Breaking Point
by TenshiJaki
Summary: You can only push a person so far before they break, the Titans are going to learn this the hard way when Raven has had enough. It's Humor, the summery sounds so dire... Some sprinkled RaeBB RobStar
1. Breaking

AN: Well Bob, I think you actually did your job this time around.  
Bob the Muse: What the hell does that mean?  
Tenshi: It means that since I've gotten you I've had horrible writer block… you totally were slacking in the muse department.  
Bob: What are you talking about – I've worked with you on three stories now!  
Tenshi: Yeah, three stories that got started and now I can't figure out what to do with them! You were absolutely useless!  
Bob: Well I'm trying. You're not the easiest person to work with you know.  
Tenshi: O.o  
Bob: Hehe, and, as a treat, I'm letting you have your way so you can make this a Rae/BB story.  
Tenshi: I was wondering why this didn't turn into a Rob/Rae story like the other three.  
Bob: I was feeling generous.  
Tenshi: Whatever, just do your job and the disclaimer.  
Bob: Fine. Tenshi does in fact own the Teen Titans, at least the first season and a half on DVD. As for the copyrighted stuff she is far too insignificant to ever own anything so grand.  
Tenshi: I have said it before Bob and I will say it again, I hate you.  
Bob: Hmm, let me check my contract… nope, it doesn't say anywhere here that I should care.  
Tenshi: Grrr…  
---  
**The Breaking Point**  
By TenshiJaki  
---  
"_Comedy equals tragedy plus timing." – Anon.  
_---

The nerve that connected to Raven's left eyebrow was working over time.

Twitch.  
Twitch.  
Twitch.

The incessant green annoyance known to the world at large as 'Beastboy' but to Raven merely as 'The Pest' was poking her shoulder trying to pry her attention away from her latest book. This wasn't a rare occurrence in the T-shaped tower, nor was Raven's continued ignorance to said occurrence. What was unusual was that after ten minutes of the continuous poking Beastboy had yet to get the hint.

Normally he would give up after one minute, two at the most. Ten was pushing Raven's tolerance level to its limits. Taking deep breaths to calm herself Raven vowed not to break. If she acknowledged his presence it would only serve to encourage him. He would see this as a sure fire way to get her attention again in the future. She would not, could not, take that chance. No matter what.

Poke.  
Poke.  
Poke.  
Twitch.  
Poke.  
Poke.  
Twitch.  
Twitch.  
Poke.  
Poke.  
Twitch.  
Pok…

"What the _HELL_ DO YOU WANT BEASTBOY!" Well, so much for that vow. Large green eyes met narrowed violet ones as the green shifter smiled down at her looking a little confused. "Uh, I don't remember… guess I forgot. Nevermind." With that Beastboy turned on his heels and headed off to do who knows what.

Twitch.  
'_I will not kill him.'  
_Twitch.  
Twitch.  
'_I will not disembowel him with a spork.'  
_Twitch.  
'_I will not shave him bald and paint him blue.'  
_Twitch.

"Hey Rae… Uh, I guess judging from the look on your face BB told you huh? Hey, it's not to bad, we can fix it." Raven was interrupted from her inner dialogue by her mostly metal friend who was looking at her as though she might eat the remaining flesh from his body. "What are you talking about Cyborg, fix what?"

"You mean the grass stain didn't tell you?"

"Tell me _what_?" Raven grated out the last word, she was trying to be nice but first Beastboys actions and now Cyborgs, well a girl only has so many nerves after all, and Raven's last one was currently tap dancing on her forehead.

Twitch.

"Uh, well you see, BB had this great idea for a prank on Rob, and it was going ok, all planned out and everything…"  
"Do you have a _point_ Cyborg?"  
"Well, there was a little accident…"  
"Accident?"  
"It involved your room… uh… but like I said Rae, it can be fixed!"

Cyborg was backing up quickly. Most didn't know it but for such a large man he was very nimble on his feet. This came in handy from time to time, like when he went out dancing with Bee, or when he had to run for his life from a very pissed off Raven.

"What happened to my room Cyborg?" The mere fact that Raven sounded so calm was setting off all Cy's internal alarms. The alarm for 'Danger', the alarm for 'Run for Your Life', the alarm for 'The Apocalypse Is Nigh'. Cyborg wasn't one to ever question his self-preservation systems. With a quick dash to the nearest exit he yelled back to a very pissed off half demon, "Ask Beastboy!"

Twitch.  
Twitch.  
Twitch.

Raven decided to go see her room for herself. She was dreading the worse. The worse being her door knocked down, again, some of her items in disarray, again, and perhaps even a few things broken, again. When she reached her door however she saw that the worse had not happened. It was far, far more terrible.

Twitch.

Where Raven's door used to stand there was a gapping hole in the wall. Beyond was a clear view of the afternoon sky and the land and sea beyond. Raven's entire room was missing, completely gone. It looked as though an explosion had taken out a chunk of the area that was once her sanctuary.

'_Beastboy.'_

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitchity twitch twitch twitch twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

If anyone had dared look into the face of doom, aka Ravens face, they would have thought her eyebrow was something alive, trying to free itself from its imprisonment. They would have next assumed the world had stopped spinning and the dimension known more commonly as 'Hell' had frozen over and opened itself to the public as an ice-skating rink. Why? Well that was simple. Raven was smiling. Not a small one either, a full blown 'Hello, I'm insane, nice to meat you – can I eat you' smile. This did not bode well for the world at large.

---  
All of the other Titans stayed as far away from Raven as they could for the rest of the day and that night. She had to use the guest room but she was far to gone to really mind all that much. She had a plan. And it was a good one if she did say so herself. Countless times she had been the victim of the general annoyances that lived with her. Robin and Star's tiptoed romance, Cyborgs love of all things meaty or electronic, and then there was just Beastboy in general.

If these things alone were not enough to send a person over the edge into insanity then combined they were a sure fire bet. She could recount countless times, well I suppose then she couldn't count, but she sure remembered, countless times that she had told them they were going to drive her insane and she now planned on proving it.

Raven wasn't really insane, but a person could only be pushed so far until they cracked. And Raven was definitely feeling the cracks. Her mind was still hers, none of her emotions were running amok, though a few were laughing evilly, but she was going to teach those people she occasionally referred to as friends that they shouldn't push a person tolerance beyond a certain point. Oh how they were going to learn. All that night, as she sat in the beige and white guest room (twitch) Raven plotted, and if anyone heard insane maniacal laughter coming from within they never mentioned it.

TBC… (hey, its an introductory chapter… its not supposed to be long… besides, the longer I make the fic the more reviews I can milk lol – come on triple digits…)

---  
AN2: TWITCH  
Bob: Stop saying that… it's... disturbing!  
Tenshi: Whatever. Anyways, this is for a special person who PM'd me (here you go J – you know who you are)… they wanted something good, something on par with my first fic, the candy one, and apparently my other stories weren't up to specs…  
Bob: You liked the Christmas one though…  
Tenshi: Yes, but we write for the public… sigh… oh well, anywho, that person motivated me to writing this fic.  
Bob: Now lets see if you can actually finish it… you hate doing multi-chaptered fics… you quitter.  
Tenshi: Shut up Bob… man I hate you. So anywho… I don't claim all the 'ideas' in this fic… you will see what I mean next chapter. I found this awesome list somewhere (authoress has developed young adult 'old-timers' – or the lasting effects of drug experimentation…) that had like a gazillion and a half ways to be annoying (or to get institutionalized) and I could just see Raven breaking and finally enacting a bit of revenge.  
Bob: Institutionalized… haven't you been…  
Tenshi: Shut up BOB! No one is supposed to hear about that! So anywho review if you like, I feed on them on cold lonely nights when there is no small mammals to bleed, don't flame though, I have a weak bladder…  
Bob: TMI Tenshi TMI!  
Tenshi: Shut up Bob, just shut up…


	2. So it Begins

AN: Alright Bob, are we ready for the next chapter?  
Bob the Muse: No, my soap is on.  
Tenshi: You watch soaps?  
Bob: Heck yeah, where do you think I get all my ideas?  
Tenshi: Well, that explains why I hate all your ideas.  
Bob: _pouts_. You're so mean.  
Tenshi: Then run away Bob, run far, far away.  
Bob: Nope, 'cause that's what you want.  
Tenshi: Damn… how about reverse psychology – stay here Bob.  
Bob: Ok.  
Tenshi: Freakin' A! Oh fudge it already.  
Bob: If you want a disclaimer I ain't doing it. I did it last chapter.  
Tenshi: Whatever – but ain't is not a word.  
Bob: Is so – it's in the dictionary.  
Tenshi: Well it is not proper English – I can have your Muse license revoked.  
Bob: _grumbles_… On with the story.  
Tenshi: _grins_. I won this round!  
---  
**Breaking Point**  
By TenshiJaki  
---  
"_Originality is the art of concealing your sources." - Unknown  
_---

The 'Monday Morning Meetings' were always the same; early, mandatory and boring. Sure, there had been a few exceptions but those were similar to actually finding an episode of the Tellytubbies that was interesting and entertaining. Needless to say they were so very rare that even Cyborgs brain couldn't compute the astronomical odds. Raven usually was the first one there, book in hand, waiting for Robin to suck away yet another hour of her life with useless drivel.

Today was different.

Raven did arrive early but she didn't go into the main room. Instead she hid in the hall and watched as the other Titans as they made their way in and after five minutes finally followed. She wanted to make sure she had an audience after all. Walking in she completely ignored the other four who looked at her in shock. Instead of going over and sitting down she headed into the kitchen area and proceeded to open all the cabinets as though looking for something. Finally, after five minutes of searching she laughed out loud, muttering to herself, though loud enough for the other four to hear, "Of course, stupid me."

Leaving all the cabinets open she headed for the fridge where she proceeded to take out the milk and walk over to the assembled Titans, not bothering to close the fridge. Upon reaching the seating area Raven placed the milk carton on the table and finally sat down. The other four were still looking at her as though she had grown an extra head though none were feeling brave enough to voice what they were thinking.

Taking a few seconds to compose himself Robin finally cleared his throat and proceeded with the meeting, alternating shooting glances at Raven and the still open fridge. "Uh, right. Now today we're going to talk about…" Robin stopped mid sentence to stare at Raven as she pulled something pink and furry out of her robe. His mouth dropped open when she shook the thing open and then placed it on her head.

"Uh, Raven?"  
"YES ROBIN?"  
"Why are you wearing earmuffs?"  
"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, SPEAK UP!"  
"I said, WHY ARE YOU WEARING EARMUFFS?"  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

Robin felt a slight twinge coming from his own left eyebrow, though he had no idea that held any significance in this story. Deciding that it really wasn't worth the bother, or possible pain should he annoy the half demon enough, Robin continued with the meeting. Everything was going normal, well as normal as a meeting could go when three of your listeners only had eyes for the fourth listener who was wearing pink fuzzy earmuffs and having a quiet conversation with a carton of milk, until about half way through Raven looked over at Robin and asked him to speak up because she couldn't hear him when he was mumbling (1).

Robin decided to indulge her; after all, he knew he would be a little 'off' if his room had been completely decimated. Speaking louder Robin continued for another ten minutes when Raven requested that he speak up even more. "HONESTLY ROBIN, HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO HEAR YOU IF YOU KEEP MUMBLING?" It was about this time that Robin decided that he may as well wrap it up. No one was listening to him anyways; they weren't even trying to pretend attention like normal. Dismissing everyone he watched as the other three members of the team got up quickly, still watching Raven suspiciously, and left. When everyone had gone he approached the pale teen on the couch who was still quietly talking to the milk carton.

"Uh, Rae?"  
"YES ROBIN?"  
"Um… are you going to close the fridge?  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
"The refrigerator… are you going to close the door?"  
"I DID CLOSE THE DOOR."  
"No you didn't, look, it's still open."  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Robin watched as Raven got off the couch and headed for the still open fridge. When she got there she examined it closely and then turned around, with out closing it, and sat back down on the couch.

"SEE, I TOLD YOU THE FRIDGE WASN'T OPEN."  
"Wha… Raven, the fridge is open! Look, you can see inside of it!"

Robin got off the couch now and headed for the fridge. When he got there he proceeded to close it and all of the surrounding cabinets. When he was done he returned to the couch and looked at his friend closely. She was still wearing the pink fuzzy muffs and had a perplexed look on her face.

"ROBIN?"  
"Yes?"  
"WHY DID YOU OPEN THE FRIDGE?"

Robin simply sat there and stared at his obviously delusional teammate. Without a word he got up and headed off to find Cyborg. He needed to get the older teen to check on Raven, something was obviously very, very wrong.

---  
Raven watched as Robin left the room with a small smirk on her face. Operation: Sow Suspicion had gone off without a hitch. She had even noticed the faint twitching of their leader's eyebrow and was very, very satisfied. She decided to go ahead and start phase two of her plan, Operation: Up The Ante. Raven took the now warm milk and proceeded to collect the butter, half-n-half, eggs and a few other items from the fridge.

She then proceeded to phase said items around the room in different places such as the ventilation shaft, inside the monitor of Robin's favorite computer, inside the back of the couch and so on. Not only would this annoy the others when they went to go eat one of the said items but within a few days a horrible stench would permeate the air. And none of them would be able to locate the source. Raven laughed quietly to herself as she headed back to the guest room, plotting her next move.

---  
After speaking with Cyborg about the 'Raven problem' Robin felt reassured. Turns out that Beastboy, Starfire and Cyborg had all been discussing it anyways and had all reached the same conclusion. She was simply a little messed up because of the whole 'room' incident. They all agreed that she just needed a day or two to cool off and everything would be back to normal. They proceeded to go through the remainder of the morning as they normally would which consisted of, respectively, training, playing video games and making strange 'hunter orange' colored pudding.

Meanwhile… in the bat cave… er, sorry – wrong show…

Raven had just finished with her latest mission, Operation: I Know Something Is Different… This Operation consisted of Raven going into each of the other Titans rooms and making a few changes. In Starfire's room Raven had moved her pillows around on her bed, shifted her nightstand two inches farther away from the bed and had taken off with her hair brush completely. In Cyborg's room she had to get creative. He didn't have a lot to work with but she had been able to snatch a few interesting looking devices and move his toothbrush to the opposite side of the sink.

Robin's had been a whole lot more challenging. She knew that he would know immediately that something had changed but it would take him a while to figure out what it was. Raven turned his fans directional switch so that it would turn in the opposite direction; she had also taken a few of his masks and moved his boots to the other side of the closet. Beastboy's room was the easiest. After donning a conveniently located Haz-Mat suit Raven had proceeded to take all of his dirty socks, which, funny enough, had been _all_ of his socks, and relocate them somewhere in the basement. She had also flipped his mattress, so that his comfy 'dent' was now gone.

Reviewing her new acquisitions she congratulated to herself over a job well done. This was only phase one of Operation: IKSID, but she would have to wait a few days for phase two. Deciding it was now time to implement Operation: I Don't Know What You're Talking About, in which Raven 'reverted' back to her same old self while lulling the others into a false sense of security, Raven headed down to the kitchen to join everyone else for lunch.

TBC…

1 – That was the longest consecutive sentence I think I have ever written – and yet Word didn't find a thing wrong with it… shrugs.  
---  
Bob: Hey, you had at least four other 'things' to do in this chapter!  
Tenshi: Shut up Bob, I'm suffering from writers block – besides its 3:30 in the friggen' morning!  
Bob: See! SEEEE! This is why you shouldn't do multi-chapter fics! You never finish them!  
Tenshi: I DO TOO!  
Bob: Yeah, you do… you finish them off crappily…  
Tenshi: Is that even a word?  
Bob: It is now.  
Tenshi: Just shut up Bob, I'm going to bed.  
Bob: Fine, I'll just sit here and…  
Tenshi: OH HECK NO! I'm not leaving you here alone with my computer.  
Bob: Then I suggest you continue…  
Tenshi: I hate you Bob… I really, really hate you. Should a writer hate their muse? Doesn't seem right…  
Bob: Yeah, but just think – you're doing it for the people… remember that one story you read…  
Tenshi: _groan_. Don't remind me… I can see why people are asking for good stories after reading that one… why did I even read it again?  
Bob: You're masochistic?  
Tenshi: Must be, that's an hour of my life I'm never getting back… sigh. Hope no one feels that way about this one…  
Bob: If they do then they should just stop now, your humor isn't going to get any better…  
Tenshi: O.o All I can say in my defense about that story Bob is that I figured hey, multi-chaptered and has about 40 reviews… should have read the reviews first – they were probably all 'don't quit your day job' and so on – some people shouldn't write…  
Bob: Well you should – so get to it.  
Tenshi: _yawn_. Yeah, yeah, tomorrow Bob, tomorrow.


	3. Of Lobsters and Cards

Bob the Muse: You do realize that you just finished writing the last chapter and you still haven't gone to bed… right?  
Tenshi: Shut up Bob. I couldn't sleep. I have writers block, I'm tired _and _I can't sleep… this chapter should be interesting…  
Bob: _snickers_. Yeah, let's add to the fact that you have had like 5 chocolate chip cookies and just downed a can of Dr. P.; I can see the flames now.  
Tenshi: Have I told you lately that I hate you?  
Bob: Isn't that a song?  
Tenshi: Shut up Bob, this story is a pain in the butt as it is; I don't need you added on top of it.  
Bob: Yeah, yeah, Whatever, I'm still not doing the disclaimer… its in chapter 1.  
Tenshi: _rolls eyes_. Go choke on something Bob.  
---  
**Breaking Point**  
By TenshiJaki  
---  
"_Don't assume malice for what stupidity can explain." – Unknown  
_---

Raven sat down at the tabled and watched in silent amusement as the others practically tip-toed around her. Even Star, who could be the most tactless person around, usually caused by a lack of understanding not actual rudeness, was being careful. Raven meanwhile was acting perfectly normal. She watched them all while nursing a cup of tea and munching on an Oreo that had been left on the table. After a few tense moments of waiting for Raven to do, well something, the other Titans let out a collective breath and sat down to enjoy lunch. Everything was as it should be.

For about five minutes.

Beastboy had just started on his second tofu sandwich when he noticed Raven eating more Oreos. In fact, she had the entire container of them sitting in front of her. Last time he had checked she only had one… As he watched he saw her twist open the chocolate cookie and slowly lick out the cream center.(1) This normally wouldn't have been a very 'odd' thing to do, seeing as how Beastboy himself liked the center the best, but Raven wasn't stopping there. After she had finished eating the center she then proceeded to put the two chocolate pieces back together and stick them back into the tray. Beastboy watched, open mouthed, sandwich forgotten, as Raven went through the cookies, one by one, licking out the centers and then putting back the now empty cookies into the tray. This continued, in fact, until all of the cookies were similarly violated. Sighing happily Raven then proceeded to pick up the still 'full' cookie tray and put it back into the cabinet where it belonged.

Just when Beastboy had gathered enough courage to actually say something to her the 'Villain Alarm'™ went off. Robin rushed over to his computer but try as he might he couldn't get the monitor to work. Finally giving up he turn to Cyborg and asked him to plug in to see what was going on.

"Ok, lets see, location: bank, criminal: oh man, its Killer Moth again."

The Titans all did a collective moan, with the exception of Starfire. She was actually looking pretty happy about going up against the buggy loser.

"Oh, this is wonderful news! Do you think that he will have any more fuzzy creatures?"  
Robin looked at his alien friend strangely. "Fuzzy creatures?"  
"Oh yes, you see, I was hoping we would be able to find another Silkie!"  
Cyborg, remembering several 'incidents' with Silkie, shuddered, "Oh man Star, isn't one enough?"  
"Oh no friend, you see, I believe that Silkie is lonely. I believe that he could use the friend that is a girl."  
The other Titans just looked at Star with a mix of emotions ranging from disbelief to nausea. Finally Robin broke the silence.  
"You think Silkie needs a girlfriend?"  
"Oh yes. Would that not be glorious?"

Before anyone could try and dissuade the young alien the alarm sounded again reminding them why they were having this conversation in the first place. Striking a pose, which to him was rather hero like and manly (cough), Robin barked out his trademark phrase:

"Titans GO!"

They filed out quickly, heading for their various modes of transportation. Robin grabbed his R-cycle, Cyborg and Beastboy got into the T-car and Raven and Star took to the sky. No one noticed the little happy smile that was playing on Raven's face.

---  
When the Titans arrived at the bank they were happy to notice their query was still there. Most of the Titans were also happy to note that he didn't have very many moths with him, Star being the only exception.

Robin, naturally, decided to start off taunting the villain. "Killer Moth, your reign of… What the… RAVEN!"

Raven ignored the walking stop light and continued heading towards the furry bug man, a big smile on her face.

"Hello Mothy, it's so nice to see you again. Oh, and look at all your pretty puppies!"  
"Puppies!"

Needless to say Killer Moth was in shock. The other Titans were as well. They all watched in shocked silence as Raven began to rummage through her cape looking for something. With a small 'Ah hah!' Raven produced several small white rectangles and a magic marker. She then proceeded to scribble on them and then walk over to each 'puppy' and place a name tag on it.

"Oh, you look like a Fluffy…"

This proceeded for several minutes until Raven had 'labeled' all of the moths and then proceeded to give everyone else badges as well. Killer Moth just stood there as Raven placed a tag that said 'Mr. Mothy' on his chest. Even the other Titans weren't spared. None of them could do anything but allow the pale girl to stick them all with name tags. Beastboys read 'Grass Boy', Starfires read 'Princess Airhead', Cyborgs read 'Grease Monkey' and finally Robins read 'Stop Light Boy'. Raven even put one on herself, though it was upside down, which simply read 'Raven'.

Finally satisfied that she had gotten everyone Raven dusted her hands together. "Whew, next time you should all bring yours! I might not have enough for everyone again. Now, let's start the meeting."

Killer Moth was the first to break the strained silence, "The meeting?"

Raven simply nodded happily, "Oh yes, the meeting of Lobster Card Addicts Anonymous… though I suppose it's not very anonymous if we all have name tags… Oh well. Who wants to go first?"

"Uh, young lady, this isn't a meeting… this is a bank robbery!"

Raven looked shocked at the villain, "A robbery? Well, what are you standing there for! Call the POLICE!"

The others just stood there looking at her. Raven rolled her eyes and went over to 'Mr. Mothy'. "Are you going to call the police?"  
Said 'Mr. Mothy' almost wet himself, "Uh, yes?"  
"Good, then you better get to it. You wouldn't want to have people thinking badly about you, not reporting a crime like this to the proper authorities, now would you?"  
"Uh, no?"  
"That's right – go on now, there's a payphone right over there… and I _will_ be watching."

With that threat hanging in the air Killer Moth ran over to the payphone to make the call. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he would rather spend a wee bit of time in jail then be anywhere near the obviously unstable girl who was currently dancing with his 'puppies'.

Within ten minutes the police had shown up and taken Killer Moth into custody. The money had been returned to the banks vaults and all the 'puppies' had been taken to the local animal shelter, which Star made sure she had the number for.

Robin rounded everyone up though he was keeping a very close eye on Raven.

"Uh, right, well… uh, well done team. Killer Moth is now in jail and the money is where it should be… lets, uh, go home."

Everyone nodded and looked relieved, well everyone but Raven. In fact, the others noticed she looked very sad. Robin finally had to ask, he was the team leader after all and had to be concerned for the well being of the others.

"Uh, Rae, you ok?"  
"No. We didn't get to have our meeting! Stupid bank robberies!"  
"Raven, there was no meeting." Robin was looking at his friend very strangely.  
"I know there was no meeting! What is going to happen when Lobster Card games start taking over our lives!"  
Cyborg decided to humor her, "I don't think that's going to be a problem Rae, we're all very mature and know when to say no."  
Raven just looked at him suspiciously, "It always starts with denial, Mr. Grease Monkey, always."  
With that she levitated off the ground and headed off, presumably to the tower.  
Beastboy decided to finally put in his two cents, "Well, that was… odd."

The others just nodded and decided to head back too. Who knows what their delusional friend would do while they weren't there.

---  
Meanwhile Raven headed for the local grocery store, laughing the entire way. It had gone off perfectly. Not only had she got the other Titans but she had managed to still do her job in the process. Nothing was worth letting criminals go, not even her revenge plan, but luckily it had all worked out according to plan. Now she could start Operation: Lobster Card. It was very simple, and yet it was just another rivet in the main armor of her master plan. Being as quick as she could she proceeded to purchase a large, lively lobster from the store and then phased back to the tower before the others arrived.

Using a little of her powers she set the lobster up at the table and got it in the position to hold some cards while she sat across from it with some cards of her own. She rigged the table to make it appear as though they had been playing for a while. Sitting back and waiting she smiled to herself when she heard the others return.

"I don't know what is going on with her but we have got to…"

What ever Robin thought they had to do stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. There was Raven, looking perfectly normal and at ease, sitting across the table from a lobster. It looked like they were playing cards, but that couldn't be right… lobsters didn't play cards… they just don't have the gambling sense for it.

"Uh, Raven… what are you doing."  
"Duh, I thought it was obvious Stop Light Boy. I'm playing poker with Bob here."  
"Bob?" This came from Beastboy who was eyeing the whole scene as though he couldn't decided if he should be laughing or crying.  
"Yes, obviously. Oh, I forgot to introduce you. Guys, this is Bob the Lobster, Bob, this is the guys, and Star." Raven quickly used her powers to make it appear as though 'Bob' waved at the staring Titans.  
"You're playing poker… with a lobster?" Robin just couldn't wrap his mind around what was going on.  
Raven just laughed, "Well yeah, how else do you play Lobster Poker… you have to play with a lobster… though I have to tell you, Bob here likes to make up his own rules."

The others just continued to look at her, well, with the exception of Star who was more than happy to greet the new 'friend'.

Raven ignored them all, staring intently at Bob, just then she stood up yelling, "I was not calling you a cheater! But you know what? I should! You are cheating! You can't play more than four Aces! There is only four in the game! What do you mean 'not in Lobster Poker!' Why you little…"

As the others watched Raven stood up and wrapped the poor sea creature in a black aura bubble. Unknown to the others she 'ported' the little guy into the ocean outside saving him from what was about to happen. Setting herself up so that her body blocked the view from the other Titans she secretly phased the ketchup bottle, two tomatoes and a small block of tofu to her, which she proceeded to put into the blender, though to the others it only looked like she was putting Bob in. Laughing lightly, though the others could still hear it, she then turned on the blender and sat there humming 'It's a small world' to herself for a minute. She then turned off the blender, still humming and took the container and sat it on the table for the others to see. All that could be seen inside was a gory mess. It was a sea of red, with a few white and red chunks floating around. Smiling at the container Raven proudly proclaimed, "I win."

With out looking at the others she simply laughed to herself and took her 'trophy' with her as she walked out of the room. The others could only stare at the door she had walked out through, very much disturbed.

TBC…

1 – This sentence just wanted to be dirty – but I beat it with a stick and it finally gave up – though it promised to return later… '_slowly lick out the cream'_ – gah! BOB! What have I told you about watching SOAPS!

---  
Bob: For your information it wasn't soaps that provided that bit of information.  
Tenshi: O.o  
Bob: It was romance novels  
Tenshi: _thud  
_Tenshi: Romance novels? Please tell me you're joking… I so don't need a muse who watches soaps _and_ reads that crap.  
Bob: What can I say – I'm a romantic at heart.  
Tenshi: _looks through Bob's books_. Bob, this isn't romance – this is porn on paper.  
Bob: _grins_.  
Tenshi: Why me?  
Bob: Karma?  
Tenshi: That was rhetorical Bob, rhetorical…  
Tenshi: Anyways, if anyone is wondering why I haven't replied to reviews its simple… I have done chapters 1-3 without posting them, so they are already done… I will acknowledge reviews in chapter 4 – which I do not have done… so yeah – I'm not ignoring you… just though I would let you know.  
Bob: Gods Tenshi, you are such a whiner.  
Tenshi: I AM NOT!  
Bob: ARE TO! 'Oh, I'm so sorry', 'Oh, please review!', 'Oh, don't flame I have a weak bladder!' Whiner.  
Tenshi: Shut it now Bob – or so help me I will eat your very soul!  
Bob: _yawn_. So not scared.


	4. All about theme songs

Bob the Muse: You just published the first three chapters… aren't you tired yet?  
Tenshi: Nope… I have a sudden urge to go on and on and on and…  
Bob: On?  
Tenshi: You got it.  
Bob: _shakes head_. Um ok, but don't blame me when you're dead tired tomorrow - you do realize that its 3:45 in the morning right?  
Tenshi: _wired_. Yep.  
Bob: Oh well, at least it looks like you are taking an interest in this story - I suppose that bodes well for it to actually get finished. How many chapters is this thing supposed to be anyways?  
Tenshi: Don't know… I have enough quotes for… _counts_… 17 more! Uh, but I don't think I have idea's for 17 more… oh well, I will think of something.  
Bob: Why are you putting in quotes anyways?  
Tenshi: Educational purposes… People can say they read my stuff to get enlightened.  
Bob: Riiiiggghhhhttt…. I would like to say now that the disclaimer is in chapter one… and you should all be very, very grateful that Tenshi does not own TT.  
Tenshi: _glares_. Oh look Bob - HoHo's!  
Bob: MINE! _runs off_.  
Tenshi: Finally, now I can respond to my reviews. **(If you don't want to read my responses skip down to story now.) **

**World of Nightmares**… This is the funniest thing you have ever read? You need to get out more, lol. Joking - thanks much mate. I try… but don't hurt yourself in your very enthusiastic laughing fits. Cause then you might sue… oh! Sue! Take Bob!  
**Overactive Mind**, hehe like the name btw (your mind and my mind should get together and have little super overactive mind babies… or not), anywho thanks for the favs… sniff - so happy - and you said I had a coherent plot - wow… what does a coherent plot look like? I want to mount one on my wall (input cheesy grin here), hmm… your muse has inspired me… imagine, Genghis Khan clones… with Beastboy's mind… Riiiiggghhhhttt. Now for your question - Bob keeps watching Soaps… and reading smut… I have tried to stop it but he doesn't listen. So rest assured there will be BB/Rae - but it will take awhile - that's my fault, if Bob had his way - well let's just say I would have had to rate chapter one 'M'. As for getting a new muse (looks around to make sure Bob isn't around) I hate to say it but Bob does inspire me… I get so mad at him that it makes me want to write. Besides, could you imagine a story just written by Bob? Someone has to keep him in line. Thanks again!  
**Shadow in the Rain**, uh - shaking... hmm... are you sure you dont have a pre-existing medical condition? Dont want someone who thinks I'm funny to drop dead on me lol - thanks though - it boosts my ego and encourages me to write - and as a special treat to my three reviewers - a new chapter in less than a day!  
(Wow - this AN was LOOOOONNNNGGGGGG! Sorry.)

---  
**Breaking Point  
**By TenshiJaki  
---  
"_It is better to keep your mouth shut and to appear stupid than to open it and remove all doubt." - Mark Twain _(authoress needs to learn this)  
---

The next morning the Titans awoke to find that Raven had been busy. Some time during the night she had erected a small shrine to her 'trophy' and whenever she walked by it she would glare and mutter, 'You shouldn't have done that.' or 'Look what you made me do.' Needless to say none of the others wanted to get on her bad side in any way, shape or form.

Starfire came in asking if anyone had seen her brush. Her hair looked like some wild animal had tried to nest in it, and succeeded. She would have to check with Beastboy. After getting negatives from everyone but Raven, who she was too scared to ask, Starfire excused herself to go shopping so she could get a new one. Beastboy also noted that he was missing something, his socks, and asked to go along. Raven just smiled to herself, Operation: IKSID was working perfectly.

The rest of the morning went relatively well, there were no threats to the city, Raven was behaving herself, for the most part, and everyone was generally in a good mood. But alas, all good things must come to an end. So it happened when lunch was served. Beastboy and Starfire had returned and brought pizza with them. Everyone was sitting at the table except for Raven who was staring at Cyborg in shock. Noticing the look he was getting he had to ask, though all of his internal sensors and processors where screaming at him, 'NOOOOO!'

"Something wrong Rae?"  
"Yes there is something wrong! How could you do that!"  
"Uh, do what?"

All of the other Titans were looking at Raven funny now, though honestly they should have seen this coming.

"YOU'RE SITTING ON HERB!"  
Cyborg just looked down at the chair he was sitting on puzzled. "Uh, you named the chair 'Herb'?"  
"NO YOU IDIOT! HERB! You're sitting on Herb! Get up, get up now! You're crushing him!"

Looking slightly alarmed, thinking that perhaps his loopy friend had another lobster or something Cyborg did get up and looked down at where he had been sitting. Nothing. There was nothing in the chair…

"Uh Rae, there is nothing in the chair, what are you talking about?"  
Raven let out a long suffering sigh. "Of course _you_ can't see him… Only I can see him."  
"Uh huh… Only you can see 'Herb'?"  
"Duh… that's how imaginary friends work. Don't you know anything?"

The others simply shook their heads. Their hope that Raven would be fine after a day were going down the drain fast. She was still acting 'odd' but after what happened to Bob the lobster no one was willing to question her.

Raven spent the next ten minutes making sure that the thin air, also known as 'Herb', was alright and still among the living. After that she made sure that the others knew that that chair was for Herb only, anyone else sitting there would have to answer to her.

"Honestly, some hosts you guys are… You have practically traumatized poor Herb. I wouldn't be surprised if he cuts his visit short because of this."

The others did the only thing they could - they agreed.

---  
The rest of the day went by uneventfully; this was mostly due to Ravens absence. She had stated she was going to show Herb around the tower. In reality she wanted to implement phase two of Operation: IKSID. Again she snuck into the various rooms and made small changes.

In Star's room she took her new brush, moved the night stand another few inches away from the bed and this time she upped the ante by stealing a quarter of Star's underwear and bras. In Beastboy's room she took his newly purchased socks and one of his two pillows (which she only touched by using a pair of tongs she had snatched from the kitchen). She also proceeded to take two of his fifteen uniforms. In Cyborgs room she proceeded to take his toothbrush completely as well as installing Windows 95 on his computer (shudder). Robin's room again was the most difficult. She decided that she needed some uniforms to go with the masks she had swiped previously so she grabbed a few. She also snatched all of his hair gel except for the one bottle he was currently using that was on the sink. It was almost empty so she decided to simply leave it. He would run out soon enough.

Satisfied with her haul she proceeded to stash all of the items and plan her next move. It really wasn't very hard. All she had to do was go around humming 'It's a Small World' where ever she went. Knowing the annoying cadence of the song would surely get stuck in everyone head she smiled to herself as she started Operation: Oh Gods! Make It Stop! It's In My Head! Mercy!

It was well after midnight when she started. She quietly snuck into each Titans room and quietly hummed in their ears. After about ten minutes with each person she was happy; she knew they would have that running through their heads when they woke in the morning. ("It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world.")

---  
Sure enough the next morning found Star, Beastboy, Cy and Robin all bursting out at random times with the 'Most Annoying Song of All Time'. None of them noticed it at first, it would just slip out when they weren't thinking, but when ever they were around Raven they would hear her humming it and they would join in.

Eventually they all noticed it and they were finally able to suppress the urge to vocalize what was incessantly running through their heads. Noticing this Raven decided it was time for Operation: MI.

---  
It started when Raven was in the training room. She had been in there for some time; practicing with the dummy system they had rigged up for individual training sessions. After about half an hour Robin walked in. When Raven saw him she immediately stopped what she was doing and flung herself at the wall so that her back was flat against it. When Robin looked over at her she simply said, "You don't see me."

Wide-eyed, Robin watched as Raven proceeded to 'Spy Crawl' along the wall while humming the Mission: Impossible theme song. When she made it to the door, which he was still standing next to, she poked her head out and looked both ways. Noting that the coast was clear she looked Robin in the eyes and dead-panned, "You saw nothing… if you repeat anything you have seen here today I will kill you."

With that she slipped out of the room and down the hall, doing the spy crawl the whole way, still humming.

This continued every time someone entered a room she was in. When she had been in the kitchen Cyborg had come along, looking for something to snack on. Raven immediately went into MI mode, humming the whole while.

This time she crouched down low, so that no one could see her over the counter. She made her hand into a 'gun' and proceeded to do spy maneuvers until she made it out of the kitchen, past a bewildered Cyborg. Just as she was slipping out she turned to him, looking him dead in the eyes and simply said, "I know you're one of them." With that she was out of the room but her 'theme' song could still be heard coming down the hall indicating where she had gone.

None of the Titans were spared the MI Mode Raven (action figure coming soon). Beastboy and Starfire had been sitting on the couch when Raven ran in, throwing herself over the back of it. Peeking over the top she looked around suspiciously before she stood up and dusted herself off. Looking at the two teens who where watching her open-mouthed she simply said, "I was never here." With that she proceeded to hum her way out of the room nonchalantly.

TBC…

---  
Bob: What a jip. You can't stop there… _munches on HoHo's  
_Tenshi: Yes I can… I have 17 more chapters to this thing… I have quotes to use damn it!  
Bob: You are one strange cookie.  
Tenshi: Oh… what flavor?  
Bob: Damned if I'm going to lick you and find out!  
Tenshi: hehe…I don't know, it could be fun Bob.  
Bob: _shudder. twitch. shudder. _What is _wrong_ with you?  
Tenshi: Reviewer's made me happy.  
Bob: Of for the love of all things salty and chocolate! DON'T REVIEW ANY MORE PEOPLE! PLEEEEASE!  
Tenshi: _snickers_. I have the next chapter done too - but I'm not going to post it for a day or two - I like to watch people squirm… squirm squirm squirm…  
Bob: Ten - Sheeeee!


	5. Dire Warnings and Bernard

Bob the Muse: Wow… chapter five… you really are into this aren't you.  
Tenshi: Yep… and it doesn't suck… well according to my view anyways.  
Bob: So I'm doing a good job?  
Tenshi: Uh… I wouldn't go that far.  
Bob: HEY! I'm leaving! _stomps off_.  
Tenshi: He'll be back… unfortunately… oh well, I can reply to reviews in peace:

**Isa Lumitus** – Thanks for telling me about the anon – forgot I did that after some stupid people… well, I'm not going into a rant – sniff – anywho, thanks for wanting updates – hope two days wasn't to bad? I have 5 and 6 done – but hey, I want to milk the reviews. Hope you stick around.  
**WiccaGem18536** – SQUIRM you new age hippie! (looks at self), well damn – I'm a new age hippie too – sigh – I get odd looks from my brother, my sister just uses me as a threat when others annoy her (_'I will sick my twisted sister on you, she will curse your nose off'_). But I love to help siblings keep their relationship interesting- so thanks for the support – and watch out for spy crawling… I did it the other day and threw out my back… owwie.  
**Django X **- Thanks for the support and that little boost in my confidence meter... honestly, i get these idea and think - hmm - that sounds funny but then when i write them they dont seem funny to me - glad to know that people are wetting themselves, oh wait - that was me - er - never mind... just, um, glad you liked it :)  
**World of Nightmares** – Wow, your review was… well, wow. Where to start… hmm… oh – I know – you are soooooo whacked – but I love it- I used to speak pig latin, but I'm a bit rusty now… Is briliantest a real word? Oh who cares, you used it in reference to MY story – so it's a real word and I loves it. Thanks for the continuing support – it makes me all glowy inside (which isn't a good thing, you can see right through me now!). As for Bob, well Bob is this little part of my brain that hates me, and I hate him. But the official story is that I bought him from the Muse store – to help inspire me… he does… occasionally. Man, do I need a lobotomy or what? Thanks again – your reviews make me laugh.  
And thanks to **Shadow in the Rain** who didn't 'officially' review but PM's me, so I don't mind.

---  
**Breaking Point**  
By TenshiJaki  
---  
"_This is not a novel to be tossed aside lightly; it should be thrown with great force." - Dorothy Parker _(I think she reads my stuff…)  
---

It was Wednesday. That only meant one thing. Movie Night. It was common knowledge that the Titans always had movie night on Wednesday, which was due to the horrible stuff that came on the regular TV channels on this night. Everyone would pick a movie, sit down with a whole table of junk food, and proceed to vegetate for a few hours, unless the alarm sounded. So it was for this night. All of the Titans were sitting on the couch, though everyone was giving Raven a wide section of it for herself, and they debated what they were going to watch.

"I say we watch 'Super Scary Movie: The Revenge" Beastboy was waving this movie around for the others to see.

Robin cast a quick glance over at Raven, "Uh, I don't think so Beastboy, we really didn't have much luck with the last scary movie."

It was also common knowledge about Raven's reaction to that very scary movie, and with her current mental state none of the Titans wanted to risk it happening again. Who knew what 'Fear' would conjure this time.

"What about 'Bears of Caring: Land of Love'?" It was Star's turn to petition her movie but it was quickly shot down. None of the others felt they had the stomach to watch that.

Cyborg was about to put in his opinion when Raven finally spoke. "I have a movie, its called 'Dire Warnings'." The others all looked at her waiting… well for something to happen. Since Monday Raven had been off and today had been more of the same.

Earlier…

It had started off with the Titans gathering together for breakfast. Raven insisted that everyone surrender something from their breakfast to give to Herb so that he could try different things. The others caved, not wishing to face her wrath, and everything had been fine. That was until the smell hit them.

It was ghastly; it smelled like rotten eggs mixed with sour milk and old gym socks that had been left to ferment in a pile of feces. Everyone covered their noses looking around to find the source of the odor. Everyone that is except Raven. She simply sat at the table and carried on as though nothing was wrong, having a quiet chat with Herb.

The Titans searched everywhere but they couldn't place where it was coming from. They found several 'hot spots' but they couldn't find anything that would be causing the smell. Finally they decided to open all the windows and spray every can of air freshener they had. It didn't get rid of the smell but it made it so that it was, at the very least, tolerable.

Meanwhile Raven had finished her breakfast and cleared off the dishes Herb and she had used. None of the others noticed the shiny spot of clear gel that was under her nose, which was just as well, it would have been a dead give away that Raven had been expecting the odor (1). When the others had finally finished with their search they came back to finish breakfast though they had mostly lost their appetites.

Raven just looked at them, cocking her head to the side and smiled. She then proceeded to walk to each of the walls and speak with them. The first wall she walked over to she called Harry. Taking out a piece of paper she proceeded to question Harry about the smell. Occasionally jotting down answers, presumably provided by Harry, she then went over to the next wall. This one was Wendy and she continued this process with all of the walls, the others being Belinda and Mike, before finally coming back to the table. She sat down and looked up at the ceiling.

Ignoring the looks she was getting from her fellow teammates Raven proceeded to question the ceiling, Bernard, about the smell. She nodded a few times, writing down what Bernard had to say, she then thanked them all. Finally she looked at the others and in a stage whisper stated, "You know, I don't think Bernard knows what he is talking about."

After confiding in the others that the walls thought the smell was coming from the couch, the monitor and a few other places (which were correct), Raven got up and left the room. The others just shook their heads and wondered what could have happened to their normally sane friend that would cause such a change. Naturally they didn't follow up on the 'walls' leads.

---  
And so it was night, the windows were still open because the smell was still there, and all of the Titans were now looking at Raven waiting for the other shoe to drop as they say.

"Well? Do you want to watch it?"

The others just looked questionably at each other. Shrugging, Cyborg was the first to speak up. "'Dire Warnings'? Sounds interesting."

The others nodded and so they all settled in to watch Raven's movie. As she got off the couch and proceeded to put the movie into the player she was fighting back the smile that was attempting to take over her face. She managed to get it back under control by the time she had the movie set up and resumed her seat on the couch.

Sitting back she hit play on the remote and watched as the huge screen light up with 'FBI WARNING'. And so it proceeded. Every minute or so a new 'WARNING' would come on the screen, leaving them enough time to read them, though in all honesty who really reads those things.

At first the others thought it was the normal start of a normal movie. After about five minutes though they began to get suspicious. After fifteen minutes of nothing but different FBI warnings they were pretty sure they knew what was going on. Robin finally spoke up.

"Uh, Rae?"  
"Shh… I'm watching the movie."  
"Well, I was just wondering… what is this movie about anyways?"  
He quelled a little at the glare she sent him but he didn't look away.  
"Duh, it's about warnings, 'Dire Warnings' didn't give it away? Now hush – its getting good."

The others just looked at their friend strangely, which was becoming second nature to them now, and then proceeded to watch the remainder of the movie, which took almost two hours.

Afterwards Beastboy sat on the couch looking a little pale. "I had no idea there were that many different FBI warnings… I think I'm going to need therapy." They others just nodded.

Raven meanwhile was stretching like a cat with a little smile on her face. "Was that not the best? You guys want to watch it again?"

There was a chorus of 'No's' though they were weak, the others still hadn't forgotten what had happened to Bob. Raven however just shrugged.

"Oh, well poo."  
Beastboy choked a little, "Did you just say 'poo'?  
Raven just looked over at him before she fell to the ground, holding her sides, laughing. "Hahahaha, you said poo!"

After a few minutes she whipped her eyes and looked over a Robin. "Hey Robin, what is the definition of a Titan?"  
Robin looked a little worried, "Uh, well, it's a Titans duty…"  
He was cut off by a loud screech, which turned out to be Raven having another fit of laughter.  
"Hahahahahahaha, oh my sides, you said doodie…"

The others just stared at her thinking of different ways they might have to use to sedate her. It was Robin who finally figured out something (took him some time eh). Looking puzzled he looked at his hysterical comrade.

"Uh Raven?"  
"Doodie…"  
"Right, Rae, why isn't anything blowing up?"

That stopped all laughter from Raven. Wide-eyed she looked around at the gathered Titans and simply went blank for a moment. There was a very good reason that nothing had blown up, and it was simply that she wasn't really laughing per say. She was acting like she was. She wasn't felling anything but she couldn't let the others know. Then they would know she had been pretending the whole time. She had worked too hard on her plan to see it end now.

"Huh, guess I'm CURED!" Raven proceeded to then jump around madly, grabbing random people and taking them with her. When she grabbed Robin she leaned over and licked his face. Needless to say he was stunned. When she grabbed Beastboy she proceeded to bite his shoulder. Needless to say he past out right afterwards. When she grabbed Starfire she proceeded to smell her hair. Needless to say Star smelled Ravens right back. When she grabbed Cyborg she proceeded to take his arm and smack his own butt with it. Needless to say Cyborg was laughing said butt off. All in all Raven felt she had defused the situation nicely.

TBC…

1 – Coroners use a clear gel to mask the smell of the dead bodies some times, its like that smelly stuff people use when they are sick… to clear the sinus's – its very strong and when applied directly under the nose makes it impossible to smell anything else… forgot what it's called. Oh well.

---  
Tenshi: YAY! Another chapter finished!  
Bob: Hmm – that was quick… a little too quick.  
Tenshi: Shut it Bob. I'm doing damned good.  
Bob: Hey, I only report the facts… the last chapter only took you an hour to do and this one took you even less time – I think your quality might be suffering.  
Tenshi: The facts Bob?  
Bob: Yep – the people have a right to know.  
Tenshi: Why do I put up with you?  
Bob: Because of the no refund/ no return Muse store policy.  
Tenshi: Oh yes, I had forgotten... damn.  
Bob: But like I was saying… you could spend more time and make these chapters longer.  
Tenshi: I still have 16 more to go!  
Bob: There you go with that whining again.  
Tenshi: _glares_. Four pages aren't good enough for you?  
Bob: Nope. It's you who said we write for the people – they want more Ten – MOOOORRRREEEE!  
Tenshi: Uh huh… I'm not touching that one… Anywho – I found the site again that had the list that inspired this fic… it's at www. angelfire. com/ ak /Cair Paravel /annoying stuff . html (no spaces, none)– so yeah – go read it – its long but funny – see if you can pick out which ones have been used or tell me if you want to see one worked in. That is all.

Seriously though, i have the next chapter done, look for it in two days, and i'm working on the seventh one now, first scene done - you guys should give me some ideas... i mean, you all are obviously crazy in your own right - you're reading my stuff... bye bye.


	6. Blood Sucking Pests and Fall

Bob the Muse: See, I told you the people wanted fluff.  
Tenshi: o.o  
Bob: Soaps and Romance novels - 1, Tenshi - 0  
Tenshi: O.o  
Bob: So are you going to do something about it?  
Tenshi: Not this chapter, but I will start to set it up…  
Bob: What does that mean?  
Tenshi: You're my muse; you should be able to figure it out.  
Bob: Does it involve superglue and whip cream?  
Tenshi: O.O;; uh – no – as a matter of fact it doesn't…  
(Bob: I would like to take this moment to say that review responses are at the bottom of the page this time.)

---  
**Breaking Point**  
By TenshiJaki  
---  
"_Eagles may soar, but weasels never get sucked into jet engines." – Unknown  
_---

Thursday morning broke early for everyone. Apparently there was a problem with the 'puppies' at the animal shelter. It would seem that Killer Moths army had contracted fleas in some underground kennel that he had kept them in and those were becoming a real problem. Future note, if you allow blood sucking pests to feed off mutated animals you get mutated blood sucking pests.

Everything was fine; the Titans were handling the insects with out much difficulty; that was until one of the fleas attached itself to Beastboys' nostril. After that most of the morning was spent sticking various items up Beastboys nose to try and dislodge the creature. Needless to say all of the Titans were relieved when Raven found enough Seven-Dust (1) to kill all the fleas. The others chose to look the other way when Raven proceeded to play in the pesticide, now known as 'snow', afterwards.

Returning home dirty and tired, and in Beastboys case slightly anemic, the Titans all flopped down onto the couch. In retrospect this was not the wisest move. Said flopping had a very undesired result. It kicked up such a wave of … well stench is the best word to use here though wave of death could be substituted, that they all had to vacate the room or risk severe health problems not to mention a weeks worth of tomato baths (2).

Gasping for air out in the halls all eyes turned on Raven.

Robin spoke first, "Uh, Raven, didn't umm… Harry say that the smell was coming from inside the couch?"  
Raven shook her head, "Nope. That was Belinda."  
"Riiight, Belinda, I wonder how she knew that the smell was coming from there?"  
The four Titans kept looking at Raven who merely shrugged, "Walls see all."  
"Right, the walls see all. Did they happen to see who caused the couch to smell like that?"

Robin had a feeling that the reasons the 'walls' knew was because Raven herself knew but he wasn't willing to risk various body parts by accusing her, well to her face anyways.

"Don't know, didn't ask. I could though, if you want… but they will want payment this time. Only the first time is free." Raven smiled serenely at the others.

Cyborg spoke up finally; he too figured that it was Raven who was causing the problem, though in all honesty he should have figured it out by now, her behavior from earlier in the week clearly showed she was capable of just about anything. "So, what kind of payment would the walls want?"

Ravens smile got a little bigger. "Oh, well you see, there is an on going conflict between the walls and Bernard. I'm sure they would let you know what you want if you got rid of him."  
The others simply stared at her for a few minutes. It was Beastboy who finally asked what they were all thinking, "You want us to get rid of the ceiling!"  
Raven shook her head, "No no, I might not trust him but I don't have anything against Bernard. But the walls, well, that's a different story."

Robin really couldn't believe they were having this conversation. Who in their right minds talked about what walls wanted? Oh, right, Raven wasn't _in_ her right mind. But what did that say about him and the others when they continued to play along. Looking over at Raven, who was trying to explain why the walls and 'Bernard' didn't get along to Star he finally figured out why; they valued their lives.

"Well you see Star, the walls are tired of supporting him. They do all the work and he just lays there. You can see why they don't like him much."  
"Oh, I had never thought of that before. I say that we help them friends. Friend Bernard should not make them do all of the work."

Raven was nodding, looking cute and harmless even but inside she was dying. Well, if someone could die from laughter that is. It was very uncharacteristic of her but really, this was too much. She hadn't expected the others to play the 'game' so long. And now here was Star, ready to knock down the ceiling because the walls didn't like it.

Robin luckily noticed where Star was heading with this statement, "No, we are _not_ knocking down the ceiling for the walls. Don't say it Star…"  
"But friend Robin, the walls…"  
"Star, that is what walls are supposed to do…

Beastboy took this moment to jump in, "Hey, that reminds me of a joke I heard; what did the one wall say to the other wall?"

Crickets where heard chirping in the background as the others simply looked at him.

"I'll meet you at the corner."

Beastboy did a little pose waiting for laughter and applause. In stead he got two blank stare and one hand upside his head.

"Oww… wait… one two… three… hey guys? Where is Raven?"

The others looked around and noticed that yes, their friend, their highly unstable friend, was indeed missing. Robin and Cyborg looked a little panicked. Star simply looked confused and Beastboy still looked like he was waiting for critical acclaim for his performance.

Robin stated the obvious, "We have got to find her, fast."

The others split up searching the tower, hoping to find Raven before she found something else to amuse herself with.

---  
Raven had snuck out when Beastboy had started another one of his lame one-liners. She was planning on starting Operation: Fall but she had to get a few supplies first. Quickly fazing out of the tower and to the nearest park she proceeded to fill ten large garbage bags full of leaves from the trees. Ignoring the looks she was getting from the few citizens walking by she laughed to herself as she gathered her supplies and headed back to the tower.

---  
The others looked all over but they couldn't find Raven anywhere. They looked in the common room, the kitchen, the training room, the evidence room, the garage, the basement, the roof, the owlery, the meat packaging plant, the sauna, the sweating-to-the-oldies room, everywhere, yet still no Raven. Finally converging in the main room they all shook their heads.

Cyborg spoke up, "All right, we have looked all over, where haven't we searched?"  
Robin shook his head, looking a little pale, "We've searched everywhere, I even went into her room."  
Beastboy held up a list in his hand that had every room in the tower listed on it, everything had check marks next to them but four. "Uh, we didn't look in every room. See, _our_ rooms haven't been done."  
At this all of them looked alarmed, even Star, "She could be in one of our rooms?"

They all proceeded, in an orderly manner of course, to rush from the room, tripping over each other, in a mad dash to check their rooms. This was of course due to their concern for their friend's well being, not their concern for their rooms… uh huh – we didn't buy that one either.

---  
Meanwhile Raven had just finished Operation: Fall. She looked around at the room she was currently in nodding to herself in satisfaction. She had saved this room for last; she knew she would get the most impact here. Hearing a feminine scream coming from down the hall she smiled knowing it was only a matter of time before…

_Thud_.

Perfect.

Robin had just ran into the door of his room in his panic to see inside. He had seen Beastboy's, he had seen Cyborg's and he had seen Starfire's. They were all the same, and Raven hadn't been in any of them. That only left his. He prayed to every deity that he could think of that he was there in time to stop her from producing the same effect in his room.

Opening the door he stepped inside to see that he was too late. There in the center of his room was a huge pile of leaves in varying shades. It looked like someone had raked all of the leaves out of a massive yard and piled them into his room. This was what the others had seen when they opened their doors and now Robin was staring at his own pile. The only difference was that Raven was standing in the middle of them.

When she looked up at him standing in the door she proceeded to jump into the pile, sending leaves flying all over the room.

"WEEEEEEEE, Oh, hey Robin, come and play with me."

Raven then proceeded to pick up large handfuls of the colorful foliage and toss it about over her head.

"Uh, um, Ra-Raven? Wha… How… Where… I-I think I need to sit down." And so he did, well if sitting equals passing out into a dead faint. That was how the others found him a few minutes later.

TBC… (_scroll down more_ - Bob)  
---  
Bob: You're just going to leave it there?  
Tenshi: Uh, yes?  
Bob: I thought you were setting up something…  
Tenshi: Oh – right – darn… back to the story.  
Bob: Readers, you're welcome. _grins.  
_---

The others took in the scene with shock. None of them could ever remember Robin fainting, and yet here he was, face down in a pile of leaves. Cyborg sighed and then picked up his unconscious friend; hulling him off to the main room. Star trailed quickly behind, very worried about her secret (cough) crush. That just left Beastboy to stare at a still frolicking Raven.

TBC…

1 - Is it seven-dust that kills fleas? It sounds like an illicit drug... I some times mix up drugs and house hold cleaning products. It is heroin that cleans toilets right? Oh well. This is a fic not a house hold pest guide  
2 – If you get sprayed by a skunk this is what people recommend to get rid of the smell, bath in tomato paste/sauce… whatever.

---  
Tenshi: There, set something up.  
Bob: Hmm… I don't see it.  
Tenshi: Not my problem.  
Bob: You're sooo mean!  
Tenshi: I know – hey Bob, now who's the whiner?  
Bob: I would call you something nasty, yet fitting, but we only have a 'T' rating.  
Tenshi: Yeah, and you better remember that buddy.

Bob: Tenshi is not having a good day - so she is not doing the responses - you all get to deal with ME!

**Django X** - All I can say is sorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy x's 10. Annoying little sisters - the worst. And if you dont want her to get more ideas hide Tenshi's story - cause it's only getting worse. Thanks for the reviews though, really touchs me right here... uh - though i'm not going to tell you where here is - this is a kids show after all. (oh, and Tenshi wants to let you know that she didnt notice any spelling mistakes, and that you would know what she ment... whatever).  
**Isa Lumitus** - Yeah! That was the stuff Tenshi was talking about... hehe - now I'm gonna make her feel stupid cause I know it... well, at least one person got it - thanks Isa. But you shouldnt skip classes, you want to stay in them and do so well you end up as smart as me :). Why are you laughing! I'm smart! Oh well, Bob out.  
**elizabeth** - wow, a one word review... that wasnt even a word... though really,I will have to compain to Tenshi that you're only LMAO not ROTFLMAO - she can do better... thanks for the support chicka!  
**World of Nightmares - **Ah, so we meet again, for the first time, my mortal en... er - wait- having Space Ball flash backs... so you are our faithful reviewer hmm? Ok then, me likeys. Thanks for the suggestions... when Tenshi runs dry, and she will, I will run them by her... or we could just find you, lock you in a room and observe your behavior - that would surely give us something to go on... Thanks again! Oh, and if you see a man in a white coat - dont run :) he's your friend...  
**Overactive Mind** - I have been informed! Fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff - er - right... ah, a reviewer after my own heart...I should come and be your muse... hmm... but I think your hordes might kill me. Fluff is on the way... Tenshi 'says' that its starting in this very chapter but I cant find it... oh poo. We like Control Freak too - defenately have to work him in, ideas are already blooming - hehe - thanks. You're right about the floor though - we tried to cast him and he was an as so... well, it just didnt work out. I'm off to read your story now - have to see Sleepytime Raven to plan for the toy line lol. Thanks much.  
Alrighty - thats it - hopefully Tensh is feeling better tomorrow, depression sucks the best of us down (sigh)- she has chapter 7 done and starting chapter 8 so have no fear - there is at least one more completed chapter... we love the support. bye bye.

OH! One last question - before Tenshi catches me, should we do anymore of BB's one liners - cause we got a whole bunch - like:  
What did the one elevator say to the other elevator?  
I think i'm coming down with something- hahahahaha - ok - sorry - so let us know. caio!


	7. Pizza Licking Sock Fairy

Bob the Muse: So you're feeling better now?  
Tenshi: Yeah, I guess so – 'rents suck though. Reviewers made me feel better.  
Bob: Are you so lazy that you can't type out 'parents'?  
Tenshi: Yes, yes I am.  
Bob: Thought so.  
Tenshi: Then why did you ask? Anyways, it's time for reviews…  
Bob: I finally get to stick around for them with you?  
Tenshi: Say anything Bob and I will get the duct tape.  
Bob: Oh come on I – gak – nnmmpp phhaar hmmsheee…  
Tenshi: I warned you.

**Django X** – Yes, that's it – keep the sister creature far, far away from this story – especially the next few chapters… there will be licking, arm snatching and the most vile thing of all – Barney references! Ok, so there won't be Barney references – we're not that bad – but the rest stands. Thanks for the review!  
**dark-raven343gs** – In the future, if you review in the future, we shall simply call you Dark Raven – work for you? Works for us – numbers confuse us. It greatly disturbs us that so many people claim this is the funniest thing they have ever read… we shall have to check with the alien overlords to see if, perhaps, we have crossed a trans-dimensional line somewhere in to completely absurd funny. That is illegal in several galactic sectors. If we have – well, I blame Bob. But we are very happy that you like – just keep reading and if anything green questions you – deny, deny, deny. Oh, and a foil helmet might be a good idea too. (whispers: they can read your mind!)(Bob: I would like to take this moment to say that Tenshi is insane. Thanks for the review.)  
**Overactive Mind **– Hiya again – whew, I missed the hordes! Thank the gods. There is more fluff in this chapter – just for you. One liners, coming up – I have a whole bunch – all a corny as the last, just got to fit them in so that it doesn't look like I'm trying. Bob says that you are a Muse's muse… so I suppose that makes your muse a Muse's muse's muse… dang – my head is all spinney now. Yep, the big round one is coming – chapt 9 – working on it – well, I should be working on it now – but I'm typing these… so will work on it after I post this chapter. Thanks for the continuing support, and ideas (laughs evilly).  
**Elizabeth **- You should be sorry (j/k) Bob blames me for not being funny enough – he is so cruel. Thanks for the support though – especially if you were able to read it a second time – you must have a stomach of steel. We are trying to update every two days, so far, so good. Thanks again.  
**XxHunter the One and OnlyxX** – Bob: Well, its official, you have sent someone over the edge. Tenshi: I know, and I should be ashamed, but for some reason I feel proud. Thanks for the support Hunter. We like to see people behave insanely – it makes us feel less lonely. And continue we are, well, have, we – er – I'm confused – never mind. Thanks for the support though.

---  
**Breaking Point**  
By TenshiJaki  
---  
_"I like children. If they're properly cooked." - W.C. Fields  
_---

Beastboy could do nothing but stare, open mouthed, at the pale girl in front of him. Not only was she laughing and rolling around in a huge pile of leaves but she looked, well, different. Now anyone could have said, 'duh', simply because Raven; a.) Didn't smile b.) Didn't laugh c.) Didn't frolic and d.) Did not play in a pile of leaves that _she_ had put in Robin's room.

This wasn't why Beastboy thought she looked different though. She looked different because she actually looked happy. Raven didn't do happy. In fact, Raven didn't do anything, well emotion related anyways, with the exception of perhaps Anger and Annoyance. Yet here she was looking as though she were eight years old, playing in a pile of leaves in the yard.

Beastboy found it disturbing, and yet oddly endearing. When she looked up at him with those big purple eyes and smiled he didn't find it scary at all.

"Oh, hello Beastboy. Where did Robin go?"  
"Robin? Well he was… tired. Yeah, he was tired so he went to lie down."  
"Hmm, ok. Do you want to play with me?"

Beastboy almost choked on his own tongue, though I suppose it would have been weird if it had been someone else's. His mind was officially in the gutter. When she said 'play' all sorts of things ran through his mind and none of them were of the 'eight year old' variety, if you catch the meaning.

Blushing an interesting shade of puce, Beastboy shook his head rapidly. "Uh, no… I don't think that – well, er – I mean… I-I have to go." And so 'go' he did, very quickly in fact, running off to try and find the others, or a cold shower, which ever he happened across first.

Seeing Beastboy rush off Raven let out a genuine laugh. She was an empath after all. This was really turning out to be too easy. Humming to herself, something that suspiciously sounded like 'I'm a Barbie Girl', she headed off to plan her next attack, um, we mean move… because she wouldn't attack the others now would she? Yeah, ok, you caught us, she would.

(AN: Authoress would like to take this moment to say: _ARE YOU HAPPY NOW BOB!  
_Bob: Bob would like to take this time to say: BOUT FREAKEN **_TIME_**!)

---  
Robin had finally come too and was holding a meeting with Cyborg and Star when Beastboy came running in, out of breath.  
"We've _got_ to get her back to normal dudes."  
Cyborg just looked at him like he was something smelly that had come crawling out of the trash, "Uh, duh? What do you think we're discussing."

Robin simply continued, "Ok, something is obviously very wrong with Raven. Let's examine the facts."  
The others gathered around.

"Alright, we know this started Monday right? Or did anyone notice her acting odd on Sunday?"  
They all shook their heads. Cyborg spoke up, "No, but Sunday was the day BB here destroyed her room."

"Hmm, that's right, with everything that's been happening I completely forgot. Did you start on fixing it yet Cy?"  
Cyborg shook his head. "Nope, haven't gotten around to it yet."  
Starfire decided to join the conversation, "Perhaps this is why friend Raven is behaving so strangely? Could the absences of one's room cause such a drastic change?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. In all honesty he couldn't think of anything that would cause a person to behave like Raven was, except perhaps a major psychological trauma, but they were only talking about a room, surely that wasn't enough to send her over the edge.

"I can't honestly believe that her behavior change is because of the accident with her room, it just doesn't make sense."  
The others agreed but Cyborg did add, "I'm going to start on the repairs now though man, just in case."

---  
Raven meanwhile was ease dropping using the security system. She couldn't help but scowl a little at the fact that all of them had forgotten about her room. Her poor, defenseless room. At least Cyborg was going to finally get around to fixing it. She wasn't sure how much more she could take staying in the white and beige guest room. That was enough to really send her off her rocker. So much White. So much Beige. Shudder.

Looking at the security system she got another idea. This wasn't in her scheduled 'Missions' but if she was anything it was resourceful. Never one to let a good plan go to waste Raven quickly started typing things into the security grid smirking the entire time. Her room would have its vengeance.

---  
Raven made herself scarce the rest of the afternoon. She caught up, secretly of course, on some much needed meditation. It wasn't until dinner time that she rejoined the others. Said others had spent the afternoon cleaning out their rooms. Needless to say it took them a long time to get rid of the leaves.

They all sat down to pizza, yet again (I swear pizza is like crack to them). Dinner was going quietly, especially since no one sat in Herb's seat this time, and it appeared it would stay this way until Beastboy caught Raven licking several slices of pizza. (1)

"Uh, Raven?"  
"Uh huh?"  
"Are you _licking_ the pizza!"

At this the other Titans immediately dropped their slices looking at Raven in disgust.

"Yep, just wanted to make sure no one swipes my grub."

Before the others could respond, though how do you respond to a person licking pizza, especially when said person could do -'stuff'- really, really scary 'stuff', the 'Villain Alarm' went off.

Robin once again ran to his computer, and once again it still wasn't working…they really should have listened to Harry.

"Cy, what's going on?"  
Plugging in Cyborg ran through the alert, "Let's see, Location: Titan Tower… what the… Villain: The Sock Fairy!"

Robin just looked at his mostly metal friend weird, "The Sock Fairy? Uh huh… what does it really say?"  
Cyborg just shook his head, "I am serious, that is what its saying."

Beastboy took this chance to interrupt, "Dudes! That explains it! That's what's been happening to all of my socks!"  
"Is this Fairy of the Socks bad?"  
Robin just looked at the alien and the changeling with contempt. "There is no such thing as a sock fairy.

Raven meanwhile was still licking the pizza; she already knew what was going on anyways, having given the security system its 'reports'. And this was only the beginning.

Beastboy meanwhile was showing everyone else that indeed, there was an evil Sock Fairy and said fairy was indeed stealing his socks. Rising up his pant legs he showed them his boots that he was wearing sockless. How did they know there were no socks under the boots? He removed them. The stench from his feet even caused Raven to gag a bit.

"SEE! I just bought socks yesterday and this morning, nothing. If it's not an evil sock fairy then what is it!"

Robin rubbed his temples, hoping that the headache he could feel in the distance would not get any worse. "Beastboy, there is no such thing as a sock fairy – especially an evil one, come on, how old _are_ you? You probably just forgot where you put them. And for the love of all things sanitary, put your shoes back on!"

"But friend Robin, how do you explain the alarm?"  
Robin sighed, "I don't know Star, something must be wrong with it. I'll have a look at it later." Robin then walked back over to the dinning table and flopped down on his chair. He then picked up a piece of pizza and ate it in less than five bites. The other three just looked at him as though he had lost _his_ mind.

Starfire whispered, hoping not to irritate Raven or Robin, "Um… Robin? Does the earth term 'licking' not…"  
Robin waved her off before she could finish, "Its ok Star, not like I don't know where she's been." he said motioning in Ravens direction.  
Beastboy couldn't help himself, really, "Oh gods! It's contagious!"

TBC…

(1) My niece actually inspired the 'licking'. She does that with everything, she doesn't want to eat it, just lick all the flavor off it. Very disgusting, especially when you go to have a Doritos and its wet with all the cheese licked off… very, very disgusting… ewwwwwww, girl's got some damage… and not in a good way.

---  
Tenshi: Man, cheese whiz and everything… this chapter did _not_ want to cooperate to save Bob's life.  
Bob: Why is it my life that is at stake?  
Tenshi: Muse's are story martyrs – story fails – muse goes down with the ship…  
Bob: Uh huh… Riiight. So, you're having problems now aren't you? The whole 'curse of the multi-chaptered fic' thing again? I told you not to do a multi-chaptered fic – but do you listen to me?  
Tenshi: No, and the readers should be very glad… your ideas are illegal in several states. Getting us banned from Arkansas Bob, shame on you.  
Bob: Eh, what do those people know. Seriously though Tensh, you have got to fix this whole "start out brilliant and then nothing" thing you've got going on.  
Tenshi: _sigh_. I know… I can't help it – damn – every time too. How many stories has this happened on now?  
Bob: Far too many.  
Tenshi: I blame you Bob.  
Bob: WHAT!


	8. Maggots at Arms

Tenshi: Eight, eight, the burning eight, between Monday and Sunday lays a day so dark…  
Bob: That's it, no more Tank Girl for you.  
Tenshi: AWWW! I like Tank Girl!  
Bob: Fine, you like it – doesn't mean you have to quote things from it.  
Tenshi: Sheesh, I was just excited that we made it to chapter 8… you're so mean. Anywho – can you believe all the reviews?  
Bob: Yeah, I think that was the most we have ever gotten on one chapter before.  
Tenshi: Things are looking up! Let's review the reviews!  
Bob: Don't you mean respond?  
Tenshi: Eh, whatever… **(REVIEW REPLIES – SKIP TO STORY IF YOUR NOT INTERESTED – THERE IS _A LOT_ THIS TIME!)**

**World of Nightmares** – I start with you because yes, I am a horrible horrible person… You did PM me about last chapter – I am ashamed that I forgot to put you on… forgive me? As I have said before I am always open to new ideas… especially when my brain putters out… like its doing right now – writing chapter ten and drawing a blank – I mean, I have a plan – but still… You are a very loyal reviewer – you are worth – thanks for the continuing support! Much love!  
**dark girl** – Hmm… stupid funny – we can do stupid funny – but thanks for the positive feedback – we have been known to go a bit random from time to time but its nice to hear that we're actually getting a plot going. Thanks much.  
**Teen Titans Geek** – hehehe – I saw your name and got scared – I was like 'oh no – busted'. Lol. Very misleading – we likes. I thought you were going to tell me how very very wrong we got some aspect of titan life or something. That Oreo thing's got to suck… Doritos I can live with but no one messes with the OREO'S OF DOOM! Er – right. Thanks though – for the support. Hope to keep you amused.  
**Calamol** – NOOOOOO! Not the song of DOOM! You wouldn't be that evil – would you? Eh – ok, probably. Thanks for the review though, glad to know we got you laughing… we try. And we try to update every two days… hopefully we can keep that up – so far, so good. Thanks again!  
**Django X** – It's you again… hehe – makes us happy… we're not complaining. Barbie's – er – right – I have a confession – I don't 'play' with Barbie's, but I do collect them, there, I said it. But, to balance out that evil 'girliness' I also collect comics and sharp pointy objects – that makes it ok right? Right? Oh no, MI Mode Mikaila – to bad she isn't an action figure – you could just pop her head off when she got annoying… uh – probably shouldn't have pointed that out to you… Thanks for the continuing readage… readage? WT… ok, nevermind lol – thanks though.  
**Dark-Anime-Gurl** – Your wait is over! For update we have! Yay! Sorry about the crying though – I hate it when that happens, and then every few seconds you bust out laughing again because you get this little visual in your head… yeah – many detentions were caused by that… good time, good times… thanks for the support :) we like to cause people pain – er – we mean happiness… riggght.  
**mistique-serenity** – Eep! Kill me? No no no, kill Bob. I blame everything on him. Or better yet we will send you your own lobster! We try to update every two days, and so far we haven't missed a deadline – so yay! Hmm, now that I think about it though, the stalking thing sounds kinda cool… er – right. Thanks for the support – no one really says what they 'like' about the story so now that we know your fav part we will have to try to work more stuff like that in. thanks again.  
**Chantily Lace** – Terrible day? Ouch. I had one of those a few days ago… then I kicked Bob and felt better. You should invest in a muse so that you too can abuse a figment of your imagination and feel better any time. Glad we were able to help though, and thanks for the review!  
**elizabeth** – HEY BOB! I think we made a loyal reviewer out of Elizabeth! Yay – we like loyal reviewers lol – no pressure (j/k). Yeah, I had a friend like that – it sucks when you have to lick your food to get them off your back, or rather, your plate. Thanks again for the support!  
**XxHunter the One and OnlyxX** – Back are you? Good – we like it when people come back! In fact, we're not letting you leave! Bwahahaha-cough-choke… Riiight – shouldn't do that again. So happy to know I'm not alone anymore – sniff – it was dark here… thanks for the support! We loves you! And enjoy your stay in 'INSANITY LAND'!  
**Overactive Mind** – Wow, you are demanding aren't you? That's ok, we loves you. I think I have hit a new 'high' with your idea about throwing in Control Freak – I have a plan – well, for two chapters anyways lol. Oh, tried the caffeine on Bob, turns out he's allergic… very messy – there was spewing – but it wasn't the good kind… so nasty… So now I'm just giving him meds and he's been very – umm – interesting… Thanks for the continuing support… I will promise at least three more chapters… but I'm not sure where I'm going with this thing… there was a plot – now I must find it again… 'Oh plot – where are you boy?'  
**Shadow in the Rain** – Uh, thanks :) – we appreciate the support!

---  
**Breaking Point  
**By TenshiJaki  
---  
_"Moral indignation is jealousy with a halo." – H.G. Wells  
_---

Raven was staring at the support beams for her 'new' room. Cyborg had actually gotten a lot done Thursday afternoon and now here it was, one in the morning on Friday and Raven was contemplating her next move. She still didn't have a room yet; Cyborg had re-poured the concrete for the floors and had gotten the wall supports up but that was all. Until her room was hers again, and the others got the hint to never, ever, mess with it again, she still had work to do.

Speaking of which, Raven stood up and proceeded towards the guest room. She had a cape to make before morning and some final touches to do before the others got up.

---  
Morning broke over the tower the same as always. The sun shone through the windows, birds were chirping outside, a piercing scream echoed down the halls, the smell of bacon… er… wait a minute. Upon farther inspection it would appear all was not normal.

Robin, who had been in the kitchen, jerked at the noise. Before he could investigate however the source of said noise rushed in… minus an arm.  
Cyborg was in a state of panic. First his toothbrush, which he was will to overlook, but now his arm? "She took my fricken arm!"  
Robin looked at the clearly fuming man, knowing who he was referring to with out asking, "Alright, breathe Cy, it wasn't necessarily Raven."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"No, I mean why would she take your arm?"  
Cyborg just laughed, though it didn't sound amused at all, "Does the term 'crazy' not mean the same thing to you that it does to me? That girl doesn't need any method to her madness."

Robin couldn't really argue with that. "You have a point. Just relax and have some breakfast, we will get your arm back when she comes down."  
Cyborg just mumbled to himself, "Yeah, if she hasn't done anything irreversible to it yet…"

Over the next twenty minutes Starfire and Beastboy had joined them, both slightly amused about Cyborgs predicament. They could both relate however, both were beginning to suspect that Raven had something to do with their missing items as well. Beastboy couldn't keep a pair of socks to save his life and Starfire was beginning to think that her hair would never get untangled.

Raven had yet to come in however, which was really starting to worry the others. They knew of the many capabilities of Cyborgs arm and couldn't even begin to imagine what Raven could possibly be doing with it. Just as they were about to get up and go look for the dark haired girl she walked in.

Wearing a bright pink cape.

That read: 'Magnificent One', in shiny gold lettering on the back. Tiny print was also visible which, if one looked hard enough, read: 'Goddess of all things loving and fluffy'.

The others simply stared. Not only was she wearing a bright pink cape, which read: 'Magnificent One', but she was also caring Silkie and something… 'else'. This 'else' looked a little like Silkie, in the fact that it was fleshy toned and bulbous, with large eyes and a big grin, but it also didn't look like Silkie in the fact that said eyes and grin where clearly drawn on to the fabric that made up the 'else'. Else also had a bright pink bow on top of its 'head', which Silkie did not have, though now that Star thought about it…

And though clearly fake, Else was still moving. It little head was able to move from side to side and its little front legs were wiggling in what appeared to be delight. Even the little antennas were waving around. All in all it was very creepy.

Raven just ignored the others, carrying in the two creatures, each one in the crook of one of her arms, and setting them up in the baby chair Star had on hand for Silkie. It was Cyborg who first noticed what was wrong with 'Else'.

"IS THAT MY _ARM_!"  
Raven just looked at him coolly, "No, this is Belle, she is Silkie's girlfriend."

Cyborg just waved his remaining arm around, not noticing when he knocked Beastboy face first into the bowl of oatmeal he had been eating. "Raven, I can see the end of my arm sticking out the bottom of that – that _thing_! Give me my arm back right now!"

Raven merely looked at him and shrugged. "You're going to have to take it up with Silkie. I think he might have a problem with you taking his little friend away."

Now, we will go inside the mind of an overly large maggot – because truly, that is what Silkie is. No matter how cute and adorable he may be, when you get down to the basics he is a maggot. Maggot. (Apparently we can't get over the whole 'cute' maggot thing.) Right, so now, we will explore the mind of said maggot for a minute, to see his take on things.

Silkie was happy. Well, in all honesty he is normally happy, having the memory span of only two minutes can do that to a guy. Today however he was even happier. Now most people would assume that this was because he finally gotten a friend like him, but this was not the case. Silkie was no dumbie, ok, so he wasn't exactly a genius either but he could tell one of his own kind from an arm any day.

He knew that this 'else', who the dark one was calling Belle, was not like him, in fact, he was bright enough to even know that Belle was in fact the metal ones arm, but that is exactly what made him happy. Oh how he had been longing for some alone time with that arm. Something about all the smooth metal and flashy blue lights… Yeah, Silkie was a happy maggot, a very happy one indeed. (1)

Back to the bi-pedals:

Cyborg was trying to get his arm back. He suppressed a shudder as Silkie rubbed up against it and let out a little purr. He wasn't even sure he wanted it back now. Who knew what else the little guy had been doing with it. But get it back he would, he would not submit his arm to that kind of – degradation. Just as he started wrestling his arm away from their resident maggot (here we go with 'maggot' again) the 'Villain Alarm' sounded.

Robin just groaned and proceeded to bang his head on the table. If one listened carefully they could hear a faint "Why me, why me, why me?" coming from him. "Cyborg, plug in and see what's going on." Robin didn't even bother trying his computer this time. Apparently, contrary to popular belief, he _can_ learn.

Cyborg had finally managed to rip his arm away from Silkie, though he was only holding it with his index finger and thumb, as though he was afraid he might catch something from it. Glaring in disgust at both Raven and the little maggot, he proceeded to plug into the system and see what was going on. "Man, I'm going to have to sterilize this thing now, so nasty. Location: Movie Theater, Villain: Two guesses and the first don't count."

The others just rolled their eyes; they really didn't need two guesses. The only villain they knew who was lame enough to attack a movie theater was Control Freak. Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and Star all had the same thought. '_Great. Just what we need, someone who is almost as crazy as Raven.' _They then all shared a group shudder at the thought of the two meeting.

TBC...

1 – I think I'm going to go vomit now… shudder.

---

Tenshi: That cliff hanger was for you 'Overactive Mind'. The only thing missing now is fluff… its coming – patience.  
Bob: Yeah, contrary to how Tenshi behaves, and her complete lack of a social life-  
Tenshi: BOB!  
Bob: She really is a fluff master – so much fluff in fact that she is taking her skills to third-world countries and making blankets. You can tell by reading any of her other stories… you could just choke on the fluff.  
Tenshi: I'm going to a third world country?  
Bob: Looks that way.  
Tenshi: I wish you would choke on the fluff Bob, save me some trouble…  
Bob: This chapter is short Tenshi.  
Tenshi: No it's not – in fact it has more words in this one than some of the others – it's just 'condensed'…  
Bob: Like orange juice?  
Tenshi: _sigh_. Yes Bob, like orange juice.  
Bob: I like orange juice…  
Tenshi: o.o;;;

AN: You all should be very happy that I'm dedicated to this story - I could not get this chapter to upload, I must have tried like 50 times, ff was not working with me today - I had to export the last chapter, then paste this chapter on top of it, rename it - and well, there you have it. I was not going to miss my deadline! stupid doc manager - and I looked all over for the 'support' system, couldnt find nothing... no email, no 'ticket' system - nothing... 'go to support if you have this problem' - yeah - well that would be nice if that actually _did_ something.


	9. Popcorn goes 'Poink'

_GAH! I STILL CANT 'UPLOAD'! SOOO ANNOYING!  
_**Special treat for everyone - two chapters at once... its because I dont like this one, but the next one I'm ok with, so I decided to give you both at the same time. Enjoy.**

Tenshi: Holy sh-  
Bob: Tenshi!  
Tenshi: What! I was going to say sherbert! Holy sherbert!  
Bob: Oh… uh - sorry.  
Tenshi: Hn. As I was saying: Holy sherbert Bob! Nine chapters of unsuckiness!  
Bob: Unsuckiness? What kind of word is that?  
Tenshi: It's a 'Tenshi Word'.  
Bob: Right, well I have a 'Bob Word' for you - crackmonkeyism… the definition is you.  
Tenshi: O.o crackmonkeyism? WT-  
Bob: T rating Tenshi! T rating!  
Tenshi: _sigh_. Whatever Bob, let's just do the reviews - can you believe we got 7 in only three hours! Crazy… (**Review replies at end of story** - I was going to put them in normal - but I got sooo many - I literarily have like 2 or 3 pages of them alone… so go to the bottom for replies - if you're interested.)

---  
**Breaking Point  
**By TenshiJaki  
---  
_"War never decides who is right, only who is left." - Unknown  
_---

The Titans made it to the theater in record time, only having to stop once for Raven to have a quick 'potty break'. When they went inside they saw Control Freak waving his remote at the counter shouting at the poor attendants.

"What do you mean Trek Wars 15 isn't playing any more! It just came out! It is the greatest movie eve-" He stopped his rant when he noticed the Titans standing in the door way. "Ah, the Teen Titans. I have been expecting you."

Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy all rolled their eyes at the overly dramatic voice he was using while Starfire simply looked bewildered. And where was Raven? Well she was walking up to the counter. When she got there she glared at Control Freak who was standing in her way.

Instead of politely asking him to move, as though she ever would anyways, she slapped him across the face saying, "Get out of the way Tubbo, I want popcorn."

Needless to say he was shocked. The other Titans however were merely shaking their heads, Robin even going so far as to mutter, "Well, that's one way to do it."

Control Freak pulled himself up to his full height, as though this would intimidate the girl in front of him, "How dare you strike me! Do you know who I am!"

"A fat guy with a bad hair cut and a remote?" Control Freak had moved enough for Raven to get her jumbo sized popcorn and she was now munching on it watching the robust loser as though he were some kind of interesting specimen at a reptile exhibit.

"What! NO! I am Control Freak! Master of the Pop Culture Media! Lord of the Television, Ruler of the Cinema, Webmaster of the Teen Titan Fanclub Website - uh, you all didn't hear that." He said the last part to the still unmoving Titans at the door.

"Right, I still go with my original assessment. Fat guy, bad hair, remote. Nuff said."

"Why you… I shall show you my awesome powers! You shall tremble before my might! You will know - hey, cut that out!"

Raven had gotten bored with his rant when he reached 'why'. So what is any normal movie go-er to do when things get boring and they have a jumbo tub of popcorn? Why throw it of course, which was exactly what she was doing.

Her aim was impeccable, even Robin was impressed; each fluffy white missile hit their target which just happened to be the spot directly between Control Freaks eyes.

Instead of stopping when he asked Raven just continued. Of course this didn't stop Control Freak with his tirade.

"I will show you fear as you have-"  
_Poink  
_"uh, as you have never known! I will immerse you inside a wo-"  
_Ping, Poink  
_"a-a world of insa- Hey! Knock it off! Villain Rant here!"  
_Poink  
_"Where was I? Oh, right… I will-"  
_Poink, Choke_

Apparently Ravens aim wasn't perfect after all, _or_ was it? Instead of hitting between his eyes this time she had managed to get a piece directly into his mouth and lodged into his throat.

Choke, Gag, Cough, Heave

Beastboy said what they all were thinking, "Man, if he vomits I am sooo not cleaning it up."

With a final hack Control Freak was able to dislodge the popcorn and spit it out. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Raven merely shrugged, "Not really, but hey, whatever works."

"Wha- you cant - I mean… you're a hero! Hero's can't kill people! I know what you're trying to do. This is some kind of nefarium, neferite, nef- uh, a plot thingy, to throw me off balance! Well, I'm on to you! You can't fool me!"(1)

The Titans all watched as Control Freak started to push buttons on his remote, using it to bring the 'promo' posters around the lobby to life. However, he really should have looked at what was playing.

There weren't any horror or Sci-Fi movies playing at the moment. All of the promos were for either comedies, romances or tear-jerking foreign films. Definitely nothing terrifying in any fashion, at least as long as none of them were staring Britney Spears. (2)

Instead of terrifying monster or lethal robots Control Freak ended up with a small army of Casanovas and crying women. And something that looked a little like Adam Sandler… Apparently there was something scary playing after all.

"Attack my minions!" Control Freak pointed to the Titans waiting for his 'soldiers' to decimate them. Instead what he got was one of the 'Romeo's' running over to Star, kissing her hand repeatedly.

"Wha- I said attack! What are you doing! Get off her! She is min- I mean, she is the enemy! The ENEMY!"

Cyborg was in a state similar to Star. That is, he was not in danger per say but really, what do you do when a heard of women converge on you weeping as though the world has ended, wailing in some language you can't place. Looking very awkward he simply tried to keep his circuits dry and gently pat the women on their backs saying things like "There there, watch the snot" or "Its ok… you small hairy woman".

Raven meanwhile was sharing her popcorn with Beastboy who decided that hey, if you can't beat them…"Who do you think is going to win?"

Raven simply shrugged, "Who cares… What is that guy doing to Robin?"

Beastboy looked over to where Raven was pointing. The Adam Sandler type guy was currently hanging off Robins back apparently trying to bite his ear. On closer inspection it wasn't biting that he was trying to do but lick…

Beastboy fought back a shudder, but just barely, "Ewww… He's _licking_ Robin!"

Raven finally decided that enough was enough. No one but she got to lick the Titans! Besides, she was running out of popcorn.

Once again Raven found herself facing down Control Freak but this time she didn't slap him, though the urge was there. Instead she struck a pose and in her most serious voice claimed, "In the name of Love and Justice, I shall punish you!" (3)

"D-Did you just quote Sailor Moon, to _me_!" Control Freak was having a problem wrapping his mind around the girl in front of him. The numerous times he had faced down the Titans he had just dismissed this one as a 'bitter goth'. Now he was beginning to rethink his assessment.

He had to go with the facts. Instead of wearing her trade mark outfit she now had a pink cape with glittery writing on it, then the whole popcorn thing and now to top it off she was quoting cheesy anime taglines to him. Him! The world's biggest fan of all things that could possibly have a fan base - and some things that didn't. Who did she think she was! She obviously wasn't bitter, or gothic; she was just plan crazy.

Sneering at her he raised his remote and pointed it at all of the assembled Titans, "So, you like cartoons huh? Well let's see how you like my versions!"

With a few button presses a blue light emerged from the remote and hit each of the Titans where they stood. The power drain on the remote caused the poster army to revert back to two dimensions. With a quick sucking noise all of the Titans were pulled into the remote itself.

Due to the fact that he was laughing so hard at his 'evil plan', Control Freak never noticed when Raven grabbed him in an aura bubble, pulling him along with them. (4)

TBC… **(AN: Raven wasn't really _crazy_ this chapter… just wait… its building…)**

(1) All spelling mistakes are intentional. Remember 'nemeses'? Nuff said.  
(2) Lets all share a group shudder at the idea of Britney Spears as an actress - _shudder_… yeah, we know its wrong, but you guys love us for it.  
(3) Sailor Moon did have to make an appearance… it couldn't be helped - besides, it's a great show… where else do you get magic girls, lesbian 'cousins', transvestite villains, gender-bending aliens and talking animals… uh huh, cant think of anything else can you? Hahaha - bow before the power of Sailor Moon!  
(4) Before anyone says anything I really haven't the foggiest how Control Freaks remote works… I know that it can bring things to life, like posters and candy and such, and I know it can put people in 'shows' but the actual process of it, or what's required… well, lets just say that I'm taking creative licenses and leave it at that.

---  
Bob: You're going to leave it there?  
Tenshi: Yes, yes I am… I was going to wrap it up in one chapter but… I have a plan.  
Bob: Oh Muse Gods! Save me! She has a plan!  
Tenshi: Sarcasm doesn't suit you Bob.  
Bob: Yes it does… you're just jealous - the people like me better.  
Tenshi: Uh huh… righhhht. Yep, I have a plan. I hope people know their cartoons - because I plan on having a little 'fun'…  
Bob: What does that mean?  
Tenshi: Find out next chapter.  
Bob: Meanie.

(AN2: I wasn't completely happy with this chapter, but if you feel the same there is light at the end of the tunnel, I'm pretty happy with the next one, so bear with me. No matter how many times I tried to get this chapter 'right' it refused to come out any other way. So, sorry and thanks.)

**Review Replies:  
World of Nightmares** - Wow again, the first one to review lol, definitely loyal, and hyper… hehe. Yep, keep sending me ideas, I'm sure I can work at least one in somewhere… _looks around_… my brain, she is fried! Like chicken! You're not stupid, sometimes I can't even remember my own name - forget the name of a story… and you didn't insult me, never - I don't think you could… unless you said a chapter sucked, then I would just cry… sniff. Thanks :)  
**Django X** - wow, poor you - I never noticed that Barney was sung to Yankee Doodle - but now that you mention it… uhg… shudder. Yeah, maggots are sick… and so is Bob, I'm going to really have to watch what he is reading from now on… I have no idea where the loving and fluffy came from… sometimes my mind is sick- I have to see someone about that. And yes, yes I am insane - from time to time lol. Shakespeare! Dareth you insultith me liketh thatith! Erm - never mind lol - thanks for the review, and for the PM. Ah support, we loves it.  
**Teen Titans Geek** - Glad to know I haven't gone to far out of the bounds of Titan reality… that would be… interesting - now there is a thought. NO! Bad Ideas! _Bad_ Ideas! Yeah, I really don't feel the need to do a history lesson, most people that read Titan stuff know the show, and a bit about the characters - I hate having to read stuff I already know - its like 'get on with it already' lol. Glad to know Big Brother, well, Teen Titans Geek, lol, is watching.  
**Nightwing38** - NOOOOOO! Darn, Bob was just saying that people only read this because of him, now you're giving him a big head lol. Glad to know some people read that, though I really only do it to get the juices flowing - think of that as a visual and its sick… never mind - glad you likes, I don't mind you missing reviews - ff is being a paiiiiiiiin! I completely understand, and I feel your pain. Thanks again! (p.s. Bob wants to say 'Hi'.)  
**dark girl** - Well, hopefully this chapter answers your question lol, and the next, and the one after that… I think it will only be three chapters with him, typing 'Control Freak' repeatedly is becoming a pain lol. Though I am having a blast with it, the next chapter really 'starts' things lol. Thanks for the support.  
**K.C. Raven** - Uh… messy… righhhht - I blame Bob. If you do have intestinal explosions then I volunteer for him to come clean it up. Glad you like, but I'm a bit worried about permanent damage… I can honestly say you are the first person to ever 'laugh a gut up'… its - strangely - kinda flattering. Thanks :). Oh, and we try to update every two days, hope that's quick enough.  
**Indira of Waterdeep** - Thanks… glad you likes. We try - you kinda gave us a big head… oh no, neck… won't… support…! Gah! _Thud_. ajfdfhjhfoahfopafhophafphafphpaf….  
**BrianDarksoul** - The 'fan bloody tastic' part got me laughing lol. Hmm… there is an idea… you really shouldn't tell us things like that… we might have to work something like that in, especially Bob… he's a freak about that kinda stuff. Thanks for the review!  
**Calamol** - Yeah, sorry 'bout that and this one too - but I have to move the story along, plot wise, to get to the good stuff… I think you will like the next one… all I'm saying is 'south park' is involved… and Raven hates that show… but thanks for sticking with us, even when we're not being funny… in our defense, we were having a bad day when we wrote that one - that's why we picked on Silkie - but we are better now! So look out. :)  
**Chantily Lace** - Well, a muse is someone, or thing, who is supposed to inspire you to do whatever it is that you do… some writers use the characters they are writing about as muses, but hey, I'm traumatizing them as it is… so I had to go to the 'discount' muse store and buy one that was slightly defective… that would be Bob… yeah, I can see why no one wanted him - but be warned! They have a no refund/no return policy… evil store… But muses are good for something - they are imaginary so you can kick them around all you want and they can never go to the cops lol. Hmm… rage would say that wouldn't she… about the same time she ripped someone's head right off - ideas… evil ideas… thanks!  
**Overactive Mind** -NOOOOOO! You will have Teen Titan Geek following me around now! He is a maggot! A maggot I say! Lol - joking… yeah, but if it looks like a maggot - I'm just hung up on the whole maggot thing… it just popped in there and it wont go away… yep - you got me on a kick - I was just going to bring CF in like I did with KM but then it grew, and grew, and grew some more - darn you! So far we're going on three chapters with him and his pimply fat butt! Not sure if I'm wrapping it up there… Bob likes concentrated - well, actually that's me, but people yell at me when I write like that - they say its hard to read… oh well - thanks :)  
**Elizabeth** - Bob would like me to tell you he _is_ the smarter one… not. Your sister sounds like my sister… ah, but I'm sure you've never tried to kill yours… IT WAS SELF DEFENSE MR JUDGE MAN! - whew - just in case he was reading… Yeah, I too have a strong dislike of all things pink… hmm - that just gave me an idea… I think we will have to burn the cape at some point… and its all for you - look for it in a few chapts. And enjoy :)  
**Shadow in the Rain** - Oh no - I hate to mislead people. The human race is doomed. DOOOMED I say! Hehe, yeah, I try to be dedicated in updating, because I usually have the chapts already done, and if I don't load them then I forget and then I get lazy and then, erm… I forgot what I was talking about. So then nevermind! Thanks for the vote on the 1-liners… I'll try to work some more in.  
**XxHunter the One and OnlyxX** - FEAR THE WET NOODLE! FEAR IT! Umm... right - well, hope this good enough for you my dear Hunter. I didn't like this chapter - but the next one is good… I think… Bob has worn down my ego - sigh. And we are always happy to see someone cry - er - laugh… right… laugh. Hehehe.  
**naioka1992** - Aww… sniff… favs and alerts - sooo honored. Glad you're inspired… we actually got this idea from a Gundam Wing fic and a list, so don't worry about us getting any funny ideas about you lol. Thanks for all the flattery… Bob tries to crush my ego but reviews like yours make it better. I was trying to get Raven OOC but with out actually compromising her character… does that make sense? Glad to know your enjoying - stay with us, it going to last at least, _at least_, another four chapters… probably more. (_Why do I do this to myself?)  
_**PoweroftheFrogs **- An evil mind like Ravens? Or Mine and Bobs? 'Cause I would be willing to dissect Bob and send his brain to you… save me loads of trouble lol. Yeah, we could totally see Raven cracking and enacting a bit of revenge… thus, this fic lol. Thanks for the support! Oh, and FEAR THE FROG POWER! FEAR IT! _Cough_, we're better now… we just like froggies.  
**Dark-Anime-Gurl** - Well, we dont have much to say but thanks - and thanks again :) Glad to know your enjoying, and Silkie is a nasty little worm isnt he... But its funny to see preverted insects with arm fetishes... yes, me and Bob are sick... in the head. Thanks again.  
**witchofdanight** - Ah ha! I know who you are! You buzzed me the other night on your broom! I have your bristle tag number! lol. Thanks, and glad to know you think we have potential. This story is turning into a monster but people apparently like it soooo... enjoy.

**18! We have never - NEVER - had that many reviews for one chapter, heck some of our stories dont even have that many reviews...- dang - you people are rabid! But we likes… _grins_.**


	10. Day Trips in TVland pt1

_This is a special treat for everyone - two chapters in one day - yay... hope you likes._

Bob the Muse:I agree with the fat guy, who quotes Sailor Moon?  
Tenshi: I do.  
Bob: I mean who in their right mind.  
Tenshi: O.o - _I do_…  
Bob: In their right-  
Tenshi: BOB! Enough! I have a chapter to write - so just - be quiet!

---  
**Breaking Point  
**By TenshiJaki  
---  
_"Fred Astaire was great, but don't forget that Ginger Rogers did everything he did, backwards and in high heels." - Bob Thaves_  
---

(**Authoresses mission this chapter**: To come up with as many descriptive adjectives - is that the right word, whatever, as she can for Control Freak, because continuously typing 'Control Freak' is getting old fast. This interruption was brought to you by the letter **Q**, because it's funny. Now, on with the story.)

Groaning the five Titans and one fat guy sat up and took in their surroundings. It appeared as though they were in a very colorful place, with crude, colorful animated backdrops, that appeared to almost be childlike in it colorful nature. In front of them was a colorful store, with a, you guessed it, colorful sign that read 'Do Re Mi-' something or other. (1)

It was Star who figured out where they were. Turns out she loves this show, go figure. "Oh how glorious friends! We are in the place of the witchlings!"

The fat guy with the remote let out a shriek that did not, well according to him anyways, sound girlish in nature, "NOOOOOOOOOO! Anything but this!" He started to push random buttons on his remote muttering to himself, "Got to get out, got to get out…" It appeared he succeeded when the scene changed and they were looking at a large white, shiny building.

Robin looked around questioningly, "Where are we now? This isn't home."

That fact became more apparent when a group of six girls approached, flying, using little butterfly-like wings. The girls stopped in front of the group of heroes, and one villain, and looked them over.

A tall blonde stepped forward and looked down at the gathered teens with disgust, "What _are_ you wearing! You all look like that, what's the word I'm looking for here Bloom? That holiday in the Earth realm?"

A red head, presumably 'Bloom' took a guess, "Halloween?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, you all look like Halloween rejects. Well, except you, where are your wings anyways?" She said this last part to a hovering Star, who she apparently thought belonged there.

Star simply blinked, "I do not require wings to obtain flight."

The six girls looked at her in shock, the pink haired one spoke up, "I have never heard of a fairy who didn't have wings."

Beastboy finally had to say something, "Fairies? Like the unicorn variety or the rainbow flag variety? Cause I can tell you right now I am not _that_ kind of fairy!"

Raven meanwhile decided that 'when in Rome'... She started to run around the group flapping her arms like wings, pink sparkly cape whipping behind her. "WEEEEE! I'm a pretty, sparkle fairy! Poof - you're a cat." She said this to a brown haired girl who just stared at her as though she couldn't figure out if she was joking or not.

"Um, hello? My name is Flora an-"  
Raven didn't let her finish. "Hush kitty, cats can't talk."  
Flora just shook her head, "But I'm not a-"  
Raven wasn't having any of it. She grabbed a handful of Flora's long hair and stuffed it into her open mouth. "SHHHHHH! Kitties **don't** talk!"

As Flora was trying to dislodge her newly acquired 'hairball' Cyborg ran over and grabbed Raven's arm dragging her back to the others, "S-Sorry about that, she's - um - not well… Are you all right?"

Flora just nodded, still choking on a bit of her hair. The other 'fairies' however were in fight stance. The dark haired one with pigtails glared at the teens, "Who do you think you are? You can't just show up here and attack us!"

Robin just sighed and grabbed the remote from the fat drooling fanboy. "Give me that. Idiot." Looking at the device with some confusion he figured it couldn't hurt to just start pressing things; it worked in the last place. And so he did. After a few presses the background began to dissolve. (2)

When they were able to take in their new surroundings they noticed two things, the first was that they were still not home, the second was that this place was even more childlike than the first. In fact, it appeared as though everything here was 'cut out', as though made from construction paper and glue.

Beastboy and Cyborg instantly whooped together. "Its South Park baby!"

A little fat boy who was just standing on the street looked at them funny, "Of course it's South Park, where the hell did you think you were faggots?"

Instead of getting mad like any normal person Cyborg just grinned bigger, "Oh man, this is so great, it's Cartman!"

The little boy looked at them suspiciously now, "How do you know my name! Who told you! You're - you're with the aliens aren't you! Well, f that! I won't go back! You can't make me!" With that he ran off, screaming something that sounded suspiciously like 'No more anal probes…'

Even Raven was shaking her head… Nope, even she wasn't crazy enough to touch that one. She stopped short however when she saw a big red man with horns walking down the street past them. At first her brain screamed 'Trigon' but upon farther inspection she noticed it wasn't him.

How could she tell? Well first off Trigon is three dimensional, not two. Second, Trigon, for all of his faults, would never be checking out some balding man with a hand puppet's butt. Nope, definitely not her father.

Looking around at the others she noticed they were all gathered around the idiot teen loser and were discussing how to get home. Apparently they decided to put their differences aside in order to get out of this animated nightmare they had been sucked into.

Deciding no one would miss her if she just 'popped' off for a minute she got out a lighter from her cape's inner pocket and laughed happily as she headed off behind one of the 'buildings'.

Beastboy _was_ watching her however, something he found himself doing more and more lately. He didn't stop her though, he knew the South Park world, a little too well perhaps, and knew that there wasn't anything she could do here that would be outside the 'norm'.

How little poor Beastboy knew of Ravens devious mind… how very little indeed.

---  
Oh how Raven hated South Park. There weren't enough descriptive words in all the worlds' dictionaries to describe how much she loathed the show. Now, normally Raven wouldn't care about a show that she didn't watch but this one was different.

It was different because Cyborg and Beastboy never missed an episode. It was different because every time they watched an episode they would spend the next few days going over, and over, and over, and- well you get the point, it until Raven would threaten to blow up the TV if they didn't stop. This happened every week. Sometimes Robin would even join them. Star tried once too, but she just couldn't get the humor, or the point.

Oh how she hated that show. And now here she was, _in_ the show. Well, as it has been stated before, Raven was never one to let an opportunity go to waste, and now was the perfect time to enact a little revenge on this lower level of hell. (3)

---  
Meanwhile Robin, Cyborg and Star were trying to figure out how to return home with the help of the pimpled face twit who had gotten them into the mess in the first place. Beastboy was just watching the area Raven had disappeared.

"Alright, how about we try the rewind button?" This was from Cyborg who, though he loved all things mechanical and electronic, especially if they had batteries, was having visions of taking the remote, throwing it on the ground and stomping it to a gazillion little pieces.

Said pimple faced twit merely shook his head, "Nah, that could just rewind this show and then where would you be when you got to the 'before the beginning'?"

Robin could feel the headache coming, truly, "Then what do you suggest? This is your tech after all."

The taller teen just shrugged, "We could just keep going, till we run out of channels, it should kick us out of the system when we get to the end… I think."

Cyborg glared at him, "Oh, that's so comforting."

Robin just waved them both off; if he let them go on he was going to have to break up a fight. That he did not need. Especially when he had to deal with Raven behaving the way she was on top of it all. Speaking of which…

Robin looked around. He saw Star poking a two dimensional mail box as though trying to figure out what it was, Beastboy staring off into space and Cyborg was still arguing with 'Lard Butt'. Where was Raven?

Suppressing a groan he looked at the others, "Guys, we have a problem. Where is Raven?"  
Cyborgs eyes went wide, "You mean she's loose!" Star just let out a little 'Eep!'  
Control Freak (yeah, I give up) simply looked at them all strangely. "Why are you so worried? I mean look around you… what's the worst she could do?"

It was about that time that Beastboy moaned, "Oh no."

The others looked to where he was staring and all they could see was orange and black. The whole fabric of the world they were in was curling in on itself from the flames licking it. Future note, construction paper and fire, not a good mix.

The entire 'world' was going up in smoke, fast, and there was Raven, in the middle of it all, lighter in hand, laughing manically. "BURNNNN!" (4)

Robin said it best, "I think its time to leave now."

The others simply nodded as Starfire grabbed Raven and the group phased out to who knows where. The last thing they heard was 'Oh no! The fire killed Kenny! You bast-'

TBC…

(1) Authoress confesses to watching one, perhaps two episodes of this insidiously evil show, but can not actually say she paid enough attention to remember the name of the shop - whoops.  
(2) Er - right - had to add them… sorry bout that - but I wanted to see Raven running around in her pink cape singing 'I'm a pretty sparkle fairy'… I blame mental illness.  
(3) I actually like South Park, its like one of the few shows that pushes all the boundaries and pokes fun at everything… nothing is sacred to them, and I respect that… but I still couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Raven had her way there - after all - the whole thing is made of paper…  
(4) It wasn't intentional but - has anyone seen the anime show Escaflowne? If you have then you should know why this line makes me laugh - ah - poor psychotic Dillie… love the Dillie…

---  
Bob: _glare_. You do know that I have disclaimer work to do now…  
Tenshi: Hehe - I know.  
Bob: _sigh_. Tenshi does not own DoReMi or Winx Club or South Park. I hate doing disclaimers.  
Tenshi: I know, and you will have more next chapter… must think of some more shows to put them in… I have this urge to do Danny Phantom…  
Bob: _groan_. Why me?  
Tenshi: Isn't that my line? This chapter just wanted to go on and on… but I said nope - wait two days… yeahhhhhhh - squirm!  
Bob: I'm working for a lunatic.  
Tenshi: Hehehe…


	11. Day Trips in TVland pt2

**Special Note for Django X: Happy Birthday! **Bob and I have cobbled together enough internet 'virtual' credits to get you your very own 'Virtual Beastboy Cuddle Doll'. When ever you have a bad day you can cuddle with the imaginary green doll and think happy, drooly, thoughts. And as a special bonus he comes with a 'Virtual MI: Mode Raven Doll'. It is not recommended that you try to cuddle with the Raven doll, though you can have the BB doll cuddle with Raven doll, this has been lab tested to be safe. Enjoy. _(And if anyone wants to do something nice for Django on this special day then please go read her stories and review.)_

---  
Tenshi: Dang it, I just burned my finger!  
Bob: On what?  
Tenshi: Dinner.  
Bob: _looks at clock_. Uh, you do realize that its 1am right?  
Tenshi: And your point is what?  
Bob: Normal people eat dinner at like 6.  
Tenshi: Aw – but I don't want to wait five more hours!  
Bob: I meant 6pm! Why are you being so stupid today?  
Tenshi: Hehehe, I did research.  
Bob: Research made you stupid?  
Tenshi: This kind did, just read and find out…. Four hours of this show… _twitch_.  
Bob: Let's just – uh – do the reviews…  
Tenshi: _smirk_. 'I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!'  
Bob: Do I _want_ to know?  
Tenshi: No, you really don't. **Reviews are at the bottom again**! Dang rabid reviewers… so many! Makes me a bit nervous, having to live up to expectations…

---  
**Breaking Point**  
By: TenshiJaki  
---  
_"Mind like a steel trap – rusty and illegal in several countries." – Anon.  
_---

When the Titans saw their next surroundings they were puzzled. Surely there wasn't a show that looked like this. The 'world' looked as though a five year old had drawn it. The lines that made up the world would actually 'squiggle' from time to time, as though who ever was drawing it couldn't stay within them.

Everyone looked around confused. None of them recognized this place.

Cyborg scratched his head, "Must be a low budget channel or something… who would watch a show that looks this bad?"(1)

Just then a strange looking kid walked up to them. He appeared to be a kid anyways… his body was small but his face, well, it looked like a middle-aged mans. He smiled up at them rubbing his hands together.

"Hey, you guys must be new to the 'hood. I'm Eddy, and I rule the cul-de-sac here."

Robin merely nodded slowly thinking to himself that if this kid 'ruled' then he would hate to see the ones under him.

The kid was obviously oblivious, er – right, to the looks he was getting and just continued. "You're in luck today my strange looking friends. You see me and my friends, that those two guys over there," He pointed down an alley where, indeed, there were two more kids, a skinny one with a skull cap and another who was tall and stupid. How did they know he was stupid? He was currently in the process of trying to knock a hole in a fence with his head.

"Hehe, don't mind Ed, as I was saying, me and my friends are opening a fun-tastic amusement park and you get to be the first ones in! It's only a quarter per person for admittance, just step this way." He then held out his hand as though waiting for them to pay up, a big stupid grin plastered on his crudely drawn, strangely over-aged face.

Cyborg looked over the 'park' and was shocked at the site. It wasn't the bathtub Ferris Wheel or the cardboard Merry-go-Round that got him, kids made stuff like that all the time. What got him was the fact that all of these things were actually working. There was no way in any laws of physics that such things were possible.

Control Freak leaned over, seeing the stupefied expression on the metal Titans face, "It's a cartoon remember… anything is possible."(2)

Raven was about to prove this true. She had been watching the disgusting kid holding out his grimy hand waiting for payment with interest. Digging into her pocket she pulled out a pencil.

We will now take a minute to explain a few things about Raven's cape and its pockets. You may have noticed that Raven can just about produce anything out of her pockets… this is because she is always prepared. After reading Harry Potter 4, she took Mad-Eye Moody's advice to heart and installed several pockets in her cape. Now she was always prepared for anything… 'Constant Vigilance!'

So far she had in her pockets the following items: Lighter, Pencil, Pen (for when a pencil just won't cut it), Duct Tape, Some Paper, Chop Sticks, A Snickers, Baby Wipes, One Rubber Chicken and a Copy of Bambi (we personally never, ever want to find out why she has a copy of Bambi).

Now that that is cleared up, back to the story.

Raven had taken out the pencil and approached the still expectant boy. He saw her coming and raised an eyebrow, "Uh, I don't need a pencil, it's a quarte-"

He was cut off by Raven grabbing him and putting her hand over his mouth, "Shhh… don't struggle, this shouldn't hurt… much."

Beastboy was looking at her funny, "Ra-Raven? What are you going to do with that pencil?"

She simply smiled at him, and it wasn't a nice one either, "Just want to test a theory, think of it as an experiment…"

With that she proceeded to take the pencil and rub it over the captured boy's mouth. He was fighting her but she wasn't a Titan for nothing. After about a minute Raven got up looking triumphant, "Just as I thought…"

The others could only stare at the poor, crudely drawn, strangely over-aged boy who was staring back at them wide eyed.

It was Control Freak this time that decided they needed to leave… Raven still had that pencil after all. He waited for the others as they herded Raven back in, she had been about to try more 'experiments' on the kid, and then proceeded to press buttons on the remote.

As they faded away the kid was still staring at them in shock. He wanted to say wait, he wanted to ask for some quarters, he wanted to question how they had disappeared and he wanted to plead for that pencil… But nothing would come out of his mouth. That was probably because Raven had erased it with the pencil's eraser.

---  
This time when the world became clear they noticed they were inside a dinning room. They weren't alone – there was a group of five people and a dog. Said people never notice them. That was probably due to the toddler that was standing on the table distracting them.

Said toddler was saying something in a very gay sounding, British accented, voice. "… then the fat guy had a heart attack so I was kind enough to call the 'hambulance'." Apparently not noticing the eleven blank stares he was getting the child proceeded to laugh hysterically. "Haha – get it – hambulance… that's because it's normally 'ambulance'… but he was fat… like a pig… so its hambulance – like ham, as in pig… cause he was fat… oh, that was rich."(3)

He laughed until he finally started to taper off… "Hahaha…haha…ha…ha." Everyone at the table just stared at the kid, still not noticing the others. They stared, and stared, and stared some more. No one moved during this abnormally and completely uncalled for 'pause'… not even the dog.

Robin looked over at Control Freak who was holding the remote. "Did you hit pause?"  
Control Freak looked down at the remote, "No?"  
Cyborg decided to put in his two cents, "You must have, they aren't moving… See? It's…unnatural."  
Beastboy just nodded, "Yeah, creepy even, and not in a good 'Raven Creepy' way either." He ignored the looks he got from the others.

Star was the only one left watching Raven as she approached the still frozen family. Since her friend hadn't taken anything out of her cape yet Star figured it was alright if Raven got close to them.

The boys were still fighting over what to do, it went something like this:  
"Just hit play - that should return this place to normal."  
"I did hit play, nothing happened."  
"Here, let me see it… hmm... maybe the batteries died?"  
"That would be a bad thing! That means we could be stuck here!"  
"Here, let me try something…"  
"ACK! What did you do! I look like Beastboy!"  
"Oh, sorry – that was the tint contrast button… guess the batteries work."  
"Well fix me then! I don't look good in green!"

Raven meanwhile had reached the assembled 'family'. She knew they weren't really frozen. Even though they were cartoon characters they were still 'real' in this world and there for had emotions which Raven could pick up. No, they weren't paused, more like stupid. It was almost like they had shut off and forgot how to turn themselves back on.

Shrugging Raven deciding to see how far this 'pause' went. She poked the freakishly huge older male with her finger. He teetered to the left, and then tottered back to the right… this rocking motion continued for a few minutes in fact. Watching him sway back and forth Raven decided to see if the others came with 'Rocking Action'™ as well.

Going around the table she proceeded to poke each member, with the exception of the toddler who was still standing on the table, and set them in motion. They all did the prolonged sway except for the older woman. Apparently her butt was to boney.

Star was watching the swaying family and started to get a funny feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling, more soothing in fact. Her eyes started to get heavy as she watched them go right, then left, right, then left…

The boys turned around when they heard a loud thud. Robin looked at the alien girl sprawled out on the kitchen floor, fast asleep. "What the…"

TBC… (**Special Note**: The Family Guy 'joke' came from our lovely reviewer: Isa Lumitus. All praise the greatness… see, we do use your ideas… if we can fit them in.)

(1) Gah! Teen Titans is off the air but shows like Ed, Edd and Eddy get to stay! What kind of world do we live in?  
(2) Possible… hmm… Kim Possible! – Darn it… stupid word play… now I want to have them go to the KP world! Must stop the madness!  
(3) If anyone has watched this show then they should know that this 'beating of a dead horse' is exactly what they do… all the time… as in repeatedly… cause they thinks its funny… but its actually kinda old… and annoying… but repea- (**Bob**: _smack_ **Tenshi**: Thanks Bob, got a bit lost there **Bob**: np, that FG crap will rot your brain.)

---  
(OMG – I was going to work in DPhantom and SpongeBob, but this chapter wrote itself, I started typing and then checked how long it was and was shocked, yes, shocked when I saw almost five pages… So I guess the adventures in animated TVland will continue for another chapter… that is all.)

Tenshi: Hey Bob, someone wants me to fire you! At last – I am not alone!  
Bob: _glares_. You can't fire a muse! I live in your head.  
Tenshi: Hm, good point. _tries to look inside head, crosses eyes instead_. Brain… you're fired!  
Bob: Your eyes are going to get stuck like that.  
Tenshi: Aw Bob, are you mad?  
Bob: No.  
Tenshi: Hehe… someone got under your skin…  
Bob: Other people still _like_ me!  
Tenshi: Only rabid spiders know why though. Hey, you can't get away with that… you're trying to distract me! Do the disclaimers!  
Bob: groan. Fine, Tenshi does not own 'Ed, Edd and Eddy' or 'Family Guy'… or 'Harry Potter'. Happy?  
Tenshi: _nods_. Yep. Wait – no I'm not – I _want_ to own Harry Potter! Darn you JKR! Darn you!

**Django X **– First off – **HAPPY BIRTHDAY**! Sorry to hear about your 'review problem'. Trust me, I know the feeling… most of my stories cap out at 8-10… this one has surprised the – the stuffing, yeah, stuffing – out of me. Yeah, Sailor Moon is old school but it's still great, well, at least to me. It's the first anime I ever saw so it holds a place in my heart. I told Bob what you said, he cried… I kinda feel bad for him. Lol. That's ok though, his memory span is only like ten minutes, he will forget it in a few. DoReMi is on about an hour before Winx, well, at least for me… it's a very- er – interesting show… I think the target audience is like 5-9 year olds… my niece is 8 and she loves it. I agree with you on the Winx club, and people thought Britney Spears was a bad influence on young girls. Yeah, the profanity on South Park is pretty excessive – but I like the fact that the show pushes boundaries… its nice to watch something that isn't 'conforming' – though the language is pretty bad – I had trouble writing that part of it because I wanted to get the 'feel' for it but I didn't want to have to rate that chapter 'm'. Thanks again and I hope you have a great B-day!  
**Isa Lumitus** – Well? Are you happy? I took your idea and it turned into a monster! A monster I say! But I had fun doing it. lol. So thanks. And of course I update fast… its always two day's lol. Though the time during the day varies… but since I didn't like chapter 9 all that much I decided to give out chapter 10 on the same day… kinda like a bribe to read chapter 9 lol. Thanks again.  
**Shadow in the Rain** – Aw, thanks. Glad you liked… cause I didn't like chapter 9 at all lol. But I have said it before, I get these ideas and I think, hey that would be funny, then I go and type it all up and its not funny, well to me anyways… I guess because I wrote it, and I'm a very critical person on my own stuff… eh. So we like it when people tell us it's ok. Thanks again matey (must see new POTC movie! _In a pirate mood_.)  
**Nightwing38** – But it's so fun when the meds do the talking lol. Bob loves you right now… he got bashed by a reviewer and it hurt his feelings… he wants to marry you apparently – he keeps going on and on about buying a ring… eh – just say no. Works for drugs, and Bob. We hope you feel better – being sick sucks… and blows, and coughs and sneezes and – um – sorry… thanks again, reviewing and reading even when your obviously delirious due to the cold – you must be cause you like our story lol.  
**Calamol** – Ahhh – BUUUURRNNN… I have a confession – I like fire. But I swear I don't know what happened to that house that burned down last week… Glad you liked. We try not to get to random… we like funnies that are actually 'believable' but occasionally we throw it in – as long as it all works out in the end. Thanks again.  
**cailinXaiden** – You worship the story? You shouldn't have told it that… it is now demanding homage in the form of pineapple pizza. Yeah, Sailor Moon is great… I just wish they would have brought the last season over to the US… censors – blah – what do they know. Thanks for the support :) we'll see if we can work in some more SM references just for you.  
**dark girl** – Well, this should answer your question. Since this is apparently going to go on another chapter you can always input an idea for a show if there is one you would like to see us destroy-er-feature, we meant feature. Thanks for the continuing support.  
**Chantily Lace** – Yeah, we loves Danny Phantom too – and I was going to do it in this chapter but it will have to wait for the next one. Can you believe they are not making any more episodes of it? First TT and now DP! So not fair – all the good shows. _Sigh_. I don't get the channel for SP either, but my neighbors do, so sometimes I get to see it… and I have the movie _giggles_. Thanks for the support, we greatly appreciate it.  
**Elizabeth** – Wow, I too have tried homicide on my sis… though I used mace and a door… oh how she cried… lol but in all fairness she was trying to use a knife – my sister is older, and not very nice. I have a younger brother and his is a little (beep) too. Lol – I'm boxed in on all fronts! It's not fair! Glad you like insane – 'cause I refuse to take meds! Stupid doctors… eh, what do they know? Yep, the cape will burn! Soon… Thanks!  
**XxHunter the One and OnlyxX** – hehe, you sound like a pyro… which is all good, as long as you stay away from my home lol. Only two people here have ever heard of Esca! They don't know what they are missing. Glad you enjoy insanity land – 'cause we're going to be there for another chapter! Lol. Thanks.  
**sexy dancer** – one question – are you? A sexy dancer that is? Right – off topic lol. Glad you like and thanks for the review. We loves reviews…  
**Overactive Mind** – As for the order I was just thinking… what shows to use? And then I came up with those two… and I started writing in DoReMi and was like, wait, haven't watched enough… though Raven interacting with the 'green blob' would have been funny now that I think about it… but I wanted to see Raven run around yelling 'I'm a pretty sparkle fairy' so I had to go with winx… yep, this CF thing is getting pretty crazy… I was like, one chapter, then I was like – ok, one isn't going to happen, two then – now it's going on three! Hopefully I will get them out soon…  
**random zinthos** – cool? Thanks :)  
**prince vincent black** – Hmm… the fact that you zeroed in on that section makes me want to put in the disclaimer 'don't try this at home'. Lol. Thanks for the review, glad your enjoying Ravens revenge.  
**Dark-Anime-Gurl **– yes, I admit, fox kids was the only thing that popped in my head at the beginning of that chapter, but this one branched out… and so will the next one. Glad you liked the Sailor Moon ref. and yes, Kenny had to die… you can't have South Park with out a dead Kenny in there somewhere. Thanks for reviewing and since a few of you seemed to like the SM reference I might have to work some more in lol.  
**World of Nightmares **– OMG – I had the same idea… kinda. I was like, hmm… should I put the TT in the TT cartoon world? Wouldn't that be funny? Maybe I will, right before they get kicked out of the 'tvland'. Lol, see, someone else has a messed up mind like me. Yay. Thanks for the reviews, on both chapts too. Most people only do the latest one lol. Hope this wait didn't kill you too much – we like your reviews to much… so hyper and soooo many CAPS! Lol. Thanks again.


	12. Day Trips in TVland pt3 of 3

Tenshi: _blink, blink_.  
Bob: Now what?  
Tenshi: Nothing… just – awed.  
Bob: Awed? At what? My greatness?  
Tenshi: _snickers_. You wish. No, twelve chapts and no flames, well, not really… and such loyal reviewers… I'm just – well, awed.  
Bob: Yeah, you've said that. So what are you going to do about it?  
Tenshi: Hmm, don't know… I know that I have to start wrapping this baby up, but people seem to like it so much…  
Bob: Eh, wrap it up and start something new – you _do_ have three or four other stories ideas you could do. 'Sides, you said you were only going to do 20 chapts on this total… you're getting there.  
Tenshi: Yeah, I know… heck – with the way this CF thing is going I could get to 20 just doing this. I've got to get them out of the TV! So on with the story! (**REVIEW RESPONSES AT BOTTOM**)

---  
**Breaking Point**  
by TenshiJaki  
---  
_"I don't need you to remind me of my age, I have my bladder to do that for me." - Stephen Fry  
_---

"What the…" Robin looked from a snoring Starfire to a giggling Raven to the group of swaying people at the table. "Riiight. Control Freak, get that remote going, Cy grab Star, Beastboy get Raven, we are leaving. Now." He couldn't believe that Star had hypnotized herself - of all the things he had ever seen…

Shaking his head he joined the others in a huddle and waited as the remote did its thing. As far as he was concerned the sooner they got out of 'TV Land' the better.

---  
The first thing any of them noticed when they reached their next destination was a large pineapple with a door and a few windows. The second thing they noticed was that they were underwater and couldn't breathe.

Beastboy was able to help himself by simply shifting but this didn't help the others. The only thing that kept them from panicking was years of training. Unfortunately Control Freak wasn't a Titan and therefore didn't have years of training.

Instead of staying calm the large teen freaked. He started flailing like a llama with mad cow disease. In the processes he knocked into the door on the pineapple several times until it opened revealing a strange yellow square-like creature in brown shorts.

Now any sane person knows that if you're under water and you can't breathe you simply head for the surface. The Titans would have loved nothing more but they couldn't leave Control Freak, it was against the 'Heroes Oath'.

Robin was cursing him under his breath, well, he would have been cursing him under his breath if he could breathe. Instead he grabbed the taller teen in a head lock and snatched the remote. Motioning for the others to get close he started pressing buttons and was relieved to see the world dissolve around them, the strange square-like creature waving at them happily.

---  
When everything became solid again they saw a large building in front of them with a sign that read 'Casper High'. Sharing a look they all simply shrugged. It was, yet again, another show they didn't know.

Robin grabbed Control Freak by the collar, "You are going to get us out of this nightmare right now! That last one could have killed us all!"

It was about this point Control Freak wet himself. Nodding to the enraged Titan leader he proceeded to check over his remote, hoping to find a reset button or something.

Meanwhile the other four had been poking around their new environment. Everything seemed relatively normal, there was a school and students, a well balanced world… nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. That was at least until they heard 'Woooooooooooo'.

Beastboy clutched onto Ravens arm, "What was that!"

Raven just smiled, kinda evilly at him, "Sounds like a ghost…. 'Woooooooo Beastboy, I am coming to get you…'" She was making wiggly motions with her fingers and swaying slightly in her attempt to imitate a ghostie.

Beastboy watched for a minute and then burst out laughing. "Oh haha, funny Raven. A ghost…"

He suddenly went really quiet. There were two reasons for this. The first was that he was completely dumbfounded at the fact that Raven had just joked with him, not to mention the 'wiggly' finger thing. The second reason was because a bluish looking being had just popped up behind her, looking at him menacingly.

"Uh…Raven?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh-uh…uh…" He couldn't quite come out with it. Instead he was left stuttering and making vague hand motions trying to indicate she should turn around.

Raven just smiled at him. "Oh! You want play charades?" She knew what was behind her but she could also feel it. It wasn't a danger to her.

Beastboy didn't know what to do. He grabbed Raven and pushed her behind him ignoring her comment, "You're not supposed to touch people in this game!"

Cyborg and Star had finally noticed the new arrival as well. "Is that what I think it is?" "I don't know friend, what do you think it is?"

Robin and Control Freak were still to preoccupied with the remote to notice anything else.

The new arrival hovered over them scowling down. "BEWARE!" It finally decided it had their undivided attention. "BEWARE!"

Raven looked around her as though nervous. She slowly walked over to the hovering creature, "They're here aren't they? They found us! It's all over now!"

The ghost looked down at her funny, "What?"  
Raven just looked at him, "You said 'Beware', oh, you were just testing weren't you?" Looking back at the others she waved them off, "Never mind guys, false alarm."

The ghost just continued to stare at her until it rallied itself. Clearing its throat it decided to try again, "Ehem, Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!"

At first all it got in return were blank stares. Then something happened. Raven was the first, but then the others followed shortly after. They all broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

Beastboy said it best, "The Box Ghost? Oh man, how lame, a box ghost… what did you do, die cutting yourself packing up your home?"

The others just continued to laugh while the ghost blushed bright blue and scampered off crying to himself.

Robin and Control Freak however had made some progress, completely missing the interaction with 'The Box Ghost'. Robin gathered the others up and smiled, "We think we finally got it."

Raven bounced happily on her toes, "Really? So how many licks _does_ it take?"

All the boys simply looked at her, Robin cocking an eyebrow, "Uh - no, nevermind – I don't want to know. I meant that we think we finally can get back home."

The others did a small cheer at this, except Raven who was still pouting at not knowing how many licks it really took to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop.

Everyone gathered together and Control Freak pressed a few buttons. The scenery started to fade and all the Titans were feeling pretty optimistic that this horror would finally be at an end.

---  
How wrong they were. As they came into focus they noticed that not only were they not home but everything was made out of string.

Robin was confused, "I thought we were only supposed to be in animated shows."

Control Freak just shrugged, "I don't know what happened, that should have gotten us out. Does anyone know where we are?"

Suddenly two white mice walked up to them, "We can tell you where you are earthlings."

Star squealed; she wanted to love and cuddle and take the little mice home with her. Cyborg just scratched the back of his head, puzzled, "Uh, are those two mice talking to us?"

Beastboy would have surely made a stupid joke at this point; really he did have one to go with this situation. It went something like this;  
_What has six eyes but can't see? Three blind mice…_  
But unfortunately, or fortunately, depending who you ask, he was rather busy with Raven.

Raven liked the string people. Not only was everything here made out of string but so were the four people who were standing around. This gave Raven an idea.

She walked over to one of the people and started pulling on a loose thread hanging off them. It came out easily, bring more thread with it. The more that came out the more she continued to pull. Pretty soon the person was without an arm and their torso was beginning to disappear as well.

If Beastboy hadn't stopped her it would have surely gotten ugly.

Just as suddenly as they had arrived the scenery started to fade again. Robin looked over at Control Freak, asking, "Did you hit the button?"

The large teen just shook his head, "No… I think this is bad." Before anyone else could say something they were off again.

---  
When the world became real again all of the Titans, and one fat teen, let out sighs of relief. Before them stood a large T-shaped tower on a little island in a bay.

They were home.

"Finally" Robin could feel the tension slip from his body. He wanted nothing more than to throw the remote wielding freak in jail and then sink into his bed.

"Let's go home guys." Before they could make it anywhere however there was a sudden blaring of the alarm.

They all let out a collective groan, Cyborg even moaning, "Nooo". None of them wanted to fight anymore crime today.

Before they could do anything however something very strange happened. In front of them the tower doors opened and out came five replicas of the Titans. They looked like them for the most part but then again they also didn't.

Beastboy just started opened mouthed, "Dudes… I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

That became very apparent when the five replicas took off for destinations unknown and a large 'cartoon print' word of 'Whoosh' appeared where they had been.

"Whoosh?" Robin could feel the headache returning with full force though it was Control Freak who actually started to cry, "Why! We should be home! Who makes a freaking cartoon of you guys! WHO!"

Even Raven was a little creeped out at the idea of there being an animated version of her running around. It was Robin who suddenly remembered.

"Oh crap, I forgot." At the confused looks that he got from everyone he decided to elaborate, "You see, a few months ago some guys from Japan approached me with an idea to turn us into a show… And, well, Cyborg needed an overhaul and Beastboy needed that flea dip, and Star kept going shopping at the mall, not to mention how many books Raven buys… we needed the money! So I agreed…"

They all just stared at him blankly for a few moments before Beastboy let out a little hoot, "You mean we have our own show! That is so cool dude! You should have told us… I bet I'm the hot one, I am right?"

Cyborg just slapped him upside the head, "You could never be the hot one BB, but seriously Robin, you should have asked us."

Robin just nodded while Control Freak looked on with interest, "Do you think they would let me be on the show? As like your ultimate arch-villain guy?"

Raven had finally had enough. Sure, it had been interesting, and sure it had given her lots of things to do but she needed to get home and meditate. BADLY.

She walked over to Control Freak and grabbed him by the neck. Pulling him down to her level she proceeded to press down on his throat hissing, "Give me that damn remote right now!"

Wide-eyed he just whimpered a little as he hurriedly gave the dark girl the item in question, "Here, here – take it!"

Nodding in satisfaction she released him and watched with pleasure as he dropped to the ground. Sure she was a hero but sometimes sadism was satisfying.

She pushed her powers into the remote and watched as it glowed black and then white. Pressing a few random buttons she motioned for everyone to gather around her.

When they had she pressed the final button to activate the process then smiled evilly at everyone, "Next stop, Tellytubbie Land."

Before any of the others could tell if she was joking or not the world around them, that looked so much like their own and yet not, began to fade.

TBC…  
They are finally out of the TV! Thank the gods! Oh, final note, I wont be updating for about a week, sorry, but the 'rents are going to Tampa and I'm going to… watch out Busch Gardens – I'm Coming! Bwahahahaha… (Bob: Tenshi is a roller coaster fanatic.)

---  
Tenshi: You know the drill Bob.  
Bob: _grumbles_. Yeah, yeah. Tenshi does not own… _looks back to see all the shows we used in this chapt_. Family Guy, SpongeBob, Danny Phantom, Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy or Teen Titans…  
Tenshi: Thanks Bob… you're a dear.  
Bob: Yeah I know.  
Tenshi: You get a week long vacation Bob! We are going on SHEIKRA!  
Bob: NO! I refuse! Not again! You can't make me!  
Tenshi: You're in my head and if I go – you go! BEWARE!  
Bob: _whimpers_. Someone, please! Save me!  
Tenshi: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Review Responses:**

**Nightwing38 **– Bob wants to let you know that when Raven throws you into a wall for loving her he is here for you lol. j/k. Thanks though, glad your feeling better, and we will have to watch out for your b-day. I might have to smuggle my laptop with me on vacation so that I can update on the 29 just for you. And we will have to work on getting you something – right now all we can afford are wallpapers lol, we are so poor – and as an artist you should understand that too lol. Thanks again.  
**Overactive Mind** – Aww.. we is sorry – very sorry. Our brains pooped out. Family Guy does have its moments but the idea was presented to us as FG not being funny… we try to stay true to ideas. Though that is no excuse. Yep, we are finally getting them out of TVland… its been crazzzy. Now we can get back to the fruit of the story – finally. _Wipes sweat off forehead_. Ah, real world! Yay! Glad you're still with us though. Thanks much.  
**CharmedNightSkye **– We are worried that you know what we are talking about when it comes to reading stupid fics… just because you are reading ours… is that subliminal? Lol. We appreciate the support though, and yes, I am interesting… online – people in 'real' time just think I'm crazy/scary lol. Bob needs his own story to tell people about him… we just can't go into it with out a health warning and an insanity disclaimer though… Thanks again :)  
**Shadow in the Rain** – Hehe, no one actually caught that. That the lobsters name was Bob and so is Bob's… er – right. Nope, Bob is just a muse… a very annoying muse – you just had to say hi to him didn't you? Glad you're still with us and enjoying. Thanks :)  
**World of Nightmares** – I think everyone agrees with that fact; that Ed, Edd and Eddy get to stay but the good shows go – I know its DC's fault but there is some light – did you know there will be a Made for Video movie for the TT in the fall? Sooo happy – finally, a fix. Lol. Glad you liked it, hope this one is ok too… they are finally, FINALLY, out of the dang TV! Whew! Thanks again.  
**Mystyre** – Aww.. favs? Thanks :) I will go check out some of In. 101 stuff, sounds interesting. I have tried to write angst before but it always comes out as more funny then angsty… I will leave that to other people lol. We try to update every two days, but the next one will be a bit later. We do try and make the story not so random… we want people to enjoy it but be able to 'see' it happening… I can write 'crack' fics just fine but this one wanted to be more in-character. Thanks for the support ;)  
**BrianDarksoul** – Thundercats? Wow… I used to watch that show… man, I'm 'dating' myself aren't I? I don't think I want to touch NGE… that show is so messed up with out my help – gods, chaos would come and consume the planet if I got anywhere near that one lol. Though it would be amusing… gah! Dirty thoughts! DIRTY thoughts! Bad you! Lol. Thanks for the ideas though… hmm… lol.  
**Elizabeth** – Yes, we haven't burned it yet… but its coming… and the copy of Bambi shall die! Oldest huh? How I have longed for that power! But alas… until I kill my sister it shall never happen. Worked in DP… though I wasn't all that happy with it. I just can't do that show justice. Sigh. The Box Ghost is fun lol. But I just wanted to hurry though this chapter and free them from the TV hell lol. Hope you forgive us. Thanks again.  
**Chantily Lace** – Nope, not Raven, Star… are we still evil? _Looks hopeful._ Yeah, I read it somewhere online that they are canceling that show and Fairly Odd Parents… We loves your support :) And we thankies you again. And did you know every time we see your SN we get that dang song stuck in our head! _Bob starts to sing, 'chantilly lace, and a pretty face…' 'Bob!'_  
**UNSecur** – Aww.. thanks :) We try… glad you likes. We will try to keep it good. Try being the key word there lol.  
**Django X** – Yay – people reviewed! I meant too, and I will, just been so busy, and sick… I don't know what's wrong with me but it involves headaches and sleepiness and general feeling like blah. I didn't even go online since updating the last chapter except to load this one. Bob knows who you are – and he forgives you lol. Apparently he tattooed your name on his forehead so he wouldn't forget lol. Wow, I would hate to have to clean your room… _thinks about it and shudders._ We are very honored to make it on your favs list :) you're on our fav's list too, of favorite reviewers – Thanks again.  
**Ravyn13** – Busted a gut? Was that painful? And messy? Lol. We are glad you likes. We will try and keep you amused and entertained. We try to update every two days, though the next one will be slightly delayed. Thanks again for the support.  
**XxHunter the One and OnlyxX** – SHHHH! No one is supposed to know about the crack! Lol. We agree, more people need to know about the greatness that is ESCAFLOWNE! Just for the Dillie-ness of it. _Bob: Tenshi is a closet Dilandua fanatic._ Hehe. The keyboard does smite me, all the time… I think its cause my nails are to long – keep hitting the wrong keys.. oh well… its not the keyboard I fear – it's the mouse! Thanks much :)  
**i want candy** – hey! I want candy too – though I've been banned from it – apparently it makes me crazy lol. Glad you like the story, and we do plan on having it go for a few more chapters. As for having fun we do, from time to time lol. Other times I feel like bashing our heads against the key board screaming 'why do I do this to myself?' lol we update every two days, though the next chapter will be a bit later. Thanks for the support.  
**spiritdragon42** – People keep telling us that and it makes us worry for the world lol. Glad you likes though :) we try to make people laugh… it makes us happy and all fuzzy inside – excuse me while I go shave my liver. Thanks!  
**titanfan45** – Wow, 4 reviews… you are dedicated lol. Yeah, the twitching is what set off the whole story… we couldn't get the image of the 'twitch' from running around inside our head and well, now you have this monster of a story. Yep, Kenny had to die, cant have SP with out Kenny being killed off… well, there was that one episode – but we wont talk about that. Yeah, Raven is scary when shes all anger and stuff but she is even more terrifying when you think she has lost her mind. Glad you are enjoying it thus far. Hope you will continue to do so. Thanks :)  
**coolgirlc** – Yep, absolutely… EEE die, TT live! Sigh – not going to happen though… _crys_. Glad your enjoying the story. Hope you will continue to in the future, we will try our hardest to make it enjoyable and up to standards. Thanks!


	13. The 'Half' Chapter

This special ½ addition is for **Nightwing38 **– who is having a birthday! Is everyone's birthday this month? Eh, nevermind. Anyways **HAPPY** **BIRTHDAY NightWing**. We warned you we would try to get an update out… it's just really, really small. I didn't have time to write a full chapter – sorry – hope this amuses everyone in the mean time.

Oh, and Bob couldn't make this chapter – he is currently throwing up from one of the rides… hehehe.

---  
**Breaking Point** (pre-13 )  
by TenshiJaki  
---  
_"I have a simple philosophy; fill what's empty, empty what's full and scratch where it itches." _– Alice R. Longworth_  
_---

The next stop did, in fact, turn out to be home. The Titans all breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, they were out of the endless, brain rotting programs and home.

They promptly arrested Control Freak, though in all honestly when he looked over a manically grinning Raven he didn't put up much of a fight, and headed for heaven, also known as their beds.

They spent all of Saturday recovering; Raven didn't even have the energy to pull some 'Missions'.

Sunday came around bright and cheery. Since they had all spent most of the previous day sleeping they were all up early and going about their normal routines. This of course meant that Robin was training, Star deciding to join him, while Beastboy and Cyborg played video games.

Raven was, naturally, plotting.

The two days lost had seriously interrupted her plans. She had everything planned out on a time schedule and now it was moot. She was a little annoyed but simply shrugged it off. This simply meant that she would have to advance the time table and speed some things up.

Deciding not to waste any time she quickly dressed, still in her new pink cape, and headed down to the training room. She knew Robin would be there, what else would any sane superhero be doing at 7am on a Sunday (cough sane cough right), but she didn't count on Star. Oh well, she thought, an added bonus.

Rushing in, acting out of breath, she ran up to Robin, "Please tell me you have seen a fat bald Tibetan man come through here."

Robin just blinked at her; he really should have been expecting this, "A fat bald Tibetan? Uh – no, can't say that I have."

Raven cursed and stomped her foot. She looked over at Star who had stopped what she was doing mid-hover, "What about you?" At Stars negative she cursed some more, something Robin and Star were both shocked to hear and ran out of the room screaming, "COME BACK WITH MY MONEY YOU BALD BAS-"

Robin was thankful the door cut her off when it closed; he didn't want to have to explain the 'Bas-' word to Starfire.

---  
Deciding that she could get a few more 'miles' out of Mission: Fat Bald Tibetan Man Who Has My Money, aka MI:FBTMWHMM, she headed for the common room where she knew Cyborg and Beastboy would be killing off brain cells with video games.

She walked in and sure enough neither noticed her, they were to busy trying to kill each other in their newest game, Crack Speed Racers: Pitstops of Doom. Smirking she started to walk around the room and look in the most unbelievable places she could. Really, who would think a fat bald Tibetan man could hide in the stereo system?

She looked in the fridge, she looked in the cabinets, she looked in the computer, she looked in the closet, she looked in Beastboys ear (which, surprisingly, he never noticed). It wasn't until she looked into the game station itself that the boys paid her any attention.

Beastboy started to ask her what she was doing but was cut off when Cyborg sharply shook his head. He knew this would only end badly if they 'played' into her delusions. One thing he knew about crazy people was that you never, ever encouraged them.

It wasn't until Raven 'phased' her hand through his chest that Cyborg finally broke. "Um, Raven? What are you doing?" He winced knowing he would regret asking.

"Looking for the fat bald Tibetan man who stole my money."  
"Right, and you think he could be in _my_ chest!"

Raven just looked at him, "Duh, they can hide anywhere; they're a very sneaky breed."

Simply nodding Cyborg watched as Raven continued to search. It wasn't until she used her powers to lift the couch that he and Beastboy were still sitting on that he decided to try and stop her. She could very well tear the tower apart if she was so inclined, and from the look of it, she was.

"So this man, he took your money?"  
Raven just nodded, "Yep, well, no, I kinda gave it to him."

Beastboy looked at her funny, "Why would you give a fat bald Tibetan man your money?"  
Raven just looked at him and smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know."

With that she did one last searching look around the room, "Guess he's not here… damn. You guys will let me know if you see him right? He's mostly naked and carrying a hundred dollar bill."

The two boys simply nodded wide-eyed at her.

"Great, I've got to check the basement." With that she phased out of the room heading, presumably, for the basement, leaving the two Titans looking at where she had disappeared.

Beastboy looked at Cyborg, "Do you think-"  
Cyborg just cut him off, "No, and don't think about it again."

Beastboy watched as Cyborg shut off the game station and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"  
"To work on Ravens room." With that he headed out muttering under his breath something about 'Fat bald Tibetans running off with his teammate's brain.'

TBC…  
Yeesh, this was only supposed to be a tiny little thing but it kinda wrote itself. Full chapter in a few days… hope no one minds the wait… I have a year long pass to BG and I plan on making the most of it in the few days I've got here this week – yay. Oh, and a bit of advice. 'Sheikra' is not for beginners lol. I got to the top, Bob screaming all the way, and when it pauses and you look down, yes, I had to sit in the front row, you suddenly get this thought 'maybe this wasn't one of my brightest ideas'. After that first drop though it's a breeze…

---  
**Not doing Review Responses this chapter – look for them next one… seeing as how this isn't really a chapter… gah.**


	14. Croaking Conquistadors

Tenshi: _stares at screen  
_Bob: Do I want to know?  
Tenshi: _nods_. We did it! We really did it! I can die happy now!  
Bob: You want me to help you along with that?  
Tenshi: _glare_. Shut it mister, not even you can ruin my day! We hit triple digits! Triple fricken digits!  
Bob: Uh huh… well, just goes to show how many people were dropped on their heads as babies.  
Tenshi: BOB! He didn't mean that people, really!  
Bob: _mutters_. Yes I did.  
Tenshi: He's just sore about the whole 'rollercoaster' thing. Just ignore him. We really luvs you all – sniff – we just cant say how much…  
Bob: Really, we cant – it's illegal here in Florida.  
Tenshi: O.o Riiight. **Review Responses at bottom**, again. Dang it's sad when they are longer than the chapter… have to make this chapter extra long or something.

---  
**Breaking Point**  
by TenshiJaki  
---  
"_Not all people are annoying – some are dead._" – Anon. _  
_---

The rest of Sunday passed quietly, the idea of Monday however weighed heavily on Robins mind.

You see he already had plans made for Monday and they involved a certain Mayor of Jump City. They also, unfortunately, included the rest of the team as well.

When he had made the plans Robin had been worried about Beastboys behavior, perhaps even Stars, but now he had something completely different to contend with.

And he knew it wouldn't go smoothly if the morning was any indication.

---  
They had all been sitting down to breakfast (1) when Raven had suddenly stood up and announced, "From this day forth you shall all call me 'Conquistador Raven', or simply 'Conquistador' for short." After that she resumed her breakfast, ignoring the looks she was getting from the others.

---  
And so here it was, early afternoon, and all of the Titans were in the Mayors office waiting for their meeting with him.

As they waited with the Mayors secretary, Betty, they amused themselves with the magazines and other various reading materials left around the office for such purposes.

"_Crrrrrooooooooooooaaaaaaaaak"_

Cyborg looked over at Robin. Robin looked back at Cyborg. Both wore long suffering looks that clearly read, 'oh crap, why gods, WHY!'

"_Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"_

Beastboy looked around the room puzzled, as did Star. They hadn't seen any frogs around, and certainly not in the Mayors office.

"_Cccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk"_

Raven was staring in concentration at the air in front of her. She was randomly shaking her head as though disagreeing with someone.

"_Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"_

It was about this time that Betty decided that she had to investigate. Getting up she started looking all around the office trying to find the obviously dying frog.

"_Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"_

Beastboy and Star started to help with the search while Robin and Cyborg just put their heads in their hands wincing every time the noise was made. Which was increasing in its occurrence.

"_Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"_

Not to mention length.

"_Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_-ack"

Raven looked up at Robin who was holding a rolled up magazine which he had just used to bat her over the head with.

"Raven-"  
Raven just shot him a look, "Eh hem."  
Robin sighed, "_Conquistador_ Raven, knock it off!"  
Raven just gave him the 'puppy' look, "But Herb wants to know just how slow I can make a croaking noise!"

"How slow you can… that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"  
Raven just looked at him, then at the air next to him. Nodding she looked back at Robin, "Yeah, well Herb says it's not as stupid as your uniform."

Before Robin could vent any farther the doors to the Mayors private office opened and the elected official motioned them inside.

---  
When they were all seated the Mayor addressed them, "I assume you all know why I called you here?"

To this he received one nod, three blank looks, one amused smirk and a partridge in a pear tree… er- sorry. It was really a mocking bird. Why was there a mocking bird and a pear tree in the Mayors office? Well, if we told you, we would have to kill you, so let's just leave it alone.

Noticing the blank stares, and being a little creeped out by the smirk, he decided that an explanation was in order, "Well, as you may or may not know, we have a new department working here in the office, the DOPC (Department of Political Correctness). Since we received so many complaints, not to mention lawsuits, from people who felt they were 'infringed' on in someway or another we felt the need for some 'changes'." He punctuated 'changes' and 'infringed' with little hand quotation gestures. (2)

"Now, we know that you are heroes, and that some 'toe stepping' is inevitable in your 'positions' but we do have a list here that we would like you to go over so you can try to 'fix' certain 'things'." He continued with the hand motions every time he stressed a word, and it was really starting to bug Raven.

"Please keep in mind that these aren't 'complaints' against you, just helpful 'suggestions'." Raven could feel her old friend 'Twitch' coming back, as well as her smirk growing larger. It was really unfortunate that the others didn't notice.

"Now, here is the list that I would like to go over with you. First we have a complaint, that is, a 'suggestion', from the GABJC, um – that's the Grandmothers Association for the Betterment of Jump City. This is actually addressed to Robin and Beastboy. They would like the two of you to consider not wearing such 'revealing' pants. Apparently they 'feel' it is giving young ladies the wrong 'idea' or something or other."

_Twitch_.

"Now this next 'suggestion' is from the ALJC, Animal Lovers of Jump City. They find some 'offense' in Robin and Ravens names. They are under the 'impression' that it could possibly lead to people wishing to possibly 'injure' certain birds, seeing as how you two are often involved in physical 'confrontations' in your line of 'work'."

_Twitch. Twitch._

"This next complaint, I mean 'suggestion', is from WRCJCC, that is to say the Women's Right Club of Jump City College. They find that some of their members are slightly 'offended' by Starfires outfit. They hope that you might 'consider' putting on more clothing, or at least something that 'covers' more."

_Twitch_.

"Now that leads us to this one from the ROJC, The Religious Association of Jump City. They don't have so much as 'complaint' as an 'appeal'. They are hoping that Raven would consider attending 'services' at a local congregation. Apparently the thought of her being part 'demon' worries them a bit… Seeing as how it is your 'job' to prote- What are you doing!"

Raven was more than annoyed. Not only was this pansy telling them what to change about themselves but he wouldn't stop 'quoting' with his hands! It was driving her mad. Hn, now there's a thought.

Getting up she used her powers to 'hold' (hehe) his arms to his side and keep him immobile while she worked. Now, as we have learned previously Ravens cape has many pockets, each pocket holding a different item. Two guesses which item she pulled out. And if you said rubber chicken, dang, we want your imagination.

Raven took out the duct tape and proceeded to wrap it all around the Mayor. Stepping away from him she nodded in satisfaction. While he was gapping at her open-mouthed she merely smiled, "You may continue now."

Robin didn't know what to do; on one hand she had just assaulted the Mayor, on the other he kind of agreed with her. Shooing her away from the man he took out a bird-a-rang and started cutting the tape away from him.

Raven just looked on, a little miffed; so much good tape gone to waste.

Once Robin had the Mayor freed he started to apologize profusely, "I'm terribly sorry, she didn't mean it – she's been –uh –unwell. Are you alright? Do you need anything? Can I-"

Raven rolled her eyes and interrupted, "Kiss his butt? That is what you were going to ask isn't it?"

Robin just shot her a glare while he continued to help the Mayor. When he was finally tape free he went to stand behind his desk, as though it might save him should anything else happen. Trying to reassure Robin that he was fine he smiled to them all, "No harm done, I'm sure Ms. Raven here was just having a bit of fun."

Said Ms. Raven just gave him the evil eye before adding, "That's Ms. _Conquistador_ to you!"

TBC… (_buzz_... **attention**: fluff next chapter - you have been warned. that is all...)

(1) – what the heck is up with my obsession with meal times? Everything starts or ends with them at the dinning table. Really, this isn't intentional… it just always turns out that way – though none of you have said anything – I have to complain about it… that's sad – its my own story! Gah! – On that note, none of you ever have to flame me – I am my own worst flamer. (Geez that sounded wrong.)  
(2) – for added fun read this part with a friend. Make sure they do the 'mayor' and add little quotation hand gestures where called for. You might get a visit from friend twitch and/or friend headache… at the very least friend annoyance and/or friend amused will make a visit.

---  
Bob: That was a stupid chapter.  
Tenshi: sigh. Maybe, maybe not… our old friend twitch came back though…  
Bob: That was one of the reasons it was dumb.  
Tenshi: One of the reasons?  
Bob: There are many…  
Tenshi: If you didn't like it then I suggest you do a better job next time!  
Bob: HEY! Don't blame this one on me!  
Tenshi: Yep, all your fault… and vacations… now I have to get my mind back on this baby.  
Bob: See, give Tenshi a week and it affects her mental capacities.  
Tenshi: O.o

**Review Responses (For both 12 and pre-13) **

**Overactive Mind** –OMG – I am so sorry… Bob got away from me for two seconds… dunno where he got the gun… he's mad that I don't use all the ideas he has – he's gotten into a very 'random' mood lately – better get out the whip again. Hope he didn't traumatize you to much – hehe – I got him back… rollercoasters – fun and evil at the same time.  
Fully clothed you say? Hmm… maybe… dang they are sneaky. Getting into your n-dimensional sinuses and all. Thanks much matey! Arrg – want to see POTC!  
**Django X –** You can imitate the Box Ghost? Hm… that could be either very amusing or terrifying… Billy and Mandy would have been fun – dang, I should have thought about that before I let them escape. Ever notice that Mandy sounds like Raven? Well, in a more bitchy way of course… Yep, Bob's forehead reads 'XognajD' He has had several people ask him if it's a new energy drink or something. Yes, remarkably Bob does resemble a fat Tibetan man, well, on a good day… as for the money he just steals mine! Whaaa! Thanks :)  
**Elizabeth –** Ah! You know the rollercoaster of doom of which we speak… hehehe… You went on the wooden one? The duel one? Umm… Kawazi? Had to think of the name lol. We went on that one to – but you have to get the good side, which is the tiger – the lion side sucks – dunno why. That one scares us – for some reason – I think it's the fact that you can see it moving and it acts as though its about to fall apart – shudder. You waited all day to read us? AWWW! We luvs you soo much right now. People around here, in 'real' time, spend most of the day avoiding us! Bob did survive BG – and he has ideas now – he says I won't like them though – something about punishing me… oh well. Thanks ;)  
**CharmedNightSkye** – Hmm... If you catch someone running around BG doing the MI spy crawl – that was Bob, and if you see someone running around singing 'It's a small world' at the top of their lungs, that me hehe. I swear one of these days we're going to get kicked out of there lol. But not before I reach my goal of riding every rollercoaster in one day. So far we always fail by one…sigh. Glad you like the story – we are trying to keep it interesting and funny. Thanks for the support :)  
**coolgirlc** – You're luving it? AW – we is luving you. We're not Texans – we used to live there though when we were five, but that doesn't count lol. We appreciate the support and as for 'keep going' we are – for at least, um Bob, what chapter are we on? Hmm, for at least six more chapters! Oh dang… why do I do this to myself? Eh, oh right, sorry – Thanks for the support :)  
**Dark-Anime-Gurl –** Yes… SpongeBob… sponge – bob, spon-ge bo-b, spo-n(smack), um – right – sorry… got sidetracked, thanks Bob. We likes SpongeBob too… simply because of the 'bob' part. And we raise our hands at the Box Ghost question – we likes him – really! 'You hurt the ones you love' and all that… stop looking at me like that BOB! And we luvs vacations – they are great – except when your stuck in a room with your smelly brother – gah. Thanks ;)  
**CrystalWillow** – Aw! We like new readers! They are fun to mess with – er – we didn't mean that! OH GODS NO! NOT NUNS! We updated! We updated! Spare us! Glad we made you cry… um – laugh that is… cause we hate to foot the bill for tissues. Thanks for the support :) We luvs encouragement! Though members of my family would tell you not to encourage us… apparently we scare them.  
**Nightwing38** – YES! BWAHAHAHAHA! You likes rollercoasters too! Hear that Bob! Hehe –Tenshi-1, Bob-0. Glad you liked your present – we were afraid it was too crappy lol. We often think our stuff sucks. Self-esteem issues? Us? Nahh. Oh, and you shouldn't have signed your name last review… Bob now has a tattoo on his arm that reads 'I(heart)will' – very disturbing. Thanks for everything though :) and I will try to keep Bob on a leash and far away from you, I think he has stalker tendencies.  
**dark girl** – Yep, the plotting is back on. The whole, trip into the TV was unplanned and threw her off a bit. But she is back in reality now and ready to up her timetable to make up for it. Which basically means that 'we're' ready to up the time table to make up for those chapts :) Eh, we just think of it this way, we had lots of fun throwing them into TV shows but that was just a little 'break' for us. Now we are ready to get 'creative' again lol. Thanks for sticking with us :)  
**StrugglingArtist** – We try to update every two days, with the exception of this week, the rollercoasters were calling. Dang, don't you hate it when you don't want to smile and you do… we do that all the time, for no apparent reason. We will just be sitting there, doing nothing, and bam. My brother says its creepy lol. But it's those little 'bam' moments that make this fic what it is. Glad you like it, and glad that you looked a little 'creepy' yourself after reading it hehe. As for how we end it – well, dang… we would like to know that too! We know that its going to be 20 chapts – and that we should figure out how we are going to end it soon – but you know how things like that go… we probably wont know till we write chapt. 20 lol. Thanks for the support – from one struggling artist to another – just be grateful you don't have to deal with a lunatic muse like Bob. :)  
**Isa Lumitus** – Glad you liked what we did with your idea… we wanted to do so much more – but I couldn't find any showing of FG to give me ideas – so I had to got with my memory and its comparable to a goldfish – 8 seconds then nothing. Lol. Will Raven be able to go back to normal? Hmm... dunno – we will have to ask her when we get to the end of this story. We need to start wrapping it up, we want to end it on 20… for no apparent reason, but we haven't a clue how/why/what/when or who we are going to do it… hmm – think we might have thrown in to many 'w' words there. Thanks for the continuing support :) we luvs you!  
**cailinXaiden** – you just gave us an idea of a one-shot lol. You should be ashamed! j/k. what would happen if one day the titans woke up and 'finally' noticed all the cameras around the tower and the script 'tapes' that they were learning subliminally in their sleep… hmm – see! We told you, you should be ashamed! Glad you're liking the story… we try – so very hard… see – my fingers are bleeding! Lol. Thanks for the support!  
**Chantily Lace** – Hitchhikers Guide – well, it's interesting. And if you do watch it I will bet you five 'virtual' bucks that you start singing 'So long and thanks for all the fish' at random intervals – I know we did. Dang – I'm humming it now! Yeah, there has been like two or three DP movies, well, they aren't really 'movies' per-say, that's just what Nick calls them, they are the hour long episodes, umm – 'Reign Storm' or something, was one of them, and this latest one… dang – cant remember its name… where Freakshow shows back up – they have been playing it here for like a week straight lol. DANG IT! Now I have two songs running through my head! 'So long and thanks for all the fish, chantilly lace and a pretty face, fish!' WHY! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME? We luvs you though.  
**World of Nightmares** – Yes! YES! You know what I'm talking about with the movie… was I the last to know? I'm always the last to know. I want to go on Apollo's Chariot – but alas – wrong BG… they don't have that ride in Tampa… dang them. Speaking of flooding – hehe – funny story. See, I lived in this apartment that was above a computer company, who had computers and servers and all that junk, so anyways, one day I was doing laundry… can you see where this is going? Well, the washer didn't stop 'loading' the water and before I knew it the entire apartment was flooded and it was 'raining' on the computer company lol. They lost like six servers that night… and I got electrocuted once! Woohoo! Fun times. Oh, what was that TT stuff you were going to tell me? Thanks for the reviews. We luvs the great support you give us.  
**XxHunter the One and OnlyxX** – Aww… don't go to other authors. We would miss you! Hope you like the newest chapter cause continue we must. At least for six more chapters lol. Thanks for sticking with us.  
**i want candy** – hmm… under the bed you say? We tried that once… the dust bunnies didn't want to give it back to us. Dang they are vicious little things. We have officially stopped banging our head on the keyboard – well, after we got 'FGHJ' imprinted into our forehead… Thanks for the continuing support!  
**addicted2danny** – We are signing you up for DAA (Danny Addicts Anonymous), well, we _were_ until we read your reviews. Then we decided that being addicted to Danny was a good thing – especially if it makes you like our stuff… though we don't see the connection lol. There will be BB/Rae fluffy happening – but its kinda the 'back' story as it were. That's why we didn't put it in the summery, yet. When we make it 'happen' then we will add it. So BEWARE! Lol. It's coming, just slowly. Thanks for the support.  
**Dark S3cret** – Aw – original? Us? That just means we hide our sources well… hehehe – don't tell anyone lol. It will be our little 'dark secret' – ok, Bob smacked me for that really bad pun, but we appreciate the compliment and the support :)  
**Imp** – we don't know why but we laughed really, really hard at the thought of bringing Slade in… You should be ashamed! Giving us naughty thoughts… hehehe. You little imp you. Why yes, we are the masters of bad puns. Thanks for the support, we like to cause household injuries due to excessive laughter… if you fall out of your chair will you film it and send it to us? That would be motivation enough lol. Oh, and if we do bring Slade in… well, we will blame it all on you. Thanks again!  
**WickedWitchoftheSE** – Not crazy enough for you? Hmm… we will have to work on that. And here we thought we had Raven just as far off her rocker as we could go with out her being institutionalize… guess we were wrong… dang – now we have to come up with more ideas…got any? Ok, ok, we know better than to beg ideas off readers, who we wish to thank for reviewing. We will try to get her a little more 'insane in the membrane' just for you. Wish us luck. :)


	15. Brain Damaged Accomplice

**Story Update**: Hey all, sorry about the delay on this chapter… the next four chapter will not be updated every two days, but rather every four. This is for two reasons, one - a time constraint on my part and two - the fact that the story is reaching an end (chapt 20 will be the last). Hope ya'll don't mind, it really couldn't be helped.  
---

Tenshi: BOB! Front and center mister!  
Bob: _munching on an Oreo_. Muhafht?  
Tenshi: _glare_.  
Bob: _clears throat._ What?  
Tenshi: What was that promise concerning fluff in the last chapter? I didn't agree to fluff yet!  
Bob: _shrugs_. Something had to happen soon, you were going to start loosing the romantics in our audience.  
Tenshi: Dang it Bob! Now I have to put some fluff in! I'm allergic to fluff!  
Bob: Yeah right - have you read some of your own stuff?  
Tenshi: The past always haunts one doesn't it?  
Bob: Yep… so start writing missy. We'll do the **review responses at the bottom.  
**Tenshi: Fine, but if I get hives from this chapter I'm blaming you!

---  
**Breaking Point**  
by TenshiJaki  
---  
_"I am prepared to meet my maker. Whether my maker is prepared for the ordeal of meeting me is another matter." - W. Churchill  
_---

The meeting with the Mayor stalled from there. He did try to go through some more 'suggestions' but everyone was to busy watching Raven to make sure she didn't do anything farther, the Mayor included, to really pay much attention. And so they returned home, the list of 'improvements' in hand.

The first thing any of them did after they walked through the main doors was find a trash can and get rid of the offending list. After the addition of a can of hairspray, that Robin so thoughtfully provided, it turned into quite the bonfire.

After that the Titans scattered, going off to do different things. Robin had debated whether or not to yell at Raven but decided against it in the long run. Who knew how she would react, 'sides, he had secretly enjoyed it.

Raven, meanwhile, was still worked up over the whole Mayor fiasco. Sure, she had gotten him back, but not enough for her tastes. He deserved so much worse, especially for dragging them into his incompetence.

It was common knowledge that the local government had several complaints against them but that had nothing to do with the Titans. It had more to do with the idiot in office, and his policies. The Mayor was simply looking for scapegoats to wave in the faces of the masses so they would forget _his_ defects. And the goats don't get much bigger than the Titans.

As she fumed she headed for the guestroom. Nothing got her in a mood for revenge more than staring at far too much beige and white.

---  
Meanwhile…

Beastboy had been preoccupied with his thoughts recently. They plagued him everywhere he went. In the shower, during meals, at training sessions, while he sweated to the oldies, he just couldn't seem to escape them. And they were all centered around a certain dark haired team member. No, not Robin. Honestly!

Ever since Raven had started to act 'odd' Beastboy couldn't help but notice her. At first he told himself it was self-preservation that had him keeping tabs on her, after all, she was completely unpredictable at this point. But the more he watched her the more his watching turned admiring. He liked the way she would smile when she thought no one was watching, he liked the way her hair would stir in the smallest breeze, he liked the way she would rub her hands together and cackle manically at the most bizarre times.

It appeared that Beastboy had a problem.

He was starting to see Raven as something 'other'. Other than a teammate, other than a friend, other than some crazy girl bent on world destruction. Exactly what that 'other' was however was still debatable.

It was because of his wayward thoughts that he tried to distract himself with mindless fun. He tried to play video games but it wasn't helping. Every time he thought he was sufficiently distracted he would find his mind wondering back to where he didn't want it to go.

Why was he fighting so hard against his thoughts? Well that was simple. Contrary to popular belief Beastboy was not a complete idiot. He knew that, crazy or not, Raven would kill him, slowly and painfully, if she found out he was thinking about her in such a way.

Sitting alone on the couch he tried to sort through his thoughts. He needed to find this 'fascination' and kill it, before it got him killed. Avoiding it only seemed to make it grow stronger so that really only left one option that he could think of. Feed it. After all, it was supposed to work that way for fevers and cold's right?

Mind made up Beastboy stretched a little and headed off to find Raven.

---  
In the meantime Raven had decided that she needed a break. She had worked for a few hours on her 'plot' to get back at the Mayor and felt the need for some meditation. After all, she wanted revenge, not a funeral, and with the way she was currently feeling right now a certain elected official would die.

After making sure the fireworks and spell books were put up she sat on the bed and proceeded to levitate off the covers. Assuming her standard position she started chanting her trademark words.

This was how Beastboy found her.

When he had reached the door of the guest room he had decided to check on her first, to make sure she wasn't, say, opening a portal to Hades and adopting 'puppies', or something. He changed himself into a flea and wiggled under the door. Needless to say, the sight of Raven meditating threw him off.

Now, as it has been stated previously, Beastboy was not a complete idiot. Complete being the key word there. He was however bright enough to realize something was wrong with this picture.

Hadn't Raven said she was 'cured'? And ever since she had started to act strange she hadn't meditated once, at least to his knowledge. This seemed more like the old Raven, the semi-normal one. Had she reverted back to her original self?

The thought that she had returned to normal filled Beastboy with conflicting emotions.

On the one hand he felt happy that she was back to her old self. He always liked her dark sense of humor and dreary outlook on things; it was comforting in a way. But on the other hand he was kind of sad to see this 'new' Raven go. Sure she was crazy, but when she looked at him and she had that spark, that certain twinkle of insanity, in her eyes Beastboy could feel his knees go a bit weak.

Besides, this new Raven was kind of fun… in an unpredictable, unstable, nonsensical kind of way. He would never forget when she followed Robin around for a whole afternoon spraying everything he touched with Lysol. Or the time she had held Cyborg down insisting on 'chroming' him for a more 'street slick' look. He enjoyed it when she did these things; things that he himself had always secretly wanted to do in a small dark part in his mind, but never had the balls to try.

Yes, he would miss this new Raven, but he would also be happy to see her back to sitting in a corner, with a book, drinking her tea.

Deciding now was as good a time as any to let her know he was there Beastboy reverted back to normal and approached the bed.

Raven was so deep in her meditation that she never felt his presence. And so it was for this reason, when he reached out a hand to gently touch her knee, she had a perfectly good excuse for launching him into the opposite wall.

_THUD_

As the world spinned for Beastboy nothing would come into focus and all the pretty colors swirled together. When things finally started to actually make sense to his battered mind the first thing he noticed were a pair of dark purple eyes staring at him with concern.

He said the only thing he could think, which wasn't much, "So pretty."

Raven just looked at the stunned changeling sprawled out before her. She kind of felt bad for tossing him into the wall, but really, he should have had more sense than that. Gingerly probing his head for any wounds she ignored his slurred words. After all, he had hit his head pretty hard.

Noting that his eyes where clearing up she decided now was a good time to yell at him, "What did you think you were doing? I could have seriously hurt you!"

Beastboy was rejoining the world of the coherent. "I was just trying to let you know I was there, sorry."

It was about that time that he looked at her funny. It was also about that time that Raven realized her mistake. Beastboy said it first, "You're you again."

"Wha- I'm, uh - no - crap…"

Raven didn't want the game to end so soon but it looked as though the jig was up as they say. How could she explain this away? Thinking hard her face suddenly lit up. This, combined with her grin, had Beastboy on guard. He started to slowly crab walk backwards, away from the grinning girl who was suddenly looking at him with renewed interest.

"Alright Beastboy, congratulations - you found me out."

He just looked at her funny, "What do you mean? That you're you again? Well, the meditation-"  
He couldn't finish because Raven had put her hand over his mouth. "Now listen closely my dim-witted green friend. I was never 'crazy', I was trying to teach you dunder heads a lesson. And do you know what that lesson was?"

He just stared at her for a minute, "Uh… that you're good at acting?"

At that Raven smacked her own forehead, simply because she was worried about smacking his still injured one. Of course he wouldn't get it, she obviously was expecting too much from his tiny little mind. "No, the lesson was simply to stop driving me crazy! Not just you either! The others are equally to blame. How many times do I have to ask you not- what's wrong with you?"

Beastboy was just grinning widely at her. "I just never knew you had it in you Rae. I guess I taught you well, being the master prankster and all. My little birdie is all grown up and pulling stunts like this, I'm so proud."

Raven just rolled her eyes. She was beginning to rethink her plan; having Beastboy know what was going on in any sense was bound to be a bad idea. "Just shut up and listen. I'm not done teaching everyone their lessons, and I can see now that I might as well stop trying with you, I can see now you weren't ever going to get it anyways… So, since you now know you're just going to have to help me with my plans. Got it?"

Beastboys grin just got wider, "Really? That's great cause I've got all these ideas and-"  
Raven cut him off, "Oh no you don't. I'm crazy not lame. Besides, I have a schedule to keep so if you want to help then you're going to do things my way. Now listen up, this is what we've got to do…"

After laying out her plans, starting with her 'gift' to the Mayor, Raven watched as mischief caused Beastboys eyes to dance. She even allowed herself to find it kind of cute, in a sick, twisted part of her mind. "Alright, so you've got it?"

Upon seeing his nod she finally allowed a real smile to show through. Maybe having an accomplice would be a good thing, doing it all on her own had been hard and tiring. At least there would be one person she could be 'normal' with for the time being. Besides, she still planned on paying him back for her room, she most assuredly hadn't forgotten about that. This would only serve to help her with that as well- he would never see it coming.

As for Beastboy he was simply happy to be 'in' on the whole deal. Now that he thought about it Ravens plans had been brilliant, though a small part of him was a bit miffed that he hadn't figured it out sooner, or really, at all. He was also glad that he could spend time with her because of his 'problem'. A few hours a day plotting and planning with her should surely fix it right?

That was his silent prayer as they started to gather everything they would need for Mission: Mister Mayor, Here Is Your Comeuppance. After all, if it didn't 'cure' him then surely Raven finding out would, and if he wasn't cured she _would_ find out. She was Raven after all, crazy or not.

And as Cyborg walked by the door to guest room, on his way to do more work on Ravens, he shuddered at the insane laughter coming from within. And while he could clearly hear two voices he decided that he really didn't want to know.

TBC… (Yep, this chapter wasn't funny - that was Bobs fault - stupid fluff. It was more of a 'required' chapter to move the plot along - but on a bright note, Raven now has an accomplice! Go Beastboy.)

---  
Tenshi: _scratch, scratch, scratch…  
_Bob: What are you doing?  
Tenshi: Itching… gods! It burns!  
Bob: O.o What burns?  
Tenshi: The fluff!  
Bob: It wasn't all that fluffy…  
Tenshi: I know! But fluff breeds! It will only get worse!  
Bob: You're weird, you know that right?  
Tenshi: This is all your fault. And late too!  
Bob: Eh, what can I say, got drunk at a 4th party and couldn't come up with anything.  
Tenshi: o.o Drunk at a 4th party? Why wasn't I invited?  
Bob: I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you.  
Tenshi: Gah! Whatever, just go - vomit somewhere and start planning the next chapter!

**We really are sorry about the delay** - we are ashamed. This is the first time we have 'missed' a deadline with this story… _we are worms_! Since the story is coming to a close it has been harder to write the chapters… they are going to be more 'involved' than they have been and we hope that they will still be interesting. We have a good excuse for the delay though - we have been sick - and still are kinda… its weird - we have been plagued with terrible headaches… just sitting down to write this had been very painful - hopefully its just a 'thing' and it will go away - cause it sucks… and the pills aren't helping. Sigh. Please note that chapter updates are now every four days, not two. Thanks.

**Review Responses:  
CharmedNightSkye** - Aww - amazing? Thanks… Hmm, never heard of the Alpengist - is that one in Tampa? Cause that's the only BG we've ever been too… dang, we want to go on every coaster out there! Ok, ok, Bob doesn't - but I do! Thanks for the support, and we did update - just a bit late. Sorry :)  
**StrugglingArtist** - Ah - conquistador stories… I have a similar one, though not conquistador - mine is 'the eye people'. And yes, it did involve lots of Mt. Dew too and an economics class lol. A one track mind isn't a bad thing, I kinda wish I had one, instead my mind is fractured… into several small bits, hopefully you will never meet them all. Eh, don't feel bad about the 'generic review' thing - I have the same problem. I can write stories but I can't write a review to save my life - I'm always like 'good job, nice story, continue' - sad, I know. Don't worry about this chapter ruining your 'depressive air', cause it shouldn't… and if it does we are coming over to check your head lol. Glad you liked the chapter, and hopefully you will like the next one. We should never had said this was going to have rae/bb in it… it would have made the story easier! Wah! Thanks again for the support, we like your reviews (whispers) they are intelligent.  
**Dark-Anime-Gurl** - Updated… though this chapter isn't a funny as the last. It was a necessary evil. Yeah, political correctness has gone a bit too far - especially when people insist on the stupidest things being changed. And no, you shouldn't attack random people. Attack people you know, that way they can feel the love lol. Thanks for the support :)  
**dark girl** - glad that chapter was an improvement. And yes, air quotes are evil… we should know, we do them all the time lol. Duct tape, the universes fix for everything! Got a bad bumper - duct tape. Got a bad leg - duct tape. Got an annoying person who just won't shut up - duct tape. Lol. Thanks for the support. And we are happy to hear when someone doest like something - especially when it's not 'cruel' just truthful. It helps us write better. Thanks.  
**Elizabeth** - YES! BWAHAHA-cough wheeze. Sorry - the cape shall meet its maker soon enough… patience. You know what's funny - I'm scared of heights too - I'm only afraid of two things - heights and spiders (twitch) and I still love rollercoaster - no idea why - just wired wrong I guess. I will be using fireworks next chapter lol. You and I had the same idea… I find them sparkly and annoying at the same time… I guess that's just because I keep hearing pop, pop, fizzle, boom, sqeeeeal - all freaking week long. But they are pretty. Hmm… Drunkie huh? Your friend interests me… be afraid - very afraid. Lol. Everyone should have a friend like your friend, or me, or whatever. We make life that much more interesting… especially when you have to bail us out of the loony bin. At least that's what my friend says. I think she just keeps me around for the amusement value. Thanks for the support :) we luvs your reviews.  
**cailinXaiden** - shhhhhhh - Don't tell anyone we are using our imagination again! It means we're off our meds! Thanks for the band aid lol. And we always comment back - though sometimes, that's not a good thing lol. Actually, it kinda feels like we're talking to ourselves… cause we get the review and then - well, we really can't explain it. It works out in our head that way though lol. Eh, sisters, what do they know? I know mine knows nothing! NOTHING I tell you! Hehe. Thanks for the support, glad you're liking :)  
**Chantily Lace** - Oh no, you just gave Bob a big head… hilarious… scary is more like it lol. You got a muse? That's great! Now you get to know the joys of insanity! Um… I mean the joys of inspiration! I'm going to have to buy you a 'muse whip' I think you're going to need it. Course, you might actually have a good muse, not a defective one like Bob. But yeah, you should at the very least buy a drool guard, especially if your muse has a romance novel addiction like Bob. _Shudder_. Glad you're still with us and enjoying! We luvs hearing from you.  
**Ravyn13** - Oh no - Attention shoppers, we have a ruptured spleen in aisle 13. Please take care not to slip. Lol. Thanks for the support, better and better huh? Well, we'll just have to see what we can do about that. Wouldn't want to mislead you into thinking that's the norm with us or anything lol. But just because of the 'spleen thing' we have officially made you the holder of the croak. Enjoy lol. Thanks again :)  
**Overactive Mind** - Yep, Bob said you would want fluff… and unfortunately, or fortunately - depending on your view - fluff BREEDS! You start with a little and it snowballs from there. So a previous chapter had a hint, the hint is now expanded, and it will grow! _Whine_. POTC is Pirates of the Caribbean. _Sigh_. Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp - eye candy. Mayor of Dimmsedale huh? I always picture the Mayor, or was that Gov… well, from Blazing Saddles lol. Don't know if you've ever seen that - Mel Brooks, great man. Your muse has a crush on Bob? Well, let's not tell him… that could be disastrous! He's already romance and fluff crazy! And I couldn't agree more with the PC comment. I understand a bit of PC - but people take it _way_ to far. Thanks for another great review.  
**i want candy **- the Hover hmm… BWAHAHAHAHA - FEAR ME DUST BUNNIES! BEWARE! Um, sorry. Thanks for the support, and the suggestions… I have decided to try and hide some in my brothers underwear drawer - he never uses it.  
**prince vincent black** - You know what to do with a rubber chicken? You have to tell us! Hehe… rubber chickens… eh, sorry. Rubber chickens make us go all gooey inside. But in a good way. Glad you don't mind the short chapters and that you're still with us. And yes, Raven going to services would just kill us; hmm… maybe we can do a little one shot - er - no - nevermind. Lol. Thanks again!  
**WickedWitchoftheSE** - We have uncreative days all the time, so don't feel bad. Nope, Raven wouldn't use air quotes… they make her a wee bit crazy lol. Hmm.. you sound like a frog? I'm sure it's not all that bad. Yep, there was a bit of fluff in this chapter… and there will be more in the coming chapters - cause fluff BREEDS! Thanks for the continuing support :)  
**Imp** - You ate the camera? Shame - shame. You should only eat the film! It's easier to digest lol. Thanks for the review. We luvs the support.  
**Django X** - Aww… you're on Bob's list of friends too - it includes you and, well, you. Glad you liked the last chapter. This one isn't so funny, but it was necessary. Nah, Raven isn't in trouble with the Mayor… yet. But he's in trouble with her. And now she has Beastboy to back her up… I wouldn't want to be the Mayor right now. And we are very impressed with your resume of imitations… we can't imitate anyone - we've tried - people just look at us blankly. Thanks for the support and the encouraging words :)  
**coolgirlc** - hehe - two reviews for the price of one lol. Thanks to both of you. Yep, the Mayor is a dic- opps… but don't worry - Raven isn't done with him. It's kinda scary though, this fic is bringing families together… on second thought, it's _very_ scary. Thanks again for the support.  
**World of Nightmares** - Hearsy Park? Where/what is that? It's ok that you were a bit late, so are we :) lol. Hmm… Chinese water torture… on your sister - I'll have to remember that next time mine comes around… hehehe. Afraid of pink and mirrors - and kitchens! Pink we can understand… but kitchens? We love kitchens - they provide food. Food is good… ahhh - food. Erm, sorry bout that. Twitching is funny, when it happens to other people… I used to have a twitch - my friends thought it was gross, especially when they wouldn't believe that I had it (I could feel it but it wasn't 'visible') so I made them touch my forehead and feel it. But it went away - whew. Glad you're still with us… full caps and all :) we can always tell your reviews, even before we read the name - cause it's all HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH lol. We luvs it. Thanks again!  
**CrystalWillow** - Updated! A bit late - but we still got it out lol. Hmm… what would have been funny is if no one let your principle down after the day was over lol. Ah, I can see it now… a permanent fixture on the wall. Yep, PC has its moments but some people do take it way to far… its ridiculous after a while. Glad your liking our story thus far and thanks for the support - we need it lol. Hehe - we're not review greedy - really.  
**XxHunter The One and OnlyxX **- nope, we're not nice, we're evil! See, thats why we respond so well to reviews... its kinda of a guilt thing - we write to you, then you have to review again to write back! BWAHAHAHAHA! Genious! lol. Thanks for the continuing support though, and look, we did continue :)


	16. Spider: An Intermission

AN: Yeah, we know, we said four days… and it's been loads more… and this chapter sucks. Sigh. We are WORMS! UNGREATFUL, UNDESERVING WORMS! Forgive us! Seriously though, we can't promise when the next update will be, could be tomorrow, could be a week. We lost our internet connection so we have to worm our way into other peoples houses and use theirs… This story WILL get finished. It's just around the bend. Just don't know when. So, we beg your forgiveness one more time and thank you for your continuing support! Because of the delay you get TWO chapters for the price of one!

Tenshi: Finally, we got some plot out of the way.  
Bob: Yeah, plots are boring, plotting on the other hand, that's fun.  
Tenshi: Riiight. Anywho, excited we're wrapping it up?  
Bob: Not really… now what are we going to write?  
Tenshi: Dunno… maybe we can try some drama or angst.  
Bob: HAHAHAHA! You? Do drama and angst? Oh, that's rich.  
Tenshi: Oh shut it you! I could if I wanted to.  
Bob: Uh huh, well, I'm not holding my breath, I would die.  
Tenshi: If only…

---  
**Breaking Point**  
by TenshiJaki  
---  
_"When women go wrong, men go right after them." - Mae West  
_---

Many things about the Titans were common knowledge, available to the public for their consumption. Things like Beastboys tofu fetish or Starfires love of all things fluffy. One thing that was not public knowledge however, and for good reason, was that certain Titans had phobias.

Raven, go figure, possessed one of these said phobias.

It was a silly little thing really but it had caused her much difficulty as she went through each day, never knowing if the trigger of this fear would show itself.

You see, for as long as Raven could remember, the mere sight of an eight-legged arachnid could freeze the very blood in her veins. Naturally she didn't want this information to be common knowledge, and since the other Titans weren't troubled by any kind of bug issues, as it were, they never bothered with having pest control done on the tower. Well, that and because they didn't want Beastboy poisoning himself, he _was_ prone to licking the baseboards on occasion.

It was because of this that, from time to time, Raven would find herself in a rather difficult situation.

And so it was, late Monday night, that Raven found herself in a Mexican-style stand off inside the guest room.

She had spent most of the day planning with Beastboy, finally sending him off to bed when it looked like he might start drooling on her covers. After showering and changing for bed she double checked her supplies for the next day. That was when she saw _it_.

_It_ was ugly!  
_It_ was hairy!  
_It_ was huge!  
_It_ was staring at her as though it had designs on her brain!

Very simply, _it_ was the biggest freaken spider Raven had ever seen.

At first Raven couldn't move. She could feel the scream get stuck in her throat, begging to be realized, but she would never allow it out. If anyone, and she did mean anyone, ever found out about her little 'issue' she would have nothing but trouble. Villains could try and use it against her, or worst, there was Beastboy.

No, screaming definitely was not an option.

Now, as anyone familiar with the Titans knows, Raven possessed the ability to lift anything within her reach with her powers, so she should have been able to simply lift something and smash the spider. Heck, she could have simply lifted the spider itself and disposed of it, but her mind wasn't working with logic at this point.

As so often happens with phobias rational thought went right out the window. In fact, Ravens rational mind not only went out the window, but it continued down into the bay and burrowed itself down into the deepest recesses of the ocean.

Staring at the spider she waited to see what it would do. The spider in return stared back. Neither opponent moved, both waiting for the other to take the first step.

It was the spider that broke first. It lifted one of its front legs and moved it an inch in Ravens direction.

Ravens eyes got wide. The spider was coming for her. She franticly looked around for something to use to defend herself. Seeing a large book, not caring if she damaged the tome (that was how far gone she was in her panic), she threw it at the spider and saw the huge thing disappear under it.

Taking farther precautions, just in case, she proceeded to jump up and down on the book, to make sure that the spider was well and truly smashed.

Satisfied that it was done, and not daring to look under the book in case it wasn't, she cast one more distrustful look at the spot and continued to make ready her preparations for tomorrow.

Fifteen minutes later she was satisfied that all was ready for her plans for the Mayor, knowing the stupid idiot would never see it coming. Just as she was pulling back the covers on the bed she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

Ever so slowly she turned her head in that direction, the bottom of her stomach feeling as though it were about to fall out. She had a feeling she knew what that something was though she clung to her delusions like a fat kid clings to a bag of Doritos.

It couldn't be. She had smashed it! It was dead!

At first she saw nothing, though she felt no relief. Her instincts were too good. She knew she had seen something.

Watching the spot she didn't move for several minutes. Then finally, something moved again. And this time she saw it clearly.

It wasn't dead.  
It wasn't smashed.  
It was in fact sitting on the wall waving one leg in her direction as though to taunt her.

Raven saw it and froze completely. Then that little part of her took over, that little part that made her 'loose' it from time to time.

How dare that _thing_ live!  
How dare it taunt her!  
How dare it invade her living area, no matter how terrible said area was?

She looked at it, eyes red and full of hostility. Smirking a bit in its direction she simply said, "You're dead!"

And as if it could understand that its hairy, multi-legged life was in serious jeopardy, it did the only thing it could.

It ran.

Raven saw its frantic, panicked movements and didn't bother to try and hold in the evil laughter that bubbled to the surface.

They would see who was in charge now! All spiders around the world would hear the name 'Raven' and wet themselves for fear!

Seeing the arachnid wiggle itself under the door and out into the hallway Raven smiled even wider.

How cute, it thought it could escape.

Practically skipping out into the hall she started the hunt. The monster would not escape her. Not this time. It would meet its hairy maker!

As she reached the hall she looked both ways before she spotted one disgusting, multi-jointed leg disappear underneath Robin's door.

Perfect. It was trapped.

Walking up to the door to Robins room Raven entered in the override code that was only supposed to be used in emergencies. Well, this counted as an emergency in her book.

The door opened with a quiet hiss, showing the inside to be dark. Raven could hear a faint snore occasionally breaking the quiet from within, indicating that the rooms occupant was sound asleep and not aware of the warring duo.

Looking around the dimly lit area Raven didn't see her quarry immediately. After staring into the dark for several seconds she finally saw movement above the headboard of Robin's bed. Smiling she slowly approached, grabbing one of Robin's boots as she went.

Steadying herself she took aim when she thought she was close enough to make the shot. Aiming carefully she pulled back her arm and let the boot fly.

Thud.  
Smack.  
"OWW! WHAT THE-"

Raven let out a curse as she saw her prey dart from its previous position right before the boot would have made contact. From there physics took over. The boot proceeded to bounce off the wall and land hard, directly onto Robins sleeping face.

Doing her best to look innocent at the now fuming boy wonder Raven just waved at him a little and slowly back towards the door. That was until she saw something else making a break for it as well.

Completely forgetting about Robin she shrieked at the fleeing spider, "OH NO YOU DON'T – GET BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE!"

Robin, who had been ready to scream and yell at who ever dared enter his room in the middle of the night and assault him stopped short. It was Raven. Somehow that didn't surprise him. Groaning he got up and went to the comm. He decided that he might as well give the others a fair warning. Raven was on the warpath and it looked like it was going to get messy.

---  
Raven hadn't even bothered to open Robin's doors. She simply used her powers to tear them from the wall and dashed into the hall after the arachnid. Seeing her prey run down the hall she proceeded after him, not paying attention to the damage her powers were causing in her mad dash to kill the bug.

When she finally managed to corner the insect in front of a large bay window at the end of the hall she had managed to damage every wall in the hall, not to mention destroy two doors and shatter several windows in the process.

Finally she had it.

The spider looked up at her as though begging for mercy. It had the pleading look of 'Don't kill me, I have a wife and 800 children to feed!'

Raven however had no mercy for the invader. Using her powers she encased the spider in a black bubble and lifted it off the ground. She was about to send the bubble, spider and all, into the nearest wall at top speed when Cyborg and Starfire came down the hall yelling something about 'tearing down the tower'.

That was all it took for Raven to loose control of the bubble and drop the spider. Sensing that its freedom was a one time only deal it did the most intelligent thing it could, it ran for the open bay window.

Before Raven knew what happened, and before she could recapture her enemy, the spider had made it out of the window and, using the wind and some webbing as a sail, it floated far, far away, thanking the spider gods all the way.

Glaring at the now empty window Raven turned back to see Cyborg, Starfire and Robin, boot-print and all, staring at her and the destroyed hall in bafflement.

Shooting them all dirty looks she snarled, "I hope you're happy now! It got away!" With that she stomped past them and went to the guest room, leaving a befuddled trio in her wake.

TBC…

---  
Bob: What the hell was that?  
Tenshi: A nice break from actually having to come up with a plot line?  
Bob: Yeah, that's what I thought.  
Tenshi: We are WORMS!  
Bob: We're worms?  
Tenshi: Uh huh. It's because we've become inconstant. We don't update on time no more.  
Bob: Yeah, well that's because life is unpredictable.  
Tenshi: You read a philosophy book?  
Bob: Nope, soaps.  
Tenshi: But soaps are predicable. You're either in love, having a baby, cheating, getting framed for murder or stealing someone else's baby and/or man.  
Bob: YOU LIE! You have been watching soaps!  
Tenshi: _sigh_. Whatever Bob.

AN2: **Review responses will be in the next chapter**… for the last one. I thought you all would like to know what this chapter was based on… true story… hehe – enjoy:

One day I was on the floor in my room playing on my laptop. I wasn't really paying much attention to anything but the mesmerizing blue glow coming from the screen. That was until I felt something brush my leg. Now, I was wearing a skirt at the time so I simply assumed that it was the skirt brushing against my leg so I simply reached down and brushed the area with my hand to smooth the skirt down and went back to the computer.

But it bothered me. Now most people who know me well are aware of one fact, I have EXTREME arachnophobia. I only fear two things, spiders and heights and heights have nothing to do with this story. So, now knowing that you can see why it bothered me a bit, this light 'brush' against my leg. After thinking on it for a few seconds I decided that I'd better be safe than sorry and I sat up looking down towards my leg. I think you can all guess what I saw.

The biggest, hairiest, ugliest freaken spider on the planet. Ok, so maybe not the planet, but since it was by my leg, in my room, it was to me. It was a 'wood' spider; they get about the size of your hand and are big, thick and hairy. They are also aggressive, they will actually charge you if given the right incentive. Back to the story.

I look down and there is this huge spider looking back at me. So naturally I freak. I moved which caused the spider to run for it. It ran in between a small trunk that I have and a nightstand, assuming it was hidden. So I did the sensible thing, I smashed the two items together, and heard a crunching sound. Ha, spider dead. Life was good. Naturally I didn't check to make sure, I mean really, who wants to see smooshed spider. So I went back to lying on the floor and working on the computer.

After about five minutes I saw something out of the corner of my eye. All I could think was 'no way… no freaken way!' I looked over and didn't see anything at first but I knew for a fact that something had moved so I waited a bit longer. Sure enough, after a minute or two I saw IT. I had a large candle on top of the trunk and the freaken thing was sitting on the side of the candle watching me!

I knew I couldn't get it where it was, those little buggers are fast. So I waited, and waited and waited some more. Finally it moved, all the while watching me. I swear it wanted to eat my brain! It started to crawl towards me and I looked around franticly searching for something to smash it with. I couldn't get to any shoes, not without sending it into hiding again and I couldn't find anything else. I thought about using the laptop but thankfully common sense won out there.

The only thing I had on hand was a can of spray adhesive. I think you can see where this is going. Naturally, being the bright person I am, I never thought of smashing the spider with the can. Nope, I decided that I could spray the spider with the stuff, killing him with glue. All I knew was that I had to kill it; I wouldn't be able to sleep in my room with the thought of that thing running around, alive.

So as it came closer and closer to me, looking like some kind of menacing demon, I grabbed the can and started to spray. Within a minute the spider was coated in the glue and couldn't move to save its life. It was like what one would suspect cryo to look like. It was frozen mid-crawl, coated in the clear gel like stuff. Naturally, this wasn't good enough for me. Once I was sure it couldn't get away I proceeded to take the top of the spray can and grind the spider into the floor.

I have carpet. Ugh.

After ensuring that the thing was dead I lifted the lid and sure enough, there were little bits of the spider ground into the carpet. It was about then that my brain kicked in. I had just glued a dead, ground up spider into my carpet. I spent the next hour trying everything to get it out and for the most part you can't see any spider bits left. I do have a big freaken glue spot left there however and to this day every time I look at it I shudder, then laugh.

I'm just messed up that way. Let this be a lesson to you however. No, not to overact and let your fears get the best of you, but to never, ever use glue to kill a spider, at least on carpet.


	17. Found Out, Stupid Sidekicks

You would have had these two chapters yesterday but FF's site was being retarded, again. Why does it always happen to me? I couldnt load anything but page errors here all day yesterday. sigh.

Tenshi: Well Bob, another day – uh - chapter another dollar… um – hang on… that's not right.  
Bob: Yeah, the saying is another day another dollar, but we don't make money on this… that doesn't make any sense Tensh.  
Tenshi: Right, so then, another chapter another… finger sprain?  
Bob: Nope, doesn't have that 'ring' to it. How about 'another chapter another gazillion reviews'?  
Tenshi: I don't think so Bob. Another chapter another… hmm…  
Bob: Hippopotamus?  
Tenshi: What? Another chapter another hippo? What are you smoking… and why aren't you sharing?  
Bob: Cause its MINE! ALL MINE! MY PRECIOUS!  
Tenshi: Riiight… I got it – it's so obvious when dealing with you – another chapter another headache!  
Bob: Yeah, that'll work… _my own, my precious…  
_Tenshi: You know that's just creepy Bob, real creepy.

---  
**Breaking Point**  
by TenshiJaki  
---  
_"Whatever women do, they must do twice as well as men to be thought half as good. Luckily, this is not difficult." - Charlotte Whitton  
_---

Robin was sitting at the dinning table watching the small television they had in the kitchen. The local news channel was on and it had been playing the same 'breaking news' for the past fifteen minutes.

The more Robin watched it the more his left eyebrow danced. It didn't just twitch; it did a twitch, then a shimmy, then a little hip hop, and then it would settle down with another twitch before starting all over again. All in all, Starfire found it very fascinating to watch.

Cyborg was watching the alien with a mixture of bemusement and worry. He remembered the 'swaying' incident and didn't want to see Star end up passed out again in her bowl of mustard covered cereal.

Raven was there as well, acting almost normal. She was nursing a cup of tea watching her three teammates with amusement clear on her face. She completely ignored the news, she knew it all already. After all, she had planned it. It had gone off brilliantly if she did say so herself.

She sat and watched Robin and his eyebrow. Of course he would suspect her, it was only logical, and if Robin did anything well it was logical thinking. Truthfully, she was surprised he hadn't started in on her yet. That was probably due to the fact that he didn't have any proof. That was another thing Robin did well, guilty only with evidence, excluding anything pertaining to Slade.

When he glanced over to her, eyebrow still doing its modern dance interpretation, Raven graced him with a smirk. It clearly said, 'Yeah, I did it, and you'll never prove it.' The message was clearly received if his narrowed eyes were any indication. That only served to make Ravens grin bigger.

It was about that time that Beastboy decided to join them. He actually appeared awake, not doing his normal morning zombie impression. Smiling brightly to everyone he started digging into something tofu related with gusto. That earned him at least two disgusted looks along with one suspicious one.

Turning the volume down on the TV Robin looked over at Beastboy, "You're up early, special occasion?"  
"Uh, no… just decided to get up – cant, um, waste the day away ya know." After this quickly sputtered answer Beastboy started to giggle nervously.

Raven just shot a look his way. Inside she was thinking something along the lines of, 'only villains should have mentally handicapped sidekicks'. That's what Beastboy was to her, her sidekick. He defiantly wasn't the brains of this operation if his weak resistance to Robins glare was anything to go by.

Robin had watched Beastboy come in. The early morning hours were suspicious on their own but add to the fact that he had sat down next to Raven, in 'Herbs seat' no less, and she hadn't said anything made him even more suspect.

Robin had been in the main room for most of the morning, in fact most of the night too. He hadn't been able to get back to sleep after the whole spider incident. It was because of this that Robin knew there was no way Raven could have done what the news was reporting because she had been there with him most of the time. Apparently the spider thing had bugged her too, no pun intended.

Robin just knew that she had something to do with it however; he would bet his best pair of tights on it. Now Robin was starting to get an idea as to how she had managed to accomplish her objective. And that means was currently sitting in front of him looking as though Robin was a member of the Spanish Inquisition and about to torture a confession from him.

Robin could feel a smirk of his own coming on. Really, this would be too easy.  
"Got up early huh? Good man, you should do that more often."  
Beastboy just managed to squeak out a small 'uh huh'.  
"But… are you sure you're not up for other reasons?"

Beastboy started to sweat, "Other reasons? Wha – what do you mean? I-I just got up early dude, that's all. Nothing wrong with that is there?"  
"No, there's nothing wrong with that… it's just not like you. Speaking of which, Raven, you haven't said anything to Beastboy about where he's sitting." He looked over in her direction as he said the last bit.

Raven merely met his interested look with a flat one of her own. Shrugging her shoulders she told him, "Herb went home, he said to tell you your foot odor drove him off."  
Robins face took on an interesting shade of burgundy, "WHAT? I don't have foot odor!"  
Raven just cocked an eyebrow at him, "Whatever you say."

Robin was about to reply when he remembered his objective, "So you don't mind Beastboy sitting in Herbs chair, ok fine, but he is still sitting next to you. Aren't you going to castrate him or something?"  
"No."  
"Of course not, because we all know you two just _love_ each other."

Beastboy choked on his tofu at this comment which earned him looks from all four of his teammates. "No dude, it's not like that, we aren't, I mean, I would never… with Raven - that is she's great… I mean ok… I mean – we're just working together… uh – as a team – like all of us! I mean, she's a Titan and I'm a Titan and it's not like we're plotting anything or nothing… we're not _together_ – I mean – that thought is totally whacked, I mean, she's Raven and I'm me and we are not like that – we just got friendly last night – wait! I didn't mean that like that! We didn't do anything last night! We just planned the mayor – I mean, hang on… Raven would never – with me – she's not crazy – I mean, it would be crazy if – but its not and its ju-"

Raven grabbed a hold of the green shifter with her hand over his mouth shooting him death glares as she whispered to him, "Shut up!"

The other three tried to digest whatever it was that Beastboy had just spouted out. It was Cyborg who finally caught a piece of it, "You two were together last night? And you got close?" At this a large smile lit his face, in a sing song voice he started singing, "Beastboy and Raven sitting in a tree…" he abruptly stopped at the evil look he got from Raven, a look he hadn't seen in almost a week.

Robin took note of this as well as Beastboys ramblings. "So, you two planned the 'mayor' thing together did you? Somehow I knew it was you Raven, but I want to know how you got Beastboy in on your scheme." Raven just looked at him not saying a word and not removing her hand from Beastboys mouth.  
"Not saying anything huh? What, no crazy tricks to pull? No rubber chickens to whack me over the head with? Of course not, because you're not really crazy are you Raven?"

Cyborg just looked at Robin like he was the crazy one, "What are you talking about, have you suddenly come down with temporary amnesia? You forget the past week man? A sane person doesn't do the stuff she's been doing!"

Robin just looked at his mostly metal friend, "No, I haven't forgotten, but I'm surprised it took me this long to figure it out. Bravo Raven, bravo. You had us all fooled. I didn't know you had it in you. My question is why? It must have played hell on your emotions not to mention your self 'identity' and everything. Having to touch people, let them in your space, smiling even. I'm not sure if I should be impressed or angry."

Again his statement was only met with silence from Raven. Cyborg and Star were looking back and forth between the two, trying to figure out if Robin was right or if he had contracted the same 'illness' Raven had. Finally Raven broke. She couldn't think of a way out and the whole thing _was_ starting to drain on her.

Rolling her eyes she shrugged, "Alright, you caught me, but don't over inflate your ego. If it hadn't been for Beastboy here you would still be in the dark. As for why – I would think that obvious. The lot of you drive me CRAZY! It was to teach you all a lesson and I hope you learned it!"

Cyborg just gaped open mouthed at her, "You mean, you weren't crazy? But – what about everything- there's no way! No freaken way!" Raven just shot him a small grin while Star finally caught up with the conversation, "So you are not unwell friend?" Raven just shook her head.

Robin, Star and Cyborg all shared a look, then they started yelling at the same time, well, it was mostly Cyborg and Robin doing the yelling but occasionally a Tamerainian word would be tossed in venomously. Raven and Beastboy could only catch a few phases, mostly stuff like, 'unbelievable' and 'inappropriate behavior' among other things.

Finally Raven stood up and glared at the three of them, "Oh and I suppose driving your teammate out of her mind is alright? Let me count the ways! First, you won't leave me alone for even a small period of time to meditate in peace, none of you! Second, you destroy my stuff, my room, everything! Third, your very natures grate on my nerves! None of you have ever given a thought to whither your behavior is annoying or disturbing to the rest of us!

Robin, your anal retentive behavior is enough to drive a pope to homicide! Everything had to be just so or you blow a gasket! No one is perfect, no one – not even you Mr. Boy Blunder! Stop expecting the rest of us to be! Star, you're cute and all but sometimes the sugar is enough to choke on! Not to mention the fact that, if you like Robin just say it! The moping is driving the rest of us mad! The same goes for you Wonder Bread! Cy, the only thing I can say to you is 'volume control'. Maybe you should install a knob or something, then when you go off about something at the top of your lungs we can simply turn you down, or switch the channel all together.

And don't think I have forgotten you Beastboy! You are the one responsible for my current beige hell! You completely destroyed my room! Do you have any idea how rare some of those books where? You're always more concerned with your own entertainment than other people! A few books, a clean uniform, a person's whole room! They are nothing but cannon fodder for you and your mindless games! And you all wonder why I played this little game on you. Frankly, I think you all got off easily! I could have repaid you each in turn! The shoe on the other foot as it were, but I didn't!

I'm not finished!" Raven cut off Robin who was trying to interrupt, an angry look on his red face, "As I have already said, no one is perfect. I know that I do things that annoy you guys, but haven't I always tried to appease you when ever you said something? Robin, you complained about the sipping noises I made with my tea and I stopped, didn't I? Star, you were unhappy that I never did 'girl' things with you, so I started too didn't I? Cy, you were upset when I wouldn't give your car a chance, so I did – didn't I! And finally Beastboy, just last night I tried to improve myself for you! Maybe not exactly the way you want me but I tried!

Its more than any of you have done! You all live in your own little worlds where the planets orbit you and everything else is just a passing thing! Well guess what? The universe is bigger than just you and you. You live in a tower with four other people!" Raven pointed a finger at Robin, then she moved it to point at each of the others, "Don't you dare question me or my behavior or if I had a 'right' to do what I did! _You_ don't have the right!" (1)

Raven finally sat down breathing hard, glaring at the others. Said others just gapped at her like she _really_ had gone crazy. Just as Robin was opening his mouth to say something the alarm went off. It took a minute for everyone to actual gather themselves together and notice that there was crime afoot in Jump City.

Cyborg plugged into the system and reported, "Its Mad Mod. He's at the museum." He looked over at Robin who was still looking at Raven as though it were the first time he had ever seen her. Finally Robin blinked whatever he was thinking away and stood up, "Alright, Titans, Go!"

All the Titans proceeded out of the tower and headed into the city, but instead of dissipating the tension that hung heavy over all of them it only increased it. And for a group of heroes that depended on team work to get the job done it looked like this would be a very difficult battle. At least Raven was 'normal' again, though it was a small consolation to the others.

Within the confines of the living room the television was giving off a soft glow while the news played on:

'_And now for our Breaking News we go to our on scene reporter Bunny Hill. Bunny, can you tell us what you have learned from the Mayors office at this time?_

_Good Morning Jump City. Reports are still sketchy at this time however we have learned a few new details into the bizarre and troubling event that took place during the Mayor's press conference this morning. One witness described it as being an x-rated Fourth of July show while yet others could only babble incoherently. This is what we do know. At 9am the Mayor took the podium in front of the assembled media representatives, where upon he started his planned speech mostly detailing the new PC office that has been formed in the local government branch. About ten minutes into the speech however there was a disturbance. While it has not been confirmed yet several eye witnesses claim that it started behind the Mayor. Let's go to an eye witness and hear it in their own words. _

_Mr. Logan, can you please tell us what it is that you saw?_

_Uh… well, I don't know exactly what it is that I did see, if you know what I mean. I was manning one of the entrances, doing security and stuff, making sure only authorized people got in and all. Everyone had taken their seats and the Mayor, well he started talking. Normally when the Mayor starts talking I zone out, he has a soothing quality about his voice, could just put you to sleep it could. Well this time was no different and I was just standing there, not really there you know. Then all of a sudden I hear a big BANG noise. Naturally I thought it was a gun at first and someone was shooting but I looked around and didn't see nothing but a small poof of smoke coming from behind the Mayor. Well, of course I simply assumed he had been eating tacos again – it has happened in the past with the poor man. Loves them tacos but his system just cant handle them, if you know what I mean. But then there was another bang, and another. All of them were coming from behind the mayor and more smoke poofs could be seen. Well, I knew then that it wasn't the tacos, especially when there were sparks now that could be seen coming with the smoke. I mean tacos can only explain so much. So I ran over, to see what it was – maybe some bad wiring or something, but I never made it. It was like someone had lit off a grand finale at one of them firework shows. There were pops and bangs and whizzing noises and stuff. And all the sparkles and colors – well, let's just say that if I was high I would have been tripping hard, hehe, if you know what I mean. I started watching the sparks hit people and at first I was worried that it would burn them but it didn't. It was the strangest thing. I watched this pretty little thing get hit and then the next thing I knew her clothes were gone – nothing left. It was like they just vanished. Then I watched a spark hit the Mayor himself and his nice suit, the expensive kind and all, turned into a flowery sun dress. It even had a big hat to go with it. I for one was grateful that he ended up with some clothing left on, if you know what I mean. It continued that way for several minutes, everyone running around, screaming like the world was going to end, and every single one of them got hit with a spark. Some changed what they were wearing, some ended up wearing nothing. I guess I got lucky – I only ended up in this here bunny suit. But the dang thing of it is, I can't get it off. Apparently the others can't get their stuff of neither. I just saw the Mayor a minute ago and he was still in the dress! You know sumthing else? I think I caught him twirling around in it. I don't know what it was but it was strange like, real strange. _

_Thank you Mr. Logan for that, uh, revealing look into this mornings occurrence. _

_The Mayors office has yet to comment on the incident however the Teen Titans have yet to be called in leading this reporter to believe that this is not a dangerous situation, nor one that the government is concerned over. We will bring you more information as we have it. Bunny Hill reporting from the Mayors office, now back to the station.'_

TBC…

(1) – omg – I made Raven a real bitch there didn't I? Well, she had to get it off her chest. Hehe – that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

---  
Bob: Wow that was a long chapter.  
Tenshi: Well, long for us. It was because there was a lot of talking.  
Bob: You mean bitching?  
Tenshi: O.o… yeah, I guess I do. Hehe.  
Bob: Three more chapters. You actually going to get them done?  
Tenshi: _Yes_. I have it worked out in my head. Wrap it up next two chapter, then epilogue-ish stuff in 20.  
Bob: I can see it…  
Tenshi: See what?  
Bob: The light at the end of the tunnel. The end is near!  
Tenshi: Uh, Bob, that's not the end – that's a train… RUN!  
Bob: What is a train doing in your min-AHHHH!

---  
**REVIEW RESPONSES!** No, we didn't forget hehe.

**Elizabeth** –glad you approve of the fluff – there will be more in chapter 20, kinda the clincher at the end ya know. And nope and yes to the writers block… I've had it, Bob doesn't – but I refuse to go with his ideas – they all involve silk sheets and lots of liquor. The fireworks finally made their appearance. This chapter was kinda angsty – hope you don't mind too much. Thanks for staying with us :)  
**CharmedNightSkye** – I can totally see your point on the rob/rae thing – truthfully, I started out as a bb/rae fan but after seeing 'the end' episodes the seed was planted for rob/rae – I have one story with those two out (_talking in your sleep_ – cough my not so subtle hint to check it out hehe) – and I think I will continue it after I finish up this one – it was a one shot but people requested more soo… glad you can stick with us even though your not a shipper lol. Thanks much.  
**StrugglingArtist** – I think you rubbed off on me and Bob, about review once every three weeks lol. We are worms! Yep, your reviews are intelligent, and we appreciate it lol. Nice to know there are peeps out there that think before they type, unlike us :) thanks for sticking with us!  
W**orld of Nightmares **– yep, you are our faithful reviewer. Hmm, a park full of chocolate – bad bad ideas come to mind at that – I can see the Titans going there and – er – nevermind. You'll have to send me the links to those sites you were talking about – sounds good. Probably just email me, pm and reviews do weird things to url's – email addy is imwiredwrong aol. com (without spaces.) thanks again for the great review :)  
**DrkHunterX** – aww, that's ok that you didn't review before, we're just happy to hear from you now. As for what Raven can do now that Beastboy is with her, well, not much. Beastboy can't keep a secret to save his life! Lol. He ratted her out – figures. But she will forgive him, and get back at him, all at the same time. Funny how that works lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing and for sticking with us :)  
**K.C. Raven **– glad you liked it, and as for updating soon, well, it wasn't _soon_ soon per say, but we've seen longer 'updates' if you know what I mean. And, because we did take so long, we give you two chapters for one! Hope you like, and we thank you for reading!  
**Chantily Lace** – ah, I see you have a whip, a shiny whip – ah, shiny. We like shiny stuff too lol. Yep, Beastboy, and really, Raven should have known better. It would only lead to doom and that's exactly what happened. Why Raven? WHY? It was going so good! Er – right, sorry. Thanks for being a loyal reviewer – we luvs it and we cuddles it and we – um – sorry – got off track again. THANKS!  
**coolgirlc** and **dragongirlj** – see, we can differentiate… wow – that was a big word. Thanks for the review, both of you. Jamie, we can totally relate to your desire to run from the hordes. They can get very demanding at times lol. When we get writers block we beg people for ideas lol – we have a few times in this story! It's sad, we know, but we are worms! As for Beastboy taking over the world, well, he thought about it, but then he remembered that one time, with the hamsters – well, that's all we're going to say on that! Hmm, we might need to borrow that chainsaw later – don't hide it to well. The funny farm song? OMG – I didn't know other people knew about that song! Hehe. Thanks again, both of you :)  
**i want candy** – thanks! We shall endeavor to keep up the good work lol. Hopefully you won't be disappointed!  
**Overactive Mind** – um… four days – right – well about that – hehe. So, you saw POTC2 hmm? Were you as pissed as us about the cliffy? Dang stupid movies! When is the 3rd one coming! My niece, who is 9, kept screaming every time the kraken would appear – kinda scary since there were younger kids in the audience who weren't having any problems at all. You're right, me and Bob can't agree on humor verse fluff. I win though usually, I have the fingers lol. So, no more fluff until chapter 20 – sorta to wrap it up as it were. You are the only person who noticed the funny stuff in the flashbacks – glad you liked. This chapter was more angsty than funny but next one will get us back on track – how could it not with Mad Mod being in it. As always, thanks.  
**XxHunter the One and OnlyxX** – I couldn't agree more with the burning! But Bob is of a different mind set – stupid muses. Yep, we continued, and we will continue to do so until the end! And it is near! Two more chapters, um – three more chapters! Apparently, we can't count. Thanks much!  
**Shadow in the Rain** – aw, thanks much – we are happy that you still like this story :) we have found that when we are sick of it, and believe it or not it has happened, the reviews keep us going. Thanks again :)  
**WickedWitchoftheSE** – Oh – Cancun, lucky you lol. We took so long updating however that you're probably back though lol. Glad you took the time to read it, not to mention review. Glad you liked the little fluff. Thanks :)  
**Siren of Time** – glad we could make you laugh :) We try… usually we fail but occasionally there is a moment of brilliance. Genius huh? I think Bob's head just swelled in size. He takes all the complements as directed at him. As for waiting for an update, well, we made you wait too long, but hopefully you aren't to mad. Thanks for the great review :)  
**BrianDarksoul** – hmm, grossing out the others? Hehe. What evil thoughts you put in our minds. Glad you think it's interesting, and you should really keep Trigon on a leash, lol. You give him too much room and he's insulting you and trying to take over the world. Thanks for reviewing, we feed on them in the cold nights.  
**Django X** – we do the 'notes' too so don't worry about it. And believe it or not but semi-idiocy is indeed a word, well, at least something that spell check in Word accepts. Glad you liked the subtle humor. Sometimes big things are good, but subtlety counts for something :) you giggled? Scary. Thanks, as always ;)  
**fazu** – um… about that warning not to be late again – we couldn't help it! We are WORMS! Hope you can forgive us and Thanks for the support :)  
**caity** – nope, you haven't reviewed before – group hug! There, now that you are an official reviewer we luvs you. Especially since you luvs our story – sigh – that makes us happy. We updated! Just, slowly – hehe. Hope you forgive us and we want to thank you for your review!  
**dark girl** – you still think its ok that we are late in updates? Hmm? A few days late, maybe, but we are like two weeks late this time! We are WORMS! Maggots even! We are soo happy though that you think our story is excellent. Yay! We are kinda stupid excited right now, cause we finally got our internet back ourselves and can update. Thanks again – we luvs it!  
**Ravyn13** – aw, you like all our chapters? You are either the sweetest person that reviews, or the sickest :) but we likes you either way! Thanks for the continuing support you sickeningly sweet person you! Um, here are some bandages for the gut.  
**Insanity's ten miles behind me** – we have updated master! See, we held out long enough and we gain so many new reviewers. Not a bad thing – ouch! Sorry – we will do better next time to update sooner – we swear! Bob isn't sure whether he likes being compared to an art project you got rid of or not… you said you got rid of it and yet you said you liked him. Its very confusing to his ego – though I think he is centering in on the 'like' part. Dang, I don't have to sacrifice any muses? I should have waited even longer for this update… just joking! Glad you like the story thus far and hope you will continue to enjoy it. Thanks!


	18. BP: The Missing Episodes

Tenshi: 18! 18! 18!  
Bob: We get the point.  
Tenshi: Two more chapters! Woot!  
Bob: Woot? Who says woot?  
Tenshi: Me! No, really, I have all these other story ideas but I know I have to finish this one – I love this story but it's kinda dragging on me.  
Bob: Multi-chaptered stories, I warned you.  
Tenshi:-P That's all I have to say on that. 'Sides, if it hadn't had so many chapters I would never have obtained my goal of 100 reviews! Heck, we passed that a bit ago! Wonder how many we will end up with?  
Bob: Far too many for your ego.  
Tenshi: Humph. Party pooper.

---  
**Breaking Point  
**by TenshiJaki  
---  
_"If you can keep your head when all those around you are losing theirs, perhaps you do not understand the situation." – Nelson Boswell_  
---

The Teen Titans were on a mission, the mission was simple: go to the museum and stop Mad Mod from whatever it was that he was doing… this chapter however is not about any of that… This chapter is about the missing chapters… the chapters that got started and never finished, the chapters that never made it to the public… for obvious reasons.

**BREAKING POINT – THE MISSING EPISODES!**

_Insert theme from Star Wars here…_

A long time ago… in a city far, far away…

Raven rummaged through the box in the basement, an amused smile playing on her lips. Lifting out the item she was looking for she actually allowed a few giggles out before she put a stop to them, she had work to do after all.

---

Robin was sitting at the computer monitor. He would figure out what was wrong with it, even if it killed him. And that wasn't even mentioning the smell. Shaking his head he went back to work, relishing the unusual silence that permeated the common room. It wasn't every day that he got the room to himself, though he did allow a little nagging worry to creep into the back of his mind. After all, it was never a good thing when the room was this deserted. In fact, the only times that it was usually involved either a team mate injured or a team mate missing.

Shaking off those foreboding thoughts he went back to his job at hand. After fiddling around with the wires and checking the power source he started getting tools out to work on the monitor itself when he heard the main doors open, obviously admitting someone into the room. Groaning silently to himself, there went his peace and quiet after all, he didn't even bother to look and see who it was, choosing instead to continue what he was doing. That was until he heard the abnormally loud breathing right over his shoulder.

Rasp  
Wheeze  
Rasp  
Pant  
Rasp

Instead of looking behind him he simply moved the tools he had gathered in front of him and pushed them off to the side of the desk and proceeded to bang his head onto the surface. He knew who was behind him. Why she felt the need to pick on him right that moment he couldn't guess. Thinking on that it seemed as though she went out of her way to single him out, at least in his opinion.

"Go away Raven."

Instead of listening to him the person continued to stand directly behind him, breathing loudly.

Rasp  
Hiss  
Rasp  
Huff  
Rasp

"RAVEN!"

Finally the breathing stopped but Robin could still 'feel' her behind him. Rolling his eyes heavenward he prayed for fortification from whatever deity would listen. Turning around he almost fell out of his chair.

There stood Slade. Robin almost launched into an attack until he noticed that this Slade was about a foot to short. Not to mention the small wisps of purplish hair that were sticking out of the mask around the edges.

Running a shaking hand through his hair roughly he tried to control his voice when he spoke next, after all, he really didn't want to start yelling, "Raven, what are you doing? I could have seriously hurt you!"

Instead of answering his question, the masked head simply tilted a little to the side and a muffled deep, and obviously faked 'male' voice spoke, "Robin - I am your father."

Blink  
Blink  
Blink

Robin just stared at Raven in complete disbelief. After about two minutes he finally just eased the chair out from the desk and stood up. Still watching the disguised girl he walked around her and headed for the doors. It was only when his back hit them that he finally turned around. When he got them open he looked over his shoulder to see 'Slade' simply watch him. Just as he was about to step through Slade spoke again,

"Batman never told you what happened to your father..."

He knew that he should just leave, really he did, but his parents where kind of a sore subject for him. He knew that Raven wasn't in her right mind but still, "Batman told me exactly what happened to my father. A villain killed him, along with the rest of my family."

"No, I am your father."  
"No, you're Raven. A Teen Titan."  
"No, I am Slade, and your father!"  
"RAVEN! You are Raven! Slade is not here, and he is not my father!"  
"If I am not your father, then why do we act alike? Oh, I know... Robin, I am your evil Clone."

Robin just gapped at her. 'Slade' continued, "Actually, you are my clone, I'm older after all, I think I shall call you Mini Me."

Robin watched in growing horror, and a little bit of amusement, if the two emotions could be felt at the same time, as Raven, aka 'Slade', proceeded to raise her hand to her face and point a gloved pinkie finger at her mouth. Then she started to do the 'evil laugh'.

Robin didn't even bother to argue, "Riiight."

With that he turned on his heals and headed out the door. He wasn't going to touch that one. No he wasn't.

Raven watched him go, still laughing, until the door closed all the way. Once she was sure he was gone she ripped the mask off her face and grimaced down at it. Never again would she put that thing on. She couldn't see in it and breathing was difficult to say the least. Plus, she didn't think she wanted to know why the stupid thing smelled like Fritos.

_Closing theme from Star Wars…_

_Start theme song for I Dream of Jeanie… for no apparent reason…_

It was early in the morning and Starfire couldn't find her brush yet again. She looked everywhere for it, not to mention the other five she had lost that week, and still couldn't turn up anything. She knew Raven had something to do with it but, as a friend, she could never accuse her of stealing.

Letting out a deep sigh she decided to simply go and ask to borrow Ravens, they were both girls after all, surely she would understand Stars need to tame the belorgian nest that had accumulated over the course of the night.

Upon reaching Ravens door Star knocked timidly, hoping that she wasn't waking her friend up. After all, Raven was scary when she was woken early. When she received no answer after a minute Star tried again, this time knocking harder. Again she received no answer and so again she tried to knock harder.

_Thud_

Apparently the door to the guest room wasn't as strong as the other doors in the tower… either that or Star didn't know her own strength.

Peering inside Star could clearly see that Raven wasn't anywhere within. Shrugging to herself she decided to simply use Ravens brush and get it over with. She could always apologize if Raven got upset. Sometimes it really _was_ easier to ask for forgiveness later than to ask for permission now.

Looking around the dresser, where all of Ravens beauty supplies were arranged, Star started searching for the brush. She didn't see it immediately so she started pushing things around to see if perhaps it was buried under some of the nameless junk that was cluttering the dresser top.

Pushing aside a slip of cardboard with bobby pins on it she finally found the brush and proceeded to start and untangle her hair. About half way through she looked back on the dresser and stopped.

Her eyebrows met in the center of her forehead as she looked at the little piece of paper with red diamond gem-like objects on it with puzzlement. Those things looked a lot like Ravens charka gem…

Putting the brush down Star picked up the sheet of gems and picked one off. Holding it on the tip of her finger she realized with some confusion that its back was sticky, almost like a stickers. Raising an eyebrow she proceeded to stick the object in between her eyes and then looked into the mirror.

Sure enough, there was an exact replica of Ravens gem on her own forehead. More than a little disturbed Star plucked the thing off her face and swiftly proceeded to finish brushing her hair. When she was done she tried to put everything back into place on the dresser, hoping Raven wouldn't notice, even removing all traces of her hair from the bristles.

After she was satisfied everything was as it had been she quickly left the room praying that Raven never found out that she had found out… Star didn't know why but she felt that it would be a very bad thing.

About five minutes after Starfire had left the guest room in walked Raven, wrapped only in a towel. Not noticing anything amiss she walked over to the dresser and started getting ready for the day. She brushed her hair, put on deodorant, applied her perfume and a little bit of lip gloss and then the final touch.

As she reached for her stick-on's she cocked her head to one side wondering aloud to herself, "Didn't I have more than this? Hm… guess not." Placing her gem in its spot she got dressed and headed off to torment the others…

_End the I Dream of Jeanie theme song…again, for no apparent reason…_

_Begin the theme song to Batman…_

The Titans were all gathered around the TV, sitting in various positions so that they had a good view of the set. They were munching on various snacks and sprawled about in various stages of movie induced bad posture. They only began to straighten themselves up when the credits started to roll.

Cyborg yawned loudly, "Well, I know it wasn't movie night but it was worth it. Hey Rob, is everything in that movie true?"

Robin shot a look at his friend, "No. Do you honestly think Batman would allow people to make a true to life movie about him? This Batman Begins movie is just that… a movie. I think I saw like two real things in the entire thing – the bat mobile and the villain."

Raven just smiled a sly smile his way, "Oh I don't know… I think that 'become what you fear' stuff was pretty right on. It certainly explains you."

"Wha- what do you mean?" Robin shot her a 'shut up' look hoping she would take the hint.

Naturally she didn't. "You know what I mean. Batman feared bats so he became the 'bat man'. It's only natural that his 'apprentice' should follow in his footsteps."

Beastboys eyes lit up like it was Christmas with Tofu on the menu, "You mean… Robin? You're… you're scared of ROBINS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

_Thunk_

Robin glared at Raven while putting up the bow staff he had whipped out and used on the now unconscious Beastboy, "See what you made me do?"

Raven just sent him a smirk, "Whatever you say _Robin_."

_End the Batman theme song…_

We hope you enjoyed your stay in 'Lost Episode Land'. Please come again…

---  
Tenshi: Hope you all liked the 'lost episodes'. We have a few more, maybe we will make them a gift to you all when the story is over, like chapter 21.  
Bob: Maybe? You know you won't be able to not do it.  
Tenshi: We'll see.  
Bob: What happened with the 'planned' chapter, of the Titans fighting Mod?  
Tenshi: Well… hehe… I'm a retard. Seriously. When I planned out the chapters I counted wrong… and so I had to use this chapter up… I didn't want to split the Mod chapter into two so – well – here you are.  
Bob: You miss counted? We only went up to twenty!  
Tenshi: I know… I think I might have failed kindergarten at some point.  
Bob: Obviously. You should go back and try again.  
Tenshi: o.o;;

Review Responses:

**StrugglingArtist** – Aww… so glad you liked our last two chapters. Hopefully your sister won't kill you because then you would miss all the fun :) Yeah, we planned on having the news cast at the end of the chapter to add some humor into an otherwise very 'angsty-ish' chapter. Glad it worked lol. Hope you had fun on your road trip and updates are coming… we just don't know when lol. The last few chapters don't want to write themselves so Bob and I are actually having to work on them… shudder. Thanks much :)  
**Siren of Time** – Ah, another spider hater lol, yay! I'm with you… stupid spiders… grr. As for nothing exploding in Rae's little BF as you call it lol, well, that was a slip up on our part – we didn't even think about it, but, if we had, our excuse would have been this: we are subscribers to the theory that, after The End, Raven gained more control over her powers… so – that's our story and we're sticking to it lol. Glad you enjoyed it, thanks much for sticking with us :)  
**Django X** – Did you read the news cast? It was at the bottom of the last chapter – in italics… I just wondered because you were wondering what happened to the mayor – it was in that – kinda :) It explained what had Robins eyebrow dancing. Your friend had connective issues too? Hm, nope, I don't live near them but maybe it's wasn't localized – just stupid lol. Hoped you liked this chapter, more crazy Raven and such… these were just random thoughts that I was going to work into the story but couldn't fit them in… so now they have their own chapter lol. I feel for you, with the whole flower incident… when I bring stuff inside I do a through inspection lol. Thanks for sticking with us, as always, and nope – the end wont be abrupt – we like to milk things lol.  
**Dark-Anime-Gurl** – I have never, ever heard of your dads phobia before… I didn't even know it was possible…but damn, it gives me ideas lol. I'm afraid of heights too, which is weird because I love rollercoasters and stuff – eh. Glad you liked the chapters :) we aim to please, hope this one is up to par. Thanks much for the support!  
**XxHunter The One and OnlyxX** – Hehe, you said stuck on it, about the adhiesive… yeah, I'm corny lol. Glad you got a laugh out of my pain lol. I got a laugh out of it too – so I forgive you. Its one of those 'this would be really funny if it weren't happening to me' deals. Flamethrowers hmm? I'll have to get one of those – I do believe that would work. Course, my parents would kill me when the house burned down but who cares lol. We live to serve, and to make you happy :) Thanks for the double reviews lol.  
**World of Nightmares** – Hehe, glad you liked them both. As for contacting me just email me or IM me if you have AIM – its (I M Wired Wrong) and then all the junk about AOL. Just remove the spaces. You have to contact me, especially after I end this story :) that way I can make you a muse and bounce story ideas off your head and you can tell me what's worthy lol. Keep sending me happy reviews, or, as I have labeled your reviews, 'the HAHA reviews' :-D!  
i want candy – Here! Here is more! Don't hurt us! Lol. Glad you likes so much that you demand more. It makes us happy… and scared, but mostly happy :) Thanks again for the support!  
**Overactive Mind** - Not the bull whip! A journeyman cliffhangersmith huh? Exactly what does that entail? Is it painful? I'm trying to be a journeyman anstsmith but I am failing my trials miserably. Yep, that was one of Ravens lesser known spells, well, she found it in a book. You didn't think all those books were dark and dangerous did you? Sometimes a girls got to splurge elsewhere lol. Mod is not expecting a crazy Raven and that's mostly due to the fact that he has officially lost it himself. But it should all work out well in the end :) Thanks again for reviewing, and for sticking with us – even though we are unworthy. Oh and I agree about the voodoo lady being cool… I want her hair lol.  
**Imp** – I'm sorry I couldn't work Slade in… I just couldn't see him reacting well to Ravens 'behavior'. He would just smack her or something and move on lol. But I did work in this little bit in this chapter, just for you… your review wanted me to make him show up, at least in spirit. I hope this chapter had the humor you were searching for. The next one will as well, as well as the final on – why did I just type all that – I could have just said – the rest will have humor – eh – I'm stupid and rambling. Oh well. Thanks much for the review and the continuing support!  
**Chantily Lace** – Yep, Raven found her backbone. Well, she never really lost it but she never really showed it either. It was about time lol. Spiders do die, if they get anywhere near me lol. Shiny things huh? Shiny old car things huh? Shiny old car – er – nevermind lol. I'm more of a shiny new car person myself – or motorcycles – but I have lots of friends who dig the old ones lol. I love it when they buy one and say 'I'm going to fix it up' then the next thing I know they give up and the poor thing ends up rusting in their yards. Sad. Thanks again for the review. We luvs the support.  
**coolgirlc **– Hey Ciara – Run, run far, far away. You sister has a chainsaw and she's not afraid to use it. lol. Jamie – hide the body well. Hehe – ok, now that I'm done giving advice we have updated! Yay! Hope you two liked this chapter. I might have to have a chainsaw make an appearance in the story before it's over just for you two. Thanks for the review and the support :)  
**Elizabeth** – yep, we investigated the 'train', turns out one of my trains of thoughts got off track lol and well, there you go lol. And it was only a matter of time before Raven finally lost it. Well, not lost it lost it but blew up lost it – umm… Riiight. We have updated :) hope you enjoyed this chapter and we wish to smoother you in mooshy kisses for all the support :- _Kiss  
_**WickedWitchoftheSE **– Cancun and then the beach? You must be very tan by now. We didn't think Raven yelled enough either – but this is supposed to be a humor story – so we didn't want to bring out the bitch factor to much lol. Don't worry though, she still plans on a few more revenge 'missions' before this thing is over :) Thanks for the review, and the continuing support!  
**Ravyn13** aka Holder of the Croak – oh, I hear you about the drowning of bugs with spray. My problem is that I spray too much then my parents allergies start to act up and they cant breath and they wheeze and open windows and yell – yelling with out the ability to draw air through ones nose is actually kinda amusing… oh, by the way, those weren't little people you steps on… those were frogs. Poor frogs. Oh wait – I see a hand – huh – guess there were some people in there after all. :) Thanks much for the review and all the support – we huggles you for it, what ever huggles means.  
**TTstory writer** – Maybe its just our insecurities but we read your review as though it sounded shocked… lol. We're just messing with you. We like to do that to reviewers, it makes them review more lol. Thanks for the complement, for truly, it was. Glad your liking it thus far and we hope you will continue to stick with us till the end – for it is near :) Thanks again!


	19. When All Else Fails Seduce?

Tenshi: Woohoo! Less than a week till my birthday! Yay!  
Bob: And how old will you be? 4?  
Tenshi: Haha, I will be officially old enough to buy cigs!  
Bob: And that's something to be proud of?  
Tenshi: Oh fine, I will be old enough to vote! Down with Bush, Down with Bush-  
Bob: Tenshi! The FBI could read this and come for you!  
Tenshi: Eh… well, if the agent looks like David D. from the X-files then sign me up!  
Bob: See what I have to work with here people!  
Tenshi: Hehe – you know you love me.

**Warning**: TenshiJaki can not write 'battle' scenes. **Also, this is a long chapter… though I doubt ya'll will complain**. Next chapter will be mostly humor and fluff; I got the plot, the action and everything else out of the way so watch out! Hehe.

---  
**Breaking Point**  
by TenshiJaki  
---  
_"A man who is a pessimist before forty-eight knows too much; the man who is an optimist after forty-either knows too little."_ - Mark Twain  
---

When the Titans got to the museum they headed for the American History Wing, assuming that was where the British crackpot had gotten off to. Upon inspection of the wing however they could find no trace of him anywhere. Deciding the best way to locate the way ward villain was to do a systematic search of the whole place room by room they headed out and started looking.

Prehistoric Wing – Nope  
Grecian/Rome Wing – Nothing  
Victorian Wing – Nadda  
Early Inventions Wing – Zip  
Egyptian Wing – Zilch

This continued until the only wing left that had gone un-searched was the Modern History Wing. The five shared a look that clearly said 'what on earth would he be doing in there' before they headed in.

Sure enough there was the mad man standing in front of the 60's exhibit, a Beatles display to be exact complete with wax statues, gazing longingly at the vintage clothing (1).

Robin took the initiative, "Mod, I didn't know what you're doing but you're going down!"

Mod simply looked up at the heroes, tears glimmering in his eyes, "Eh, you duckies just don't understand. Such greatness… so much – _lost_." Without warning he proceeded to dissolve into tears.

The Titans shared an alarmed look, after all, it wasn't everyday that the villain you were after broke down like a blubbering mother at a wedding reception. Robin decided to try again, "Um… You do know that breaking and entering is a crime right?"

When he got no reply he continued, "I'm, well we're, going to have to take you in. If you just come along quietly-"

"NO! I won't go quietly! The blasphemy that is now occurring, it must be stopped!"  
"Uh – wha-"  
"Everywhere I look I see retro this and retro that! Little bloody teenie boppers running around in bleeding bellbottoms and polyester mini dresses! I won't have it! I won't! The 60's – _sniff_ - will have its revenge!"

With that Mod started running around the exhibit ripping the clothing off the assorted manikins and wax figures. The Titans just watched the obviously insane man with a mixture of pity, shock and worry.

Beastboy finally broke the awkward silence, "Dude and we thought Rae was bad." This only served to earn him a sharp elbow to his stomach, a sharp grey elbow.

Robin just shot him a look before addressing them all, "Alright, lets corral him before he does too much damage, and try not to break anything." The last bit was said mainly to Beastboy, probably due to the 'Ming Vase Incident' the last time they were in this particular museum, an incident none of them would ever willing speak of again.

They formed a circle around the still rampaging man who was currently cursing the fashion industry and wanna-be hippies to a very painful death. Finally, when they were all in place they started to close in. At first Mod didn't pay them any attention, he was to busy trying to remove the pants from a manikin that did a fair impression of Austin Powers. When he did finally notice the knot of heroes closing in he pulled out his cane and brandished it around like a sword, "NO! You will not stop me you jackanapes!"

Cyborg just raised his hands towards the villain in a pacifying motion, "Now, now man. It's all good. We're going to take you to a place where you can tell the world all about the – uh – blasphemy, yeah. You can go there and tell them all what's been going down and wouldn't that be good? Better than just ripping these poor dudes apart." He said the last with a pitying look towards the Beatles wax statues, most of which had lost their little wax heads at some point during their undressings.

Mod actually looked like he was considering the offer before he scrunched his face up and started screaming all over again, "NO! YOU BLOODY WANKER! What do you take me for? An idiot? Well I'm not, and I'm not going to fall for your idiotic ramblings and shoddy promises!" He ducked under Cyborgs upraised hands and flew to the side of the room as fast as his little feet could carry him.

Once he was safely pressed against the wall he smiled at the Titans, "I really was hoping to not have to do this but I can't have you luvers interfering." Pressing the button on his cane he continued to smile at the Titans as a rumbling began outside. The group just shared a confused look as the rumbling got louder and louder, the source of the noise obviously growing closer to their position.

With out any farther warning the doors to the exhibit burst open, right off their hinges, revealing five giant wind-up robots with huge guns. Now, if these had been girl robots and had huge guns this wouldn't have been such a problem, at least to the male members of our group, but these were definitely _not_ female robots and the guns they had were definitely not _those_ kinds of guns.

The Titans groaned collectively, they had faced Mod's 'bots before and they weren't exactly something to sneeze at. To top it off Mod had obviously hit on a vein or something with his ramblings about 60's fashion because all of said robots where garbed in garish, tight-fitting outfits that couldn't have come from any other decade.

Robin let out a small muffled moan, muffled because he had buried his face in his hands, saying, "Why is it always us that gets the crazies?"

"Oh I'm not crazy bird boy, not one bit. I'm completely in my right mind, though you'll wish I wasn't when my Bots get through with you lot." Mod made a small hand motion in his robots direction and that was all it took to 'activate' them.

Before the Titans knew it they were in a heated battle that was not only destroying the area they were in but hurting them as well. Beastboy was the first to feel the sting, taking a laser blast directly to the gut. Thankfully he was in rhino form at the time so he didn't take to much damage, but it was obvious the 'bots were playing for keeps.

Cyborg ended up under two of the machines, only a leg was sticking out to indicate exactly where he was. Starfire was pulling on said leg trying to get him out. Robin had engaged another of the machines leaving Raven with the final one. Since she didn't have to put on her 'act' she was free to deal with the thing in her normal way.

Seeing as how the room was already trashed, and just getting more so by the minute, Raven really didn't feel all that bad when she used her powers to pick up two vintage cars, a 60-ish Mustang and some other strange looking concept car, and hurled them at the oncoming robot. Smiling at the satisfying 'crunch' that followed their impact Raven decided to finish this one off and help the others.

Picking up the mass that had been her opponent and the two autos she hurled them up to the ceiling and, once the mass was flattened there, slammed the mass into the floor. She continued this four or five times before the only thing that was left of the three machines was a flattened mess of metal, tires and shredded 60's clothing.

Satisfied that that one was taken care of she moved on to help Beastboy with his which currently had him pinned against one of the walls. Cyborg and Starfire were still busy with their two and Robin had just blown the head off his with a well placed mini-bomb.

Pretty soon, though not soon enough for the Titans, the five 'bots had been reduced to so much scrap along with most of the exhibit. Breathing hard the Titans took stock of the situation, noting any injuries, damaged property and the location of their quarry.

Mod was still leaning against the back wall looking for all the world like he wasn't surrounded by parts of his contingency plan. The Titans started to advance on him again, most of them feeling the need to hit something that would feel pain, when he just held up a hand to stop them, "Do you duckies really think that I only came with five? What kind of limp carrot do you take me for?"

Sure enough, following his word more robots showed up in the door way, much more. There had to be at least twenty five of them. There was no way the Titans would be able to beat them all, especially after already being worn out from the previous battle.

"Why don't you just call it a day chaps?" Mod smiled at the teens.

Robin was thinking something along the same lines. He hated to retreat but he knew that if the Titans engaged all those robots they would loose. The others knew it as well. Retreat was an option, they could always regroup and come back, or find him again should he move.

"Titans, Ret-", Robin didn't get to finish his command because Raven had hit his shoulder with her own as she brushed past him, "Rae… what-" Raven just shot him a look and continued forward towards Mod.

Turning back to face the villain Raven put on her best 'seductive' smile. Naturally this freaked the man out a little, though he would never admit it. It did cause the effect she was going for however, in the distraction of her prey. She had wanted to be able to get up close and personal with the man before he tried to sic his mechanical thugs on her.

Inwardly she sighed, it looked like she wasn't quiet done with her act after all. It would have been difficult for the Titans to defeat Mod and his machines using brute force but Raven was hoping that they wouldn't even have to try.

In her best sing-song voice, which wasn't really all that great seeing as how it was a very new thing for her to try and do, she latched onto Mod and, smiling the entire time, and proceeded to start complementing him, "Oh! I just knew you were a strong man, able to defeat us and everything! I was just saying to the others before we came that I missed seeing you around and that I was glad you were back. You do know that I just can't resist your accent, don't you? And where did you get these clothes? They are abso-bloody-lutely fabulous."

Mod was torn between being flattered and wetting himself. On one hand here was a young attractive woman professing her admiration for him, on the other hand this was Raven, from the Teen Titans, doing the professing. He didn't have long to think about what could be going on because the girl wouldn't stop. She was latched onto his arm, pressing most of her body up against him in a very inappropriate way, if he did say so himself, rambling on and on about what she found so 'stimulating' about him.

"… and that bit where you had those tanks – brilliant. Did I ever tell you that the British flag just does something for me? Well, it does, wink wink nudge nudge, if you get my meaning." Raven was practically leering at the poor elderly man.

Mod made up his mind, he was definitely scared. Sure, he had the backup of twenty five robots but he didn't think that would save him… after all, everyone knew what they say about a woman scorned. He tried to detach her arm from his politely, "This is all very flattering dearie – but – um – it just wouldn't work out… you're a hero after all, and I'm not. Conflicting issues and all that love."

Raven just gave him a condescending smile, "Oh pooh, you know that wont matter now. For you I would change." She hugged him closer to her and grinning up at him continued, "How could I fight you when I admire you so much. Besides, hero work is getting boring. I have so many plans… First we could…" Raven leaned up to be able to whisper in his ear. None of the others could hear what she was telling the man but it was obvious from his face that it was either very bad, embarrassing, impossible or all of the above.

Mod's face went from pink to red and then to white. When Raven pulled away she continued to grin up at the man, "Oh! And when we take over the Mayors office I have plans for that desk… We could-" Again Raven finished her sentence in his ear which caused his face to go from white to green in less than two seconds.

When she finally finished Mod looked down at her, a shocked expression on his face. Sputtering he again tried to free him arm from her grip, "Now see here lass… that's not, I mean… I couldn't and, well, you shouldn't say things like that!"

Raven just continued to cling to him, her smile never wavering, "Oh come now… you know you're interested. And, I am half demon after all – I just never said what type of demon. So it _is_ completely doable." With that she winked suggestively to him, wiggling an eyebrow for added effect.

It was about this time that Mod started sporting a nose bleed. "Gah!", was all he managed to squeak out before his eyes rolled up in his head and he promptly passed out.

Raven didn't even bother to try and catch him. Instead she reached for his cane and, pressing the button on the top, deactivated the waiting machines.

Throwing the offending object towards Robin, Raven merely looked over at the others who were gapping at her, "What? It worked didn't it?"

Receiving four head nods she simply shrugged her shoulders, "I'm heading for the tower. I have this sudden urge to shower."

The others watched her fly off; they had to wait around after all for the police to arrive and to file all the necessary 'after battle' paper work. As they waited Cyborg finally spoke up, "You know… maybe having an unstable Raven isn't so bad."

Robin just looked at him in disbelief, "It was all an act, she's not unstable."

Cyborg just gave Robin a look, "Would you have flirted with a villain to win the day?" When Robin shook his head Cyborg nodded, "Didn't think so. It takes a special kind of hero to think of that, not to mention do it. The special kind of crazy hero. Now don't get me wrong man, everything she's put us through this week was an act, she as much as admitted it, but you can't tell me that that girl is all there, not after that show."

Robin just sighed, "Let's just drop it. She will go back to normal, her little game is over. So let's just let it go and everything will go back to normal. Whatever that is."

None of the others argued. Personally, they were each happy things were going to settle down. The whole 'Crazy Raven' episode was over.

It took them two hours to get things settled at the museum. First they had to secure the prisoner then hand him over to the police. Next they had to deal with the curator of the museum who was not pleased with the damaged his precious building and exhibits had sustained. Finally they had to fill out endless copies of reports for everyone involved.

Needless to say they were looking forward to hot showers and their beds when they got home.

It was unfortunate for them that Raven didn't have the same ideas.

---

Raven knew the others would want to come home and head straight for bed. She wasn't going to let them however. None of them had apologized to her yet, and she really didn't think she would ever get one out of them if their reactions earlier had been any indication. Besides, Beastboy still had something special coming his way; he just didn't know it yet.

It was time to finish Operation: IKSID. She had been working on that little gem since the beginning but it took time to work up to the finale. Now was the time.

Knowing that the others would be at least an hour Raven took her time. For once she was very grateful for her powers. With out them she would never have been able to get it all done. Well, thanks to her power and 'Super Duper, Sure-to-Stick-Anything, Grandpa Bobo's Crazy Glue'™.

Once she was finished in each of the Titans rooms she proceeded to the living room where she then began to dig out all the food products she had hidden previously. Even using her gel she had to fight not to vomit. The smell was worst than anything she could have possibly imagined. Suppressing her gag reflex she placed all the items back into the fridge and didn't bother closing the door.

Next she went over to the shrine she had erected to Bob the Lobster and took the 'remains' down. Allowing a small laugh to escape she started to smear the red gunk all over the lovely pristine white walls in the common room. She wouldn't be needing it anymore anyways.

Satisfied with her work she sat down and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

Within ten minutes the others arrived looking tired and harried. They all gained a new look however, that of disgust, when they took in the way the common room looked, not to mention smelled.

Robin started swearing, which, in itself, indicated that hell had frozen over and little piggy demons were flying around in the sky. "RAVEN! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Raven just smiled at him, something he and the others had hoped would stop, "Isn't it you who is always saying we should see our plans through to the end? Who am I to question the Boy Wonder?"

Cyborg had his hand over his mouth but his words were still understandable, "My GOD! What is that smell? It's worse than before, if that's even possible."

Raven just leaned back on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table, "Oh, its possible… why don't you go check out the fridge."

Starfire was the only one brave enough to take Raven up on her offer. Heading over to the still opened fridge she looked inside and came back out with the carton of milk, "I believe friends that the smell is coming from this though I don't remember the juice from the cow smelling this way."

Robin eyed the carton wearily, "It does if it's been left to rot at room temperature for more than a week. Just throw it out the window or something Star."

Star didn't listen to him however; she had already decided what to do with the sour milk. Opening the carton and peering inside she then tilted it until some of the spoiled liquid, now more solid than not, came dribbling out. Right into her opened mouth.

She didn't notice the four looks of horror aimed her way. Even Raven hadn't planned on that.

Licking her lips Star smiled at the others, "Ah, it tastes just like the Jerban worm juice from home. Would you like to try some?" At the negative responses she got from the others, along with the retching noise coming from Beastboys direction, Star just shrugged and continued to eat-drink-eh-whatever, the foul substance.

Robin looked around the room and winced at the site of red on the walls, "Do I want to know what that is?"

It was Beastboy who noticed that Bob was missing, turning more green than was normal he shook his head, "No, you don't."

Robin followed Beastboys gaze and knew what the red was, "Oh God Raven! Have you no decency?"

Raven just smirked, "Nope, apparently I don't. I guess you all have rubbed off on me." With that parting shot she got up off the couch and stretched. Waving jauntily to the others she headed for the doors, "Well, I'm bushed, and since I have to sleep in a strange room, in a strange bed, I better head off now. I don't know about you guys but I have a hard time trying to sleep in a room that is not my own." Stressing the last bit so the others would get the hint she headed off towards the guest room.

She knew she would be seeing the others sooner than morning. They hadn't been into their own rooms yet after all.

---

Robin ordered the others to help him clean up the main room. He was worried about Raven. Well, more like he was worried about what else Raven would do to them. None of this had been personal enough for her tastes so he knew it wasn't over. And that's what worried him the most.

He knew Raven wasn't crazy and her behavior tonight just confirmed it. It would have been better if she had been. This was worse than crazy, it was vengeance. And when one had to deal with a vengeful Raven one had need to worry.

When they had managed to finally get everything straightened up, and thrown away (in the case of the bad food), they were bone tired. Eyes half closed and feet unable to make actual steps, the four Titans shuffled their way to their rooms.

Robin half waved the others a good night and went inside his room. He didn't even bother with the lights or to take in the surroundings, half asleep as he was. He toed off his boots and placed them near the closet. Next he took of his mask and threw it on the night stand. He didn't bother removing anything else.

Seeing as how throwing back the sheets would have been to much effort he simply turned around and flopped himself onto his bed.

_Thud_

Well, he tried to flop himself on to the bed. There was a problem however. Instead of hitting his bed Robin ended up flat on his back on the floor staring dazed at his ceiling. Or at least what he thought was his ceiling. Thinking he was more tired than he realized, because he was obviously hallucinating, he sat up and looked around his room. The only things on the floor were his boots and discarded mask. And himself.

Looking back up at the ceiling he knew now that what he was seeing was real. What was he seeing? Well that was simple. It was his room – upside down. Everything was exactly as he had left it, from the neatly made sheets to the various items on his dresser, only everything was currently plastered to his roof.

"AHHHHH!"  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"WHAT THE HEL-"

Laying back down on the floor, gazing longingly at his bed that was so close and yet so far away, Robin knew that Raven had made her final stand and, if the screams coming from down the hall were any indication, he wasn't her only victim. He would yell at her in the morning, he was too tired to bother tonight.

As he drifted off to sleep the last thing he thought, aside from how un-fluffy the carpeting in his room was, was that he would work in an apology somewhere in the middle of his tirade tomorrow as well. She had earned one after all.

---

Sure enough the next morning four very sore and tired Titans had words with Raven. At first they started out yelling, blaming her for aching backs and dark circles under their eyes. When it was obvious that she wasn't remorseful at all, that she was in fact enjoying their pain – and from her mutterings planning more – the complaints quickly changed to apologies.

Finally, Raven had what she had wanted all along. And now she had ammunition should they ever step to far out of bounds again. A few twitches here and a few insane giggles there and the others would start to toe the line. She only had one thing left to do. Beastboy still had an extra special treat coming his way.

TBC…

(1) – I did research, scary I know, anyways in the comics Mad Mod was actually a 'mod' fashion designer who used his clothing line as a smuggling tool and that's the type of villain he was. And while I'm not willing to actually go 'canon' here with him completely I thought it would be nice to work it in a bit. Ok, so it was more than a bit – but whatever. So stop looking at me like that :)

---

**stupid pointless note**: if you guys ever find the song 'Cows with Guns' you should totally listen to it… it's a stupid song but I love it – it always makes me laugh and I was listening to it when I wrote this hehe – that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. _'We will fight for bovine freedom and hold our large heads high; we will run free with the buffalos or die! Cows with guns…'_ Nuff said.

Bob: What is Raven going to do?  
Tenshi: I'm not saying… though it might involve a chainsaw.  
Bob: Uh huh…  
Tenshi: Hey! I'm on a roll; I want to have this thing wrapped up by my b-day. Heck, I may even put out the final chapter on my b-day as a sorta reverse present thing.  
Bob: Riiight.  
Tenshi: You are unusually quiet today… what are you up too?  
Bob: Me? Nothing!  
Tenshi: Bob…!  
Bob: Nothing, I swear! It's not like the next chapter will be the last chance for fluff and I will try to take it over! Um... perhaps I said too much.  
Tenshi: That's it, to the cell with you Bob; I will not have you hi-jacking my story!  
Bob: But-!  
Tenshi: _points_. To the cell – now!

**Review Responses:**

**World of Nightmares** – Aw, thanks – and I haven't blocked you yet lol. Yet being the key word there. Just joking. Why would I block someone that thinks my stories are funny? I would have to be insane – well, I am – but I would have be even more insane, yeah, to do that. Glad you liked it. I think lots of people have this little idea in their heads that something is going on with Robin and Slade – no one knows just what :) Thanks again!  
**Ravyn13** – Ah, my dear croak holder. I think I need to go on that laughing your as- off diet, send me the link lol. And as for rocking out loud, well, we used to – but then our dad complained that the music coming out of our ears was to loud – sigh – 'rents never let you have any fun. And don't thank us for writing, we thank you for reading. :)  
**elizabeth** – I tried to go back to kindergarten, but they wont have me – something about my maturity level not being high enough – eh – what do they know? Yep, the train of thought was dangerous, hehe, Bob barely made it out alive – dang. But the train is back on track, thankfully. Or else we would never get this baby done. Thanks much for the review :) Here's a cheese puff for no apparent reason.  
**StrugglingArtist **– yeah, the last chapter was interesting… pointless, but interesting lol. This one has more of a point, I should know, I stabbed myself in the eye with it. It hurt. But between Bob and I we still have four good eyes, don't ask. I hear you on the loose ends bit, I'm hoping not to have any… I think I have to go back and read the whole story again to make sure I got everything… but I wont – I'm lazy lol. So if you see something missing let me know lol. I will make you do the dirty work. Thanks much for the support :)  
**dark girl** – Yep, there will be more 'missing episodes' in the next chapter – the epilogue isn't very long so I will tack some on at the end. Glad you liked them :) we had mixed reviews about them. Thanks for all the support.  
**Django X** – Shock – you are banned from the 'puter? What travesty is this! Tell them that you must finish my story! Lol, just joking. We wouldn't want to get you into any more trouble – hopefully this chapter isn't that funny – or that you have a pillow handy lol. As for how Raven did it, well let just say that not all her books are serious ones… a girls got to have a bit of light reading hehe. I think maybe it was one Beastboy bought for her last birthday – but you will have to check with her on it :) Thanks for the love hehe – well, at least the review.  
**Overactive Mind** – oh no, the anal retentive part of your mind is awake? Hide my story! Hide it! lol. Ok, 1. I did not know that… but I had watched the 'batman begins' movie and that night the idea popped in my head and I laughed myself to sleep with it in there… so it got an episode lol. But thanks for informing me. Bobs a big rob/rae fan and I will make sure he doesn't do the whole two birds thing. 2. I do know that Ravens gem isn't a stick on lol but I thought it would be funny if it was. It went along the same lines of – that's not just tea in her tea, there is vodka too… we know, we're sick. I will have to go read your story though – I was going to ask for stories to read next chapter, cause I will be taking a reading break once I'm done - so look for me lurking around :) Thanks much and the DVD extras are over… except for the little bit I will put in after the epilogue. Hehe.  
**XxHunter The One and OnlyxX** – We've continued! Sheesh, you're pushy. But we like it… I can see you in leather with a whip – er… ok, so that's Bob's fantasy but still. Glad you liked the lost episodes, hope this ones tickles you as well. Thanks!  
**Dark-Anime-Gurl** – You know what else you should look up aside from phobia's? you should look up stupid state laws… there are things like 'not being able to park a donkey during the hours of 9-5' or something like that. sure to give you a laugh… maybe I will make that a story – find laws and apply them to jump city and make the titans enforce them… or not. Glad you liked the last chapter – there will be a few more 'lost episodes' after the epilogue next chapter. Thanks, as always, for the support :)  
**bizzet** – Aww… thanks :) We like being told we are geniuses… when ever we tell people that they don't believe us… ok, so we have blond moments – but who doesn't? And since you liked the 'lost episodes' there will be more after the epilogue next chapter… thanks for the support :)  
**addicted2danny** – Hehe dumb asses anonymous. Nope… that's not what it stood for, but now that I think about it someone should start that group, cause I know people who should belong. And as for knowing we're funny, we don't really. Well, we think we are… but most people in real life don't laugh at our jokes… course, we live in like redneckville, maybe that has something to do with it. We love it though when people find our story amusing. So we thank you for the ego boost and the review.  
**Siren of Time** – Yeah… after writing this story I realized that Bob is having more influence over me than I had planned. This was supposed to be a rae/bb story but everything seems to happen to robin… stupid muses. But bb is too easy – robin's reactions are loads more fun. Glad you enjoyed it though, and if you really liked the lost episodes there will be a few more after the epilogue next chapter :) thanks!  
**PersonaJXT** – Hello! Thanks for reviewing. We are glad you liked the story thus far… As for updating – we did, and we will, well – until the next chapter. The next chapter is the last. But we do hope that you like this chapter, and the one to come, we live to make people laugh. Thanks for the review and the support :)


	20. Confessions and FlameThrowers: An Ending

_Happy birthday to me. I eat too much cheese. I occasionally lick ke-eys! Happy birthday to me. Hehe. (Dudes, even the hehe rhymed.)(Yeah, it was a week ago, but its all good. Sorry this is late... We are WORMS! We've said it before, you people just dont listen.)_

Tenshi: It's **THE END**! I don't know whether to laugh or cry…  
Bob: Yeah… it's kinda of like a funeral that you want to happen.  
Tenshi: Oh, you mean like my g-pa's?  
Bob: Perhaps you shouldn't tell people that you want your grandfather dead… they might think badly on you.  
Tenshi: Hn. Well, the old bas-er- dude deserves it. The butt monkey.  
Bob: Butt monkey? No, wait, I don't want to know.  
Tenshi: Eh, lets not fight this chapter Bob; it's the last one after all.  
Bob: Fine, but the truce is over when we start the next story.  
Tenshi: _sigh_. Deal.

---  
**Breaking Point**  
By: TenshiJaki  
---  
"_If love is the answer, could you rephrase the question?" - Lily Tomlin_  
---

It was several days later that Cyborg finally announced that he had finished Raven's room. She never thought she would be so happy to see four walls, windows and a door again in her life. To make things even better Cy had installed her own private bathroom so she wouldn't have to deal with the others on a day to day basis; his little way of saying sorry she supposed. The best part however was that nothing, abso-friggin-lutely nothing, was white or beige. Life was good.

To top it all off the others had apparently taken her 'rant' to heart. Robin had even asked Star out on a date, though it was probably due more to Star having taken the initiative in their 'relationship' and proposing marriage to him than Ravens complaint about their 'not-really-there-but-there-because-the-unresolved-sexual-tension-is-palpable' romance. Raven had to admit though, that had been funny. She didn't know Robin could get that red.

Cyborg and Beastboy were also trying their hardest to actually think of others for a change. It wasn't had for Cy but Beastboy was always second guessing himself and trying to extract his foot from his mouth on a regular basis. It was due to this foot-in-mouth-itis that had him standing in front of Ravens newly constructed door waiting for her to let him in.

He couldn't even remember what it was that he had done, though in all honesty it could have been any number of things. All he knew was that Raven had contacted him via the communicator and demanded that he come to her room immediately. She hadn't sounded very happy.

For a minute Beastboy had allowed himself the small fantasy that she had come to realize his feelings for her and she was getting ready to confess her own. It would be just like her to want to do it behind closed doors, so the others wouldn't see. The rational part of his mind, however small, had crushed that idea fairly quickly.

The likelihood of Raven doing something like that was about as likely as an army of gerbils building a giant machine and taking over the world. And though he would suspect the evil rodents of something sinister like that he couldn't believe the part about Raven.

Sighing he knocked on the door, awaiting his doom.

He didn't have to wait to long. After a few seconds the door opened a crack and then, before he knew it, a grey hand reached out and, grabbing his collar, yanked him into the room.

"What - Raven?"

"Shh, you don't want the others to hear us do you?" Beastboy gulped loudly at the purring nature of Ravens voice. He had only heard it that way once and that was when she was trying to seduce Mad Mod. Surely she couldn't be trying the same thing on him?

"Uh, what… I mean, you called me and… um - what did you want?" Beastboy wanted to smack himself, that wasn't the smoothest thing he had ever said in the presence of a girl. Of course, it wasn't the worst thing he had said either, that award went to 'I have to pee', which was the only thing that had come out when he had tried talking to that hot blonde that worked at the video store.

Shaking off his thoughts he tried to focus on what Raven was saying, he had zoned out and missed part of it. "… and then I though, 'Well, I'd better talk to him about it'. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh… nothing?" Beastboy didn't have the foggiest as to what she was referring too; she probably had mentioned it during his reminiscent. All he knew was that denial usually worked well.

"You have nothing to say about that? I would have thought you would have had plenty to say. I mean, you had a whole two pages dedicated to it in the past week alone." Raven was looking at him with an annoyed expression on her face, her hands on her hips.

"Pages?" Beastboy couldn't remember writing anything, well, anything she could read anyways, in the past week. He would have suspected she was talking about an after action report or something but Robin had banned him from writing them any more. Apparently he liked to input his personal opinion on everything, not to mention all the spelling and grammar mistakes. One time writing about a battle Robin had been fighting, that went along the lines of, _'And then Rob jumpd the bad guy and his cape, witch is really pointles, waived behiend him like a gay pride flagg, and then hit him right in the face, witch was funny dudes'_ and he was never allowed to do them again.

There was something that he did write in though. Occasionally, when he had to get something out of his head, he wrote in a journal. And it was a journal because guys didn't do diaries. But Raven couldn't be talking about that. That particular item was currently in his room, under his mattress. There was no way that she could have even known about it, not to mention get her hands on it. No one was brave enough to touch anything in his room, not even Raven.

It was about that time that a thought hit Beastboy. Like a semi-truck hauling a ton of bricks and a small African elephant.

_Duh_.

With a sinking feeling he remembered that Raven had indeed been in his room, and in fact, had gone so far as to not only touch his things but his mattress in particular.

"…and after all that you have nothing to say? And with peanut butter!" Beastboy blinked at Raven, he had zoned out again and only caught the end of whatever it was she was saying to him. Peanut butter did ring a bell… an awful bell that sounded almost like it was ringing out his death toll.

"Peanut butter?"  
"Yes peanut butter - you are the one who came up with that after all."

And indeed he had. One of his entries in his journal had been about how he would like nothing better than to introduce the sticky substance known as peanut butter to a certain grey body he knew and how much he would like to lick it all off afterwards.

Suspicions confirmed, Raven had read his journal. _Crap_.

"Uh, about that Rae - well… you see…"  
"Don't bother explaining yourself… I just want to know what gave you the idea that I would even consider peanut butter. I hate the stuff. You could have used chocolate syrup or something I might like."  
"I know, and I'm sorry - wait a minute… what did you say?" Beastboy just stared at Raven. Not daring to hope what he had heard was true. She couldn't have meant it… could she?

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Cause if you are - well then sign me up." He finished with the biggest, goofiest grin Raven had ever seen in her entire life. And being around Beastboy and Starfire on a regular basis, well, that was saying something. It almost made her feel bad about having to follow through with her plan. Oh well, she would make it up to him later - maybe with cherries.

She had been racking her brain for something suitably wicked to do the green shifter. Remembering the book she had seen lying under his mattress she had gone back and gotten it a few days ago. She was hoping to find his biggest phobia, or at the very least something embarrassing she could hold over him. What she had found was nothing of the sort. At least three quarters of the book was devoted to her, or at least things that he wanted to do to and/or with her.

At first she had been furious but, after reading more and more of his entries, had learned that it wasn't just a sexual thing for him. He really, truly liked her, and even though she would have her revenge on him, she would remember that for future reference.

Her plan after that had been to bring him in and embarrass him. Show him how it felt to have someone invade his privacy as he had done to her on so many occasions. But things weren't going as planned.

Raven nearly smacked herself for the stupid chocolate syrup slip up. That had not been in the plan. Sighing she decided that, since she was already heading that way, she might as well continue.

"Listen Beastboy," She watched him to make sure he was paying attention this time, "I read almost all of your journal and I don't mind if you… well, if you feel that way about me."

Beastboy's whole face lit up, "Really? Does that mean that you feel-"  
"Don't get ahead of yourself _Garfield_." Beastboy winced at the sound of his name. "As I was saying, I don't mind. But, and yes there is a but, stop laughing!"

Beastboy couldn't help himself, hearing Raven say that there was _'a but'_ put his mind right into the gutter. And as a young male that was where it was normally. "Butt. Hehe."

Raven shot him a glare, "Are you through? Good. Where was I? Oh yes, your feelings are fine but you can't allow them to interfere-"

It was Beastboy's turn to interrupt, "Its not going to interfere with work. I already know that. And, I've felt this way for a long time and it hasn't caused any problems. So, if you don't mind, and I continue the way I have been, do you think…?"

Raven just closed her eyes; this was not the way this was supposed to go. She had been planning on setting him straight, for the time being anyways, then proceed with her plan, which she had dubbed Mission: Revenge.

Beastboy watched Raven with her eyes closed, the emotions playing over her face made it apparent that she was fighting with herself over this. Before he could think better of it he leaned in close and gently pressed his lips to hers. And prayed.

He prayed for many things. He prayed that Raven wouldn't push him away, he prayed that she would return the kiss, he prayed that she wouldn't maim him beyond recognition.

At least two of his prayers were answered. Raven didn't push him away though she did pull back, and so far, she had yet to start the beating he was sure he was going to get.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Beastboy couldn't take it anymore, "Say something - please!"

Doing a slow blink, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried a couple of times before her voice started cooperating again, "What… Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted too."

Raven just looked at him like she had never seen him before. Where was the cowering green midget she was used to? She had a queer idea to start searching under rocks to look for him. Shaking that image out of her head she just looked back at the changeling sadly, "This won't work Beastboy - it just wouldn't…"

Beastboy grabbed her by the arms, something that shocked both of them, "Please, don't say that. Just, just give it a try - that's all I'm asking. If it doesn't work then fine - but please… please."

Raven did the only thing she could do, especially when she saw the tears welling up in his eyes, she agreed, "Alright. But if it doesn't work this isn't going to get weird. Right?" For once she was the one who needed reassurance.

Beastboy just smiled at her and nodded before pulling her towards him and into a crushing hug, "Yes, it will work. You'll see."

Raven finally pulled away, a smile on her face, "Ok, so - what do you want to do now?"

Beastboy returned her smile, "Well, you said you liked chocolate syrup..."

---

Outside the room Cyborg was walking down the hall. Upon hearing strange noises coming from Ravens room he leaned in to put his ear against the door. Before his flesh could make contact however he jumped back. Something large had hit the door on the other side causing it to shake.

Reaching for the door chime to make sure that Raven was alright he stopped when he heard a loud, high pitched voice, a voice that sounded a lot like Beastboys, especially those times when Raven had him huddled in a corner calling for his mommy.

Backing slowly away from the door, he really didn't want to know, he decided that it would be best if he didn't interrupt. In fact, he was going to warn Star and Robin to stay far, far away as well.

He could still hear his green friend's voice as he walked down the hall…

"RAVEN! What are you going to do with that flame thrower!"

Cyborg shuddered and quickened his pace when he heard Ravens response, "It's called revenge Beastboy. It's called revenge."

**(I know I promised more 'missing episodes', I will try to add them later :) sorry.)**

**TheEndTheEndTheEndTheEndTheEndTheEndTheEndTheEnd**  
If you couldn't tell, it's **The End!**

---

Tenshi: BOB! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FLUFF! WTF WAS THAT?  
Bob: _That_, my dear Tenshi, was pure genius.  
Tenshi: You make me sick!  
Bob: What happened to our truce?  
Tenshi: The same thing that's going to happen to your dead and dismembered body - it went flying right out the window!  
Bob: _squeaks_. Dead and dismembered?  
Tenshi: Oh yes… you are going to die!  
Bob: What if the people like it?  
Tenshi: o.o, if we get a total of over 250 reviews… I suppose I will let you live - for now.  
Bob: Review people! For the love of my life review!

**AN: Thank you all, very much, for your support during this monster. I wouldn't have been able to do it without knowing there were people out there that actually wanted to read it. _Sigh_, Bob says thanks as well. Truly this is the best response we have ever gotten on a story and because of this we worked our tooshies off on it. We hope you enjoyed the journey as much as we did. We will be working on more stories in the future. I am starting university in the fall and, thanks to a minor in creative writing, I will be writing more - and hopefully better - stuff, its good practice lol. So if you like our crap then check back with us occasionally.**

**On a lighter note, we will be catching up on reading! Yay! So, if you have a story that you would like us to check out - this is where you can shamelessly plug your stuff - then by all means tell us about it and we will go read it. I will try to keep Bob on a leash.**

**Review Responses:**

**Django X **- I hope you survived your weekend, I barely did myself. My family is sooo annoying, especially around birthdays and holidays. Glad you liked the last chapter. I hope this wrap up is up your alley as well. That sucks, you being banned from the 'puter (and yes, its 'puter - cause I'm lazy lol). But I'm glad you found a way around it lol. Parents really are funny. They think because they say 'no' that kids are going to actually respect that no and listen. I know I never have. I just wanted to give you a great big hug for being such a great review. Thanks very very very very very much.  
**Siren of Time** - Ah, fluff. It is fluffy, evil and multiplies exponentially when near Bob. Hope you liked his input in this chapter… I know I had to brush my teeth afterwards cause of all the sweet sap. Glad you liked the last chapter and we hope you enjoy this one. We just wanted to thank you one last time for being such a great reviewer. Here, have Bob as a parting gift. Oh pooh, it looks like there is a no-giving-away-muse-as-a-gift clause in his contract. Thanks again - so very much.  
**AnEeZa** - You're hooked? OMG - someone get this person to the fanfics rehab center stat! lol. Thanks for the complements. We like complements. They make us feel all fuzzy inside. We did update, unfortunately it's the last chapter we updated. Oh well, we certainly hope that you did enjoy the story and this last chapter. And we like it when people say we actually have a plot - it got lost once or twice but it came home in the end ;) thanks again for the great review.  
**elizabeth** - you can say ewww again, truly. And we agree - it was wrong… but funny. Come on, cant you see Raven hitting on an older guy? Ok, sure, the hitting would involve her fists or something she threw… thanks for the happy b-day. Not many people actually said that to me so it's nice to hear - er - read. Bob and I wanted to give you the worlds biggest cheese log as a way of saying thanks for all the support. Unfortunately we couldn't find a way to ship it through the internet. It's the thought that counts though - right? But seriously, we thank you very very very much for sticking with us and reviewing to all our crazy ramblings. So, THANKS!  
**addicted2danny** - As you can see we didn't get to work in your idea… yet. Lol. We will probably work in one more chapter, a missing episodes type chapter, and I will try to work something like that in there. I would have worked it into this one but we already had this written before we got the review. As for what happens to Beastboy, well, due to the clause about graphic animal cruelty not being allowed (at least that's what Bob is always telling me) we couldn't get to descriptive - but we hope you got the idea. You had to shower after our last chapter? I'm not sure whether to be disturbed or intrigued. Hmm… ok, I wont ponder that to much - I might hurt myself. Anyways, we wanted to say THANKS! For all the wonderful support you have given us. We luvs it and we are glad you could join us down this little road of insanity. THANKS again!  
**World of Nightmares** - that's ok that you didn't have a lot of time in the review, it's the thought that counts. Glad you liked the chapter and we hope you like this one. We wanted to say thanks to a very loyal reader who was with us since the beginning. We luvs you lol. Bob says he might even be willing to have your illegitimate children - though I'm not sure how… So, once again, THANKS!  
**K.C. Raven** - Well, now you know… you know what happened to Beastboy _and_ you know that I have no control over my fluff obsessed muse. Hope you liked how this monster turned out. We know we liked having you reviewing :) A great big THANKS go out to you for all the support along the way. Soooo, THANKS!  
**StrugglingArtist** - You just started writing out of no where? Well, that's how all the great ones begin! You have to post it, absolutely! We will go read it if you do… I'm always nervous when I post a new story… I hate flames, they kind make me cry… ok, so they don't, but I still don't like them. And I always have this fear that people will write stuff like, 'you suck' and/or 'stop wasting our time with this drivel'. But I have discovered something, most of the people that read stories on this site are super nice, like you (wink). So don't fret to much over it, just write what's coming to you, post it and let us know where it is :) thanks for the b-day wish, most people forgot to tell me that, well in real life anyways lol, so its nice to hear it. We give you a great big fluffy hair ball in thanks for all your support. You can toss it around when you get writers block. Lol. Thanks again for everything!  
**Wave Maker** - Aww… Great? Brilliant? Genius? You say the sweetest things. Of course you're right though, it's all Raven, not me. She is just able to be seen that way… which is kinda scary. And here is the long awaited next chapter. Unfortunately it's the last chapter, well, unless we do another missing episodes chapter, but still, the last chapter of the story. Thanks for the support, and the review, we luvs reviews…  
**Ravyn13** (H.o.t.C.) - you know, I'm slow - it took me a minute to figure out you weren't calling yourself hot c something or other. But then it dawned on me - yeah, Tenshi is slow sometimes. Woohoo, I'm going to have you on the commercial. You know, like the subway guy. Read Tenshi's stories and you too can fit two people in your pants… um - Riiight. Cows with Guns, sigh, more people should hear that song. It's great - well, to us anyways. As for Jackanapes… well, we were trying to think up silly British insults and that one popped in there. Lol. Anyways, we thank you whole bunches for all the support. We luvs you :) THANKS!  
**Overactive Mind** - Base Sanity? What is that? Um… I'm sure everyone has one but we have yet to locate ours… here sanity sanity… sigh, you're right… we started writing this chapter and when I got to the end I realized that you could just choke on all the sweetness… darn muses. Oh, you weren't complaining… well, now don't we feel sheepish - bahhhh. Just joking lol. Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you will find this a good ending. You have been a great reviewer. You just didn't feed us junk like - 'great chapter write more'. We like substance in our reviews and because of that we award you the 'Fiber Fill Review Award'. It's for any great reviewer who actually feeds us more than crap. We luvs it. So, THANKS! Again lol.  
**WickedWitchoftheSE** - Aw, thank you. We are glad you liked the last chapter. We hope this one goes over well as well. Hmm, there are too many wells in the last sentence… oh well. Dang… no more wells! Right. We want to thank you for all your support. We luvs support. It makes us all glowy inside… heck, you can see right through Bob he is so glowy… oh wait… he's not wearing any clothes… AVERT YOUR EYES! IT BURNNNNS! But, seriously, on a more serious note, THANKS! Hehe.  
**dark girl** - well, we cant promise this one to be a funny as the last, our meter is broken and its hard for us to gauge, they just come out how they come out. But, we do hope that you liked this one as well. It was the closing chapter and we are proud of it, and whole friggen monster combined. We are also proud of all our reviewers, including you. AWW. You lubs us, you really do. Sniff. We just want to say THANKS! For all the wonderful support you have given us! So, one more time, THANKS!  
**BrianDarksoul** - I agree with Rae, you're a perv. Lol. But that's not a bad thing… we would have used your suggestion, and made Rage a very happy girl and all, but then we would have had to up the rating to M. lol. So we will just leave Raven and Beastboy to go play together, with the flame thrower, and enjoy themselves. Lol. Thanks for joining us through this monster, we liked your reviews, they reminded us of this one guy we knew, he had split personalities lol. Makes us want to hug you, well, at least the you 1,3, and 7 - we're not touching the others. So, now that we are at the end, we send you a great big THANKS, to all of you lol.  
**Dark-Anime-Gurl** - Ah yes, it was a bit creepy, having Raven hit on Mod…. Hmm… but it was funny. Well, we thought so anyways lol. So, now you know what happens to the green little man, sort of… we didn't want to get too gory - or descriptive… people can use their own imaginations as to exactly how Raven is going to use that flame thrower… you have given us an idea for a new story however, we think we will call it 'Titan Phobia' and have each chapter dedicated to a Titan, or villain, and a particular phobia they have… the more bizarre the better. Yes, we shall blame, er, we mean, dedicate it to you. Lol. Anyways, we want to say a great big THANKS for all the support, we luvs it.  
**meek-bookworm** - aw, you liked our quotes? Sniff, we didn't think anyone read those. Just for that we will give you a few more: 'I married beneath me, all women do.' Nancy Astor, 'Women are more irritable than men, probably because men are more irritating.' Anon, 'If a woman hasn't met the right man by the time she's twenty-four, she may be lucky.' Deborah Kerr. There, those were just for you. Yep, this thing did turn out to be a rae/bb… we warned you in chapter 1 lol, don't blame us for any trama. Bob likes rae/rob though, so our next story will be one of those… muses and their powers - fear them! Thanks for the support and the review!  
Imp - AHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, but if you had ever called my cell, and got the voice mail, you would know why I'm laughing. I have spaceballs on it… the 'I'm surrounded by as-holes' quote. I love spaceballs, but you know what - that never occurred to me. Dang. Thanks for the suggestion though lol, if it wasn't to late already we would have totally used it. Anyways, thanks so much for all the support and reviews. We luvs them.  
**windy** - thanks for the review, we are glad you liked it. This is the last chapter however, so we hope you enjoyed what we have so far. Thanks again!  
**Tears of Eternal Darkness** - Aw, thanks. We are happy to see you enjoyed it and found it funny. This is the last chapter but we hope that doesn't take away from the whole story, or your enjoyment in it. We thank you for your review and support! Thanks!  
**Phantom5656** - Yes…. Bob…. What did happen to Stars undies? Huh? Bob! Don't run away when I'm questioning you! Get back here! Dang… stupid muses. Well, it would appear that Bob had something to do with the missing undergarments. I never knew he had a thing for Star… hmm… oh, right. Back to the review… I feel your pain, with the muse problem. I only got one because of terrible writers block and now I'm stuck with one that wants to go left when I go right. Sigh. Thanks for the kind words about the multi-chapt fics… we really want to do more… because people read multi ones more than one shots, but we are terrible at finishing them. Ok, I'm terrible at finishing them, Bob just has strange ideas as to how to finish them. If you do the MI thing, you have to tell us how it goes lol. I might end up doing it too lol, friends wedding and all… hehe - love to freak out inlaws… good times. Its either that or randomly licking people… but we don't know where they've been… anyways, thanks for the review, and the support. We greatly appreciate them! THANKS!  
**schmuck **- Hi, well, um... normally we would say welcome, but you've been here since the beginning, just hiding... kinda like a stalker... but a good one - is there such a thing as a good stalker? Eh, there is now. Good Stalker Schmuck... kinda has a ring to it. Anyways, thanks for the review. Your own tall about a spider made us laugh - vunerable... hehe... sorry - we are sick. Yep, Beastboy has to finally face the music, or rather, the flame thrower... glad you liked this story, how this chapter is a good ending. We want to thank you for the support and the review :) so... THANKS!  
**AzhureTigress** - MEDIC! Get this reviewer some angsty stories fast! Oh no, we are lossing them to the funnies! Hurry! Strap down their cheeks with duct tape! Oh no! Its breaking through!... ... ... ... Sigh, we've lost another one. lol, just joking. We are glad to know we caused you pain - er - laugher... riiight. Snorting? hehe, wanna know a secret? I snort sometimes too - people laugh at me when I do it, but there you go. I certainly hope you didnt wake anyone up, they might ban you from reading us anymore and then you wouldnt know how this moster ends! lol. Thanks for the review though, we like to hear from our readers and know if they are enjoying the story. And we hear you about it being hard to find something to laugh at these days... its a cruel world... thats why we choose to make our own reality in my head. Its pretty vacant in there - you could come and stay with us some time. But you would have to be willing to put up with rabid penguins and Bob. Bobs worst than the pengiuns. So, THANKS again, for the three reviews, and in one day too, and support :)  
**XxHunter The One and OnlyxX** - well, this is the end. sniff, we will miss you ... oh wait... your not dead... and we will be back? Huh? Dang it Bob! Stop writting my scripts! Stupid muses. Anywho, glad you liked the last chapter, that was more me than Bob, he is to blame for this chapter... the sick little puppy. anyways, we want to give you a great big cuddle fizzy, no, we arent sure what that is either, but you deserve it! We loved having you review and we thank you for all of those reviews and the support. So, THANKS!


End file.
